Turnabout Goodbyes
by zecoathediesel
Summary: The once famous Prosecutor now gets his chance at the defendant seat, and what better day to get that chance than on Christmas day?
1. Prolog

Two men were on a boat in the middle of a lake, talking to each other.

?: It's been, what, 15 years?

?: About that, yes.

?: 15 years is a long time to wait, you can't imagine how much I've suffered…

?: You… suffered?

?: And now… the perfect opportunity presents itself. At last… I shall have my revenge!

?: What!?

Suddenly, one of the men pulls out a gun and points it to the other.

?: …Merry Christmas.

He soon starts firing and then falls out of the boat and into the lake. Leaving the other man in a daze.


	2. Christmas Surprise

December 25th, 2016

Nick and Judy's Apartment, 7:00 AM

Judy's POV

*groan* Another few months has passed since the Steel Samurai case, but I wasn't complaining too much. It feels nice to spend some time with Maya and Nick. But lately, I've been feeling a little strange around Nick. Not a bad strange, but I feel like, I have a family of my own. I feel like I've found someone that I've been missing, someone that makes me feel special and makes my life feel complete. No matter how bad my day has been, anytime I see Maya or Nick or Phoenix, I feel a lot better with myself, especially when I'm with Nick. I don't know where I would be if I never had met him. Anyway, I guess I should get up now, it's Christmas day and I got him something special.

Nick's POV

Maya: Father! The pancakes are ready.

I was up a little early today making sure everything was perfect for today. It was Christmas and I wanted to give Judy something to let her know how much she means to me.

Nick: There, do you still have the present?

Maya: Of course! Mother will love it!

I smiled just thinking on what her reaction would be.

Nick: Thank you so much, Maya. Not only for helping, but being a part of my life. I don't think I would have done with without you.

Maya: … Father… *sniff*

Just then, I heard footsteps and quickly turned off the switch and hide.

Judy's POV

I looked around the living room, but couldn't see Nick or Maya anywhere. I saw the kitchen was really dark.

Judy: Nick…?

I flipped the switch and…

Nick and Maya: Surprised!

My eyes went wide. I saw some nice well made food on the table and Nick and Maya. I couldn't help but to smile.

Judy: This… this is… wow!

Maya: It was father's idea! He said he wanted to surprise you.

Nick: Well, Maya helped out on the cooking part. Merry Christmas, Carrots.

I looked and saw a new carrot pen Nick was holding up.

Nick: Press the button.

*click*

Nick: Hey Carrots, thank you for everything. Before you've met me, I saw just treat myself like I was a nothing, nobody believed that I could do anything, nobody gave me a chance, that I just gave up on the world, but then here comes you. A person that saw a different part of me, I never shared any of my feelings to anyone, but you, because I understand your pain and was impress with your pride and determination. You saw that I could do something more and thanks do you; I'm living a better life, with a new place, and a new family. Don't ever change, you're everything to me, thank you.

I felt a tear rolling down my face; I just smiled and hugged Nick.

Nick: I meant very word of it.

Judy: You're the best. Thank you. Now I got a present for you.

I went to the closet and got out a sash with some buttons on it. One said, "Best Cop", another said, "Best friend." I loved Nick's face, he just took a few minutes to look, then he looked at me. I saw a tear in his face as well.

Nick: Carrots… I… I…

Judy: Just hug me again, you big dork.

He did, I don't think I've ever seen him this happy.

Nick: You are the best. You the best cop and best friend. Thank you.

Judy: I had some help on sewing the buttons, I'm sorry that you didn't get to experience when you were a kid.

Nick: You kidding? This is way more better than what I would have gotten at scouts! Thanks!

Maya: My turn! Here!

Maya pulled out two necklaces that looks like the one she always wears.

Nick: What's this?

Maya: It's called a Magatama; it's what I use to help contact my sister and other spirits. Yours is just a replica, so it just serves as a necklace. But I made them, so you guys can feel more like family.

Judy: Thank you Maya, that's very sweet of you.

Maya: Hey, do you guys know of any good waterfalls around here?

Nick: Waterfalls?

Judy: For what?

Maya: It's part of my spirit medium training. I've been slacking off lately, and I need to get back on track. So I need to find a good waterfall to stand on! Preferably a freezing one!

Judy: I see…

Nick: Well I don't about any waterfalls, there's Gourd Lake, but that's about 30 mins from here.

Maya: Oh!

Judy: Why don't you take a cold shower? That should be enough for your training.

Maya: … Good idea! Thanks mother!

Nick (chuckles): Sometimes I don't know about that girl.

Judy (giggles): Oh come on, like you never done anything strange.

Judy: Hey, Nick look at this.

I held up a newspaper and was looking at an article.

Judy: "A large, unidentified animal was sighted at Gourd Lake! Locals are calling it "Gourdy" in a tip of the hat to Nessie, the Loch Ness monster. Thought its namesake, Nessie, proved to be a hoax, locals are confident their Gourdy is the real deal."

Nick (chuckle): People will believe anything now-a-days.

Judy: Well, what it's true…?

Nick (chuckle): Come on, Carrots. People make up bullshit to get attention. Besides if there was one, I would risk my life to protect yours.

I blush a little, thinking about that.

Judy: Nick. There's something I need to tell you…

Nick: Shoot, Carrots. What is it?

Judy: Well… it's…

Maya: Mother, the water pressure's kind of low in that shower.

Nick: You want more pressure? Why don't I take you outside and spray you with the apartment's hose?

Maya: … Good idea!

Nick: …! W-wait! I didn't mean it like that! Maya let go of me!

Maya: Hey, Nick! Can't talk right now! Merry Christmas!

Nick: Help!

Phoenix: … Dare I ask what that was about?

Judy (giggles): Long story. Merry Christmas, Phoenix.

Phoenix: Thanks. How's it going?

Judy: The day is really perfect. Probably the best Christmas ever.

Phoenix: That's good. Anything in the news today?

T.V.: A strange occurrence happened at Gourd Lake yesterday, Christmas Eve. There was murder that happened at the lake yesterday. The body of a man was found in the lake early this morning. A suspect was apprehended. Sources inside the police department revealed that the suspect's name is, Miles Edgeworth, age 24. Edgeworth was an up-and-coming prosecution attorney, known for his skills and connections. He was guaranteed a long and rewarding career… has he thrown it all away?

I spit out my drink and started couching up, while Phoenix was looking dumb-founded.

Judy: W-wh-what!?

Phoenix: E-Edgeworth!

Judy: What's going on!?

Phoenix: Edgeworth.

Nick: For the last time Maya it was just a joke, I'm not going to get in trouble by…

Judy: Nick, something terrible as happened!

Maya: What's wrong!?

Phoenix: Miles Edgeworth got arrested!

Nick and Maya: What!?

Nick: The prosecutor!?

Phoenix: Yeah, he's a suspect… in a murder!

Nick and Maya: What!?

Maya: When? Where? Whom? Why? How?

Judy: We don't know! The only thing we do know is that the crime was at Gourd Lake.

Phoenix: And Edgeworth is probably down at detention.

Nick: Okay, well let's go!

Phoenix: I don't think they'll let all of us go into the detention center, the police department only wants a max of two people in the visitors room now.

Judy: Okay, then you two can go down to the detention center, while Nick and I go down to Gourd lake to see what's up.

Phoenix: Okay. Let's go!


	3. Edgeworth

December 25th, 2016

Detention Center

Visitor's Room, 10:30 AM

Phoenix's POV

Maya: You know, Nick. We've all been in here one time or another, haven't we?

Phoenix: I guess it comes with the territory.

Maya: I'm not sure it's something we should mention to too many people…

Just then the door opens up and Edgeworth was a about to come in, but he took one look at me and started to walk away.

Phoenix: E-Edgeworth! Come back!

He let himself in and sat down.

Edgeworth: What are you doing here!?

Maya: Nick, I don't think he's in a very good mood.

Phoenix: Well, he is in detention. Were you in a good mood when you were here?

Edgeworth: So, you've come to laugh at the fallen attorney? Then laugh, laugh! Well? Why aren't you laughing?

Maya: Nick… Should we be laughing?

Phoenix: Nah. It's a trick. Laugh and he'll get mad… or burst into tears. Edgeworth. We don't have so much free time we can spend it coming down here to laugh at you.

Edgeworth: … Yes you do.

Phoenix (Thinking): Actually, he's right.

Edgeworth: … I hoped you wouldn't come. I didn't want you to see me. Not like this.

Phoenix (Thinking): Hey, I didn't want to see you either, believe me.

Phoenix: Edgeworth. Tell me what happened.

Edgeworth: … Why should I? What are you going to do about it? And for that matter, where are your two officer friends?

Maya: Duh. Isn't it obvious? They're out searching for clues. We want to help you!

Edgeworth: …! … Help me? Don't be ridiculous.

Phoenix: Sorry…?

Edgeworth: You and your friend, Nick Wilde, are novice! From what I've understand, he's only been in the force for about 9 months, and you, Mr. Wright, you've only been in three trials!

Phoenix: H-hey!

Edgeworth: Sure, you got lucky and won all three… and I must admire Nick's determination, he can be a pretty good cop. But your luck's bond to run out some day! You and Nick need real skill, Wright. Experience!

Phoenix: …

Maya: Nick! He's insulting you! Nick? Why am I the one who has to get angry!?

Phoenix: The murder took place at Gourd Lake, correct?

Edgeworth: Yes… late last night.

Phoenix: The lake is a long way away from your office and the court… Why were you down there?

Edgeworth: … I see no need to tell you.

Maya: M-Mr. Edgeworth! You… you didn't really…?

Edgeworth: … Gourdy.

Maya: Huh?

Edgeworth: I went to see Gourdy?

Maya: "Gourdy"? What's that!?

Phoenix: … No clue. Edgeworth…

Edgeworth: Yes?

Phoenix: Let me defend you.

Edgeworth: … Hah! Hah hah! Good one, Wright. But I'm not that hard up. Not yet.

Maya: Wh-what do you mean by that?

Edgeworth: Me? Trust a wet-behind-the-ears lawyer with only three trials under his belt? Never!

Maya: Wh-what!?

Edgeworth: My case is near hopeless, Wright. Every defense attorney I've talked to has turned me down.

Phoenix: What?

Edgeworth: Simply put, they were afraid they'd lose. It occurred to me that it might be my fault that they lack confidence. After all, I did get every single one of their clients declared "guilty."

Phoenix: I don't believe it!

Edgeworth: Regardless, I don't want you involved in this. You in particular I cannot ask to do this.

Maya: Why!? B-but Nick is trying to help you!

Edgeworth: I know…! I know that! But I don't want your help, okay?

Maya: ! Why not?

Edgeworth: … Look, just go away, and leave me alone!

Maya: Nick… Mr. Edgeworth did it, didn't he?

Phoenix: Maya! Let's go see how Nick and Judy are doing!

Maya: But, Nick…


	4. Gourd Lake

December 25th, 2016

Gourd Lake Park

Entrance, 10:30 AM

Nick's POV

Nick: I just can't believe. I know Edgeworth is not the happiest person, but this…

Judy: …

Nick: Carrots?

Judy: …! Sorry, I was just thinking about Phoenix. He seemed… a little mad…

Nick: Maybe he was disappointed about it as we are.

Judy: …

Nick: Well, whatever the case, let's see what type of clues we can find.

Judy: Hey, Nick. Look!

?: Well, pal!? There's enough of us here! Anyone found anything?

Police: S-sorry, sir… Nothing.

?: Idiot! The trial's tomorrow! We need clues, on the double!

Police: B-but, sir… There weren't any clues… that's why we arrested that attorney, Mr. Edgeworth! It's clear sir. He's the one who—

? : Shaddup! Just you try saying that again! I'll… er… I'll make you sorry if you do! I mean… just, get outta my face, pal!

Police: Y-yes, sir!

Nick: Woo! And I thought you get pissed off easily.

?: Recruits… peh!

Just then Gumshoe turned around facing me and Judy.

Gumshoe: …! Hey, you!

Nick: H-hello Gumshoe. M-merry Christmas!

Gumshoe: Officer Wilde, Officer Hopps! Good to see you two here! Maybe you can teach these pathetic recruits on how to handle a crime scene!

Judy: Is everything okay, sir?

Gumshoe: No need to be all formal, Gumshoe will do. Anyway, what brings you two here? Investigating?

Nick: Uh… yes.

Gumshoe: Good, knowing you two, I'm sure you'll find something to help Mr. Edgeworth out! And I'm here to answer any questions you got for me. Bring it!

Nick (Thinking): Well, someone's active today?

Gumshoe: Say, where's that lawyer friend of yours?

Judy: He's down at the detention center, talking with Edgeworth, no doubting defending him.

Gumshoe: Great! I know he'll pull though. He's going to need every chance of help he can get!

Nick: So, Gumshoe. What actually happened in here?

Gumshoe: You don't know, pal?

Nick: Not much, no.

Gumshoe: Wow! Okay, mister sly fox!

Nick: Sly… what?

Gumshoe: Never mind, I'll tell you. It happened last night, about 15 minutes after midnight. There was a boat out on Gourd Lake. In that boat were two men. One of those men shot the other with a pistol.

Judy: And… the shooter was Mr. Edgeworth?

Gumshoe: A cop who arrived on the scene arrested him.

Nick: How did he get there so fast? It was late last night, plus it was Christmas Eve.

Gumshoe: Well… There was a witness. When the report came in, we raced to the lake.

Judy: A witness?

Nick: Who was this witness?

Gumshoe: Er, sorry, pal. That's confidential, and you two are not part of our station. Anyway, the witness saw everything, apparently. I'm sure they'll turn up at the trial tomorrow.

Judy: Was there only that one witness?

Gumshoe: Yep. It was pretty cold out on that lake last night. Plus, as Mr. Wilde had stated, it was Christmas Eve, after all. Still, we're being thorough. You never know when you're going to turn up another witness. That's why we're here today, checking things out. So far, we're coming up empty…

Nick: I see. You don't think that Edgeworth would do something like that, right?

Gumshoe: Absolutely not! It's impossible! I don't care if there's a witness either! I don't believe a lick of it!

Nick: Wow! You must really believe in him that much huh?

Gumshoe: Of course. I know he's not the warmest person to be around, but I know that he's a good guy at heart and believe it or not, the reason on his way of thinking is because he believes in justice too! He wouldn't go around killing people! There's no way he stoop that low! Even our guys don't believe in him, they think he did it; no one is even taking this investigation that seriously. After all he's been there for us, hard to believe no one is taking his side.

Nick: …

?: Hey guys!

Judy: Phoenix!

Gumshoe: Hey, Harry Butz!

Phoenix: Wright! Actually, and my friend's name is Larry.

Gumshoe: Right, sorry. Anyway, how it go? You're going to defend Mr. Edgeworth, right!?

Phoenix: Well… I tried, I really did, but he really doesn't want us to represent him. Especially not us, he said.

Gumshoe: What!? W-well, that doesn't make any sense, pal! You should have heard him talking about you after the Steel Samurai case! He kept on saying "Wright, Wright, Wright" over and over.

Maya: … Nick? I'm not so sure that's a good sign.

Phoenix: Neither am I…

Gumshoe: Why wouldn't he want your help? I don't get it.

Police: Detective Gumshoe, sir!

Gumshoe: What? Find something!?

Police: Um, no, sir. Not yet. But there was a call from the precinct. They want to hold an investigation briefing...

Gumshoe: A briefing? Right! I'm off! Oh… Sorry, pal. I guess you heard. I gotta go. Any last things you want to ask me about before I head back?

Judy: Actually, do you have an autopsy report on the victim?

Gumshoe: Sorry… They haven't worked up the autopsy report yet. I'm still waiting for it myself. Actually… Say, if you get the time, drop by the precinct! We can talk more there, pal!

Phoenix: You're not coming back, Detective?

Gumshoe: Erm… Probably not, pal.

Nick: So, how do we get to your station, then?

Gumshoe: Ah, right. Here's now you get to the precinct. Come down and see me anytime.

He handed us the directions and left.

Nick: Oh, hey! Detective Gumshoe!

Gumshoe: W-what!?

Nick: Is it okay if we take a look around the park?

Gumshoe: Ah, sure! You got my permission, pal!

Maya: You know, Nick. I think there's something to be said for talking to people when they're busy.

Phoenix: Yeah. They don't have time to think about not giving you information…

Judy: Right! Now let's investigate!


	5. Gourd Lake Woods

December 25th, 2016

Gourd Lake

Public Beach, 11:00 AM

Judy's POV

Maya: Wowsers! This is "Gourd Lake"?

Judy: Looks like it, I must admit, it looks nice.

Nick: Nice place to go and relax after a stressful day.

Phoenix: I guess. Though, I'm not sure it warrants a "wowsers."

Maya: Hmm. Probably not. But hey, look at that snack stand!

Phoenix: "Samurai Dogs"…?

Maya: I wanna Samurai Dog! Please! I bet they're great!

Nick: With a name like Samurai Dogs, how could they not be?

Judy: *sigh* Sorry Maya, looks like they're close right now.

Maya: Aww! They're a little behind the times, though. The kids are all into "The Pink Princess" now.

Nick: I still can't believe they went through with it.

Judy: Aww, come on. You have to admit it wasn't that bad.

Nick: No, but that's like if someone made a show where four Turtles are ninjas.

Judy (Thinking): If only that were true.

Maya: Hey, guys, look! Someone left one of those poppers here.

Nick: The ones that you see around New Year's?

Maya: Yeah, those ones! It might be a clue! Let's take it.

Phoenix: C'mon, admit it. You just want to pop it, right?

Maya: Was it that obvious?

Judy: Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt, you never know when something as basic as a popper could be a clue to something.

Maya: Yay!

Maya then takes the poppers and puts them in her pocket.

Nick: There's a SUV in the middle of the woods over there.

Phoenix: Someone must have been camping.

Judy: Could be the witness Gumshoe was mentioning earlier.

Maya: Let's check it out!

Gourd Lake Woods, 11:13 AM

Maya's POV

Maya: I like it here, Nick. Look… someone's camping!

Phoenix: They've got guts, camping at the scene of a murder.

Maya: Hey, mother? Do you really think that this might be the witness Gumshoe mention?

Judy: It's possible. I mean, if they were camping here last night, then they might be the one that witness the murder and called the police.

Phoenix: Good point.

Nick: Well there isn't anything that's strange. Just generic camping equipment, food, comic books, ect.

Phoenix: SUV has seen better days. Who would park any vehicle, in the middle of the woods?

Maya: There's a camera over here! It's attached to something next to it.

Phoenix: Looks like a microphone. I guess it takes a picture when triggered by a noise.

Judy: I wonder if it took a picture last night.

Maya: Let's see if it still works. *cough* "Hi, I'm Nick!" … Maybe I'm not saying it loud enough. "HEY! I'M NICK!" … Huh. "NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!"

Phoenix: Will you stop that?

Nick: I guess it doesn't respond to voices.

Maya: I know! Maybe this will work.

Judy: Maya, wait…!

Too late I pulled the string and the party popper went off and so did the camera.

Maya: … Yep. It responded.

?: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw! Hey, you! Git yer hands offa' that!

I jumped as a woman was running towards me and the camera.

Maya: Eek!

?: What in the Sam Hill…!? Look what ya done now! There goes a whole roll of film!

Maya: Ah? Wha… huh? S-sorry!

?: Sorry's nice but it don't pay my bills! Y'all know how much a roll of that film costs!?

Judy: We're very sorry ma'am, we'll pay you back.

?: What were ya'll thinkin' settin' off a party-popper in a place like this?

Maya: Uh… well…

?: What! Don't try to play stupid with me just 'cause you think I'm some country bumpkin! Yeah, I know how y'all Yanks think! "I say, those southern folks talk with that exaggerated drawl, why they must be dumb!" Well let me tell you, just because I might be dumb don't mean we all are!

Maya: G-guys, help!

?: And who are you, now? Her chaperone?

Nick: Actually, we're, uh… tetchily guardians of this girl.

?: Jus' figure out what y'all are gonna say and say it for bejeezum's sake! Gawd, I'd rather sit through one of papa's drawls than listen to you stutter all day.

Maya: I'm really sorry!

Judy: Actually, ma'am. We're police officers for the district defense lawyers.

?: So you're cops? Nice badge.

Phoenix: Actually, these two are cops. I'm a lawyer and this is my badge.

?: Wh-what!? Y'all not gonna try and pull one o' them lawsuits on me over that film now? Cause I'll have y'all know I'm a fighter and I wrassled meaner lookin' things'n you!

Nick: N-no, no! We're here on an investigation.

?: Investigation?

Judy: Yes, on a murder that happened last night, and we're wondering if you seen anything last light.

?: … Sounds cool! Why didn't y'all say that in the first place! Go ahead, ask me anything ya like!

Judy: Thank you, ma'am.

?: You too. Y'all can come out of hiding now. I won't bite. Hard.

I came out of the bushes and moved back to the woman.

Maya: S-sorry… I-I was feeling a little overwhelmed. The culture gap and all…

?: Never you mind, honey. I kin' talk Yank for ya if… ahem… if it pleases you?

Maya: Th-thanks. I think I'll be okay.

?: Great then! I'm Lotta, Lotta Hart, but y'all can call me Lotta!

Nick: Thanks. I'm Officer Wilde, but you can call me Nick.

Judy: Officer Hopps, or Judy.

Phoenix: Phoenix Wright.

Maya: And I'm Maya!

Nick: So what are you doing down here anyway?

Lotta: I'm here photographing meteor showers for a research project. Mighty pleased ta meet ya! Oh, yeah, when was that murder, anyway? I ain't seen much television lately.

Phoenix: It happened late in the night on Christmas Eve.

Lotta: That so? Christmas Eve?

Judy: A man on a boat was shot...

Nick: Did you see anything?

Lotta: Well, lemme see. A boat, ya say? I reckon I mighta seen one… not sure though. Y'all gotta remember I've been watching this here lake for a good three days now. I seen enough boats to choke a mule. Kinda hard to remember which I seen when.

Nick: So you've been here three days ago. Was this for that project you said you were doing?

Lotta: That's right!

Maya: What project is this for?

Lotta: I'm a research student at Country U., right in the heart of the heartland.

Phoenix: I see.

Maya: Wow! Neat! And you're photographing meteor showers?

Lotta: Th-that's right!

Judy: Could we ask you about that camera of yours?

Lotta: Sure! It's German-made. A genuine Solingen!

Maya: Umm… So, what's that device you have stuck to the camera?

Lotta: Huh? Device?

Maya: It started moving all by itself when I fired my party popper…

Lotta: Oh that? That triggers the shutter whenever it detects certain sounds. It's programmed to pick up loud noises right now.

Maya: I programmable camera! Neat!

Nick: So if it set to respond to loud noises, do you think it could trigged if it heard, say, a gunshot?

Lotta: It should. Why?

Judy: Well the victim we're researching—he was show with a pistol.

Lotta: A pistol…?

Phoenix: Right. Now wouldn't a gunshot make a similar noise to our party popper…?

Lotta: I guess it would.

Nick: Did you camera get a picture of the shot that fired?

Lotta: … Hey! Y'all are pretty bright! I see what yer sayin'… Tell ya what; I'll have a look-see at my film.

Phoenix: It would have been a photo taken late last night…

Lotta: I checked 'em once, don't remember if there was anything on 'em though. But what if I got sumtin'! I could be a witness to a genuine murder! Yeehaw! I'll go check, but it could take a while.

Judy: Here's our number, call if you found something.

Lotta: Well do! Y'all come back how, y're hear?

Maya: She went inside her SUV.

Judy: Guess she's not the witness Gumshoe mention.

Nick: Speaking of Gumshoe. Let's go see if he's got the autopsy report on the victim.


	6. Criminal Affairs

December 25th, 2016

Police Department

Criminal Affairs, 11:55 AM

Phoenix's POV

Maya: …

Nick: Wow, what an office.

Judy: Looks like the one we have in ZPD.

Maya: I don't see Detective Gumshoe anywhere.

Phoenix: I guess he must still be at the meeting.

Gumshoe: Hey! Thanks for coming down, pal!

Maya: Detective Gumshoe!

Gumshoe: We just finished the meeting. For better or for worse…

Phoenix (Thinking): I get the feeling we're in for some bad news…

Judy: So have you got the autopsy report?

Gumshoe: Well, I got the report, but we still can't I.D. the victim.

Nick: Has Edgeworth said anything?

Gumshoe: Not a word.

Phoenix: So, how did the meeting go?

Gumshoe: I can't tell you, pal! You're a lawyer!

Phoenix: T-true…

Gumshoe: … Y'know… I don't know what to believe anymore. Sure, Mr. Edgeworth's human like you or me. Still… I get the feeling that if he'd done something wrong, he wouldn't go hiding it. That's just the kind of guy he is. Why can't anyone else see that?

Maya: So they think that Mr. Edgeworth did it…?

Gumshoe: Well, the trial's starting tomorrow, as scheduled.

Maya: I see…

Gumshoe: …

Phoenix: Umm… hey, in the end you did tell us about the meeting!

Gumshoe: … Don't go telling anyone else, pal.

Nick: Of course not.

Gumshoe: And… do me a favor! Stand by Mr. Edgeworth! He needs help, and you're the ones to help him! I'm sure he's got some reason why he won't talk to us.

Judy: … We will.

Nick: Detective Gumshoe… How come you trust Mr. Edgeworth so much?

Gumshoe: Well, I'd think that was obvious. We got a strong working relationship, us two. We trust each other, and that's how it works.

Maya: A "working relationship"?

Gumshoe: See, Mr. Edgeworth always gets his defendants declared "guilty" every time. Yeah, his methods might be a little extreme at times. But… there's a reason! He trusts our investigation, see? He trusts us to get the right man! That's why I work extra hard, pal. We've got to earn that trust he places in us.

Maya: I see…

Nick: I think I understand now…

Gumshoe: Mr. Edgeworth is a man you can trust… And you have my word on that!

Phoenix: By the way, could we have that autopsy report?

Gumshoe: Oh, that? Sure, here you go.

Judy: Thank you.

We looked at the picture of the victim, he's an arctic fox. Gender: Male. Age: 48. Height: 5' 7".

Nick: And this is the victim you can't identify yet?

Gumshoe: Yep, that's him, pal. If we any information about this man it would really help us.

Maya: Hey, mother? Could I see the victim real quick? … That face…!

Phoenix: Someone you know?

Maya: I… I don't know. I just have this feeling that I met him somewhere a long time ago. …

*Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnng* *Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnng* *Beep*

Nick: Hello?

Lotta: I found it! I've got y're picture!

Nick: Okay, we'll be right there!

*Beep*

Nick: She's found it! She's found the picture!

Judy: Let's go, quick!

Phoenix (Thinking): I hope this doesn't hurt the case even more so, than it already is.

Gourd Lake Woods, 12:43 PM

Nick's POV

Lotta: Hey y'all!

Maya: Lotta!

Lotta: Wait up a sec! We got bingo!

Maya: Bingo…?

Lotta: My automatic camera took two pictures last night!

Judy: So, what you find?

Lotta: Well I got a picture of the boat, you two were talking about. Take a look!

She handed me the photo and we took a look at it.

Phoenix: Wait…!

Lotta: See? See? He's shooting him with that pistol!

Nick: I-it looks like that, yes.

Maya: But you can't really tell who that is shooting.

Lotta: Yeah, well there was enough fog out there last night t' strangle a bullfrog. But, y'know… Seeing these photos reminded me of something.

Judy: What's that?

Lotta: I saw the murder happen. I'm a witness!

Maya: Whaaaaaaaaaaa!?

Nick (Thinking): How…? You know, never mind.

Phoenix: A-are you serious!?

Lotta: Course! Y'all reckon I should tell the cops?

Nick: Uh… you do realize we're cops ourselves, right?

Lotta: Yeah. But Y'all not form the police department, so why should I trust you? I need someone that works at a real police station, like a detective! Hey, so, I'm off to talk to the real cops. Y'all can have this photo, I've made a second copy anyway. Later.

Judy: The nerve of her!

Nick: Well at least we have some evidence.

Maya: And now she's sure to appear as the witness tomorrow. What do we do?

Phoenix: I don't know. I wish we knew what she saw. Plus, we still don't know much about the victim.

Nick: Hmm… …! Hey! Why don't we take this to Chief Bogo? Maybe he might know something about the victim.

Judy: That doesn't sounds too bad.

Phoenix: Alright. Let's go.


	7. Santa Butz

December 25th, 2016

Gourd Lake

Public Beach, 1:25 PM

Phoenix's POV

Maya: Looks like the police have given up their questioning.

Judy: Lotta probably found some and now she's going with them to the questioning room.

?: Hey!

I turned around and saw…!?

Maya: Aah! N-Nick! I think Santa's mad at you!

?: Long time no see, Nick.

Maya: Father… you know Santa!? Wow… Nick and St. Nick… Hey! I see the connection!

Nick: I've never seen this guy before in my life.

Phoenix: I think he's talking to me, but I've never met this dude before either.

?: Dude, it's me!?

As soon as he took off the mask…

Phoenix: L… Larry!

Judy: Larry!

Nick: Didn't think we run into you! What are you doing here!?

Butz: Isn't it obvious? I'm working my day job! I sell Samurai Dogs! Want one? Gotta get money for dates you know. My girl Kiyance deserves the best!

Nick: I see you've found a new girlfriend. You must gotten over your other girlfriend's death pretty quick then.

Butz: Well I mean Cindy is nice and all, but Kiyance's a fine, fine woman.

Phoenix (Thinking): K-Kiyance…? Not another model, I hope…

Butz: It was her idea that I wear this costume! She was all "You go girlfriend!" Y'know? She brought this costume for me!

Phoenix: That… that's great, Larry.

Judy: Looks real nice too, must get a lot of customers if that suit.

Butz: You bet, the kids can't get enough of me! Say, weren't you two with Nick the last time we've met?

Judy: That's right; we're police officers with Phoenix.

Butz: Huh, neat! And who's that girl with you? She's not Nick's…?

Phoenix: Not my… what?

Nick: Oh, n-no, no, no, no! She's just a friend of Nick, and our daughter.

Butz: I see. She's pretty cute. Thought, it must be tough working a job and looking after your daughter.

Judy: Oh no, she's not daughter by blood, we've adopted her after her sister… well.

Maya: Point being, I'm also their partner.

Butz: Uh, neat!

Phoenix: Hey, Larry. There was a murder here last night… You work here. Have you heard anything?

Maya: Nick, you're wasting your time. Last night was Christmas Eve! He was with Kiyance, obviously! He wouldn't have been standing out here in the cold!

Butz: Oof!

Nick, Judy, and Maya: ?

Phoenix: I think what you just said caught him off guard, Maya.

Butz: N-no, it's just… Kiyance's not in town right now. She… she's in Hawaii on a photo shoot.

Phoenix (Thinking): A model. I knew it.

Judy: Well if you were here yesterday, did you notice anything last night?

Butz: Hmm… not that I can recall. I was here from about 9:00 to about almost midnight last night.

Nick: So you didn't notice the boat or anything last night?

Butz: Sorry, but I don't remember.

Phoenix: Well the trial's tomorrow, anyway.

Butz: Huh. Neat.

Phoenix: The defendant is Edgeworth. Miles Edgeworth.

Maya: Um, Nick? Why would Larry know Edgeworth…?

Butz: Whoa, Nick! You don't mean THAT Miles Edgeworth!? Old Edgey!?

Phoenix: Yeah. He's a murder suspect.

Butz: Wh-whoa! Murder?

Nick: You know Edgeworth?

Butz: Yeah! Of course! Edgey was in the same class as us in grade school!

Maya: Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat!?

Judy: R-really!?

Maya: So, Mr. Edgeworth was your classmate, Larry?

Butz: Yeah, Nick, him, and I used to hang out all the time.

Nick: Wow… didn't see that coming.

Butz: Don't get me wrong. He's always been kind of a stick in the mud. Studying all the time, trying to "be like father."

Judy: His father?

Butz: Yeah. Edgey's pop was a famous defense lawyer back in the day.

Judy: Cool!

Maya: Wait… You said "defense lawyer"?

Butz: Yeah.

Maya: Wait a second! But Mr. Edgeworth is a prosecuting attorney!

Butz: What? Edgey's got a proboscis on his keen!?

Nick: No. He's a prosecuting attorney. You know the exact opposite on what his father was.

Butz: … Huh. Go figure! He always used to talk about defending the "weak" who were "unable to defend themselves." Man, he used to go on and on about man's duty to society and all that. What a bore! I wonder what changed his mind, though? Do you know, Nick?

Phoenix: …

Nick: Phoenix…?

Maya: Umm… umm… tell me about the dogs!

Butz: Huh? Oh, you mean the Samurai Dogs?

Maya: W-why are they Samurai Dogs? I… I mean they kind of look gourd-shaped.

Butz: Oh, well originally, they were Gourd Dogs! Y'know, like "guard dogs"?

Maya: Ouch…

Butz: That Samurai thing was Kiyance's idea. Oh, she's my woman, y'know. She was all "change the name and you go girlfriend!" She made me that banner! Man, the kids can't get enough of those Samurai Dogs!

Nick: Well at least you make decent pay.

Butz: I love working here, honestly! Oh, and guess what? We're getting a ton of customers here at the lake, what with the big news!

Judy: The "big news"…?

Butz: Yeah! Gourdy!

Nick: G-"Gourdy"…?

Maya: Umm… what's "Gourdy"?

Butz: Huh? You mean you don't know? It's here, in this very lake! A giant, mysterious monster! Gourdy!

Judy: A… monster?

Butz: Yeah. Check it out. This is an article from yesterday's newspaper. There's a photo.

Larry handed Phoenix the article.

Nick: I've seen this before. People actually believe in this bullshit?

Maya: D-dad! How can you say that!? It looks real to me! Right, Nick?

Phoenix: Umm… yeah.

Phoenix (Thinking): It's probably just a log or something… right?

Judy: Looks pretty real to me.

Nick: Oh, come on, Carrots! You too!?

Phoenix: Hey… there's a quote here from the person who took the photo.

Article: "I set the camera to automatic, and when we got into the frame I heard a long 'bang'! Like and explosion, followed by the sound of something slipping into the water.

Maya: I wish I could have seen it!

Nick: Why would there be a sound like an explosion?

Phoenix: Larry. Could I borrow this article from you?

Butz: Sure, no problem. That'll be one million dollars!

Maya: O-one million…?

Phoenix (Thinking): Grow up, Larry.

Nick: Alright. It was nice seeing you again Larry.

Butz: Thanks, and please help Edgeworth! I don't think he's the type to murder anyone.

Judy: No worries. See ya!


	8. Robert Hammond

December 25th, 2016

ZPD Station, 2:20 PM

Nick's POV

Nick: Morning, Clawhauser.

Clawhauser: Afternoon, Nick. Nice to see you and Judy here, what can I help you with?

Judy: Is Chief Bogo in his office? We have a report we liked for him to look at.

Clawhauser: He should be in his office. Let me call first.

*Beep*

Bogo: Yes, Clawhasuer?

Clawhasuer: Officer Wilde and Officer Hopps would like to visit you. They need help with a case.

Bogo: Sent them in.

Clawhasuer: Yes sir. You know the room. You can go in.

Phoenix: Thank you.

ZPD

Chief Bogo's Office

*knock, knock*

Bogo: Come in!

Nick: Long time no see, Chief!

Bogo: Hello Wilde. Nice to see you too, Officer Hopps.

Judy: Hello, Chief.

Bogo: And you… You're Phoenix Wright, right?

Phoenix: Yes, I believe I've met you before.

Bogo: Yes, and you… you remind me of someone. What's your name?

Maya: I'm Maya. I'm Mia's sister.

Bogo: Mia… Oh yes! I remember seeing you when I visit your temple. I'm sorry for the trouble I give you and your sister.

Maya: It's okay! My sister had told me some good things about you.

Nick: Uh, Chief?

Bogo: Ah, yes. What can I help you with?

Phoenix: Have you heard about what happened at Gourd Lake?

Bogo: I have, I must say I wasn't expecting something like that to happen… And on Christmas Eve, no less. Though, I must say, something about this case doesn't seem right.

Judy: That's why we're here. Detective Gumshoe has found the victim of the case, but they can't seem to I.D. him.

Nick: We've wonder if you know anything about the victim.

Bogo: *sigh* Well, let me see the picture.

We gave him the file of the victim.

Bogo: Hmm… … Strange… I feel as though I've met him a few times.

Maya: …! W-wait! Now that you've mention it, I know who this guy is too!

Phoenix: You do?

Maya: Yeah, he used to be in that place my sister use to work at.

Nick: That place…?

Phoenix: Wait…! Do you mean, Mr. Grossberg's Office?

Maya: Yeah, that one!

Bogo: Ah, yes. I remember now. Robert Hammond, he was a defense lawyer that used to work for Grossberg. Unfortunately that's all I know about him. I would say show this to Grossberg, he might know more about him. I'll make a copy of this photo and send the I.D. to Detective Gumshoe.

Nick: Thank you Chief.

Phoenix: Guess we should pay Mr. Grossberg a visit.

Grossberg Law Offices, 2:50 PM

Phoenix's POV

Grossberg: *Ah-HHHHEM!*

Phoenix (Thinking): Ah, that old familiar clearing of the throat!

Grossberg: Ah hah! You're Mia's… something, are you not?

Phoenix: I was her understudy, yes. Phoenix Wright.

Grossberg: And you two were Mia's… something, were you not?

Nick: Her defense cops, yes. Officer Nick Wilde.

Judy: Officer Judy Hopps.

Grossberg: Of course. And you, you're Mia's something too, are you not?

Maya: Her little sister, yes!

Grossberg: You've grown! You've come to look a lot like your sister, you know? It takes me back. "Ahh… the days of my youth… like the scent of fresh lemon…" you see.

Phoenix: Um, Mr. Grossberg, sir?

Grossberg: Hmm…? Ah, yes. I beg your pardon. Of course you came here to discuss something.

Judy: Yes, sir.

Grossberg: Well what is it then? Something the matter?

Nick: Well you see, there was a murder last night…

Grossberg: A murder?

Phoenix: You haven't heard…?

Grossberg: I, er, just got up, you see.

Judy: Well, Miles Edgeworth shot someone with a pistol.

Grossberg: Edgeworth!? What!? W-who!?

Nick: Well, we have a hunch on who the victim is. Chief Bogo brought us here to speak with you about the victim.

Grossberg: I see, well, out with boy! Let me see it!

Phoenix handed Grossberg the picture of the victim.

Grossberg: Hmm? Strange… I feel as though I've seen this fox somewhere before! … Aaaaaaaaaaah!

Phoenix: Did you remember!?

Grossberg: He was a lawyer! Here, in my office! That's Hammond! Robert Hammond!

Maya: Mr. Hammond…?

Judy: So it's true then, this is the fox that used to work for you?

Grossberg: Yes, and you say this is the one Miles Edgeworth shot?

Nick: That's what we're saying. Can you tell more about Mr. Hammond?

Grossberg: Mr. Hammond… He was the defense attorney in that case…

Phoenix: "That case"…?

Grossberg: Yes, the "DL-6 Incident."

Nick: D-"DL-6"!?

Grossberg: Perhaps you remember?

Phoenix (Thinking): I'm sure someone mentioned it during the trial for Mia's murder.

Nick: That was when Chief Bogo was looking for a killer, so he asked Misty Fey to connect the spirit of the victim. Correct?

Grossberg: You absolutely right, my boy! It was a very unusual case for the police, they were desperate to find the killer, that they used a spirit medium.

Maya: …! And that was my mother, right!?

Grossberg: Yes, my dear. The spirit medium, Misty Fey, your mother, contacted the spirit of the victim. But… the case was a loss. No conviction was made.

Judy: No conviction…?

Nick: Chief told me the guy they arrested from Misty was innocent.

Judy: Oh my god!

Grossberg: Yes, the DL-6 Incident happened 15 years ago. A very strange case, indeed.

Judy: So have they found the real killer yet?

Grossberg: I'm afraid not, my dear. Misty Fey used her powers to talk to the spirit of the late victim. Her testimony led to charges being laid against one animal. But Mr. Hammond won the case and the suspect was declared innocent.

Judy: …

Maya: … And the police blamed my mother, calling her a fraud.

Nick: Chief Bogo's dad became the laughing stock too, leaving the Chief feeling very guilty, he stilled believed in your sister and your mother.

Judy: That's terrible!

Maya: Did you also helped out my mother, Mr. Grossberg?

Grossberg: Er… y-yes. Yes, quite.

Maya: Thank you!

Grossberg: N-no… please. D-don't mention it.

Phoenix: …

Phoenix (Thinking): DL-6. Never thought I'd hear that name again.

Maya: But wait… What does that case have anything to do with Mr. Edgworth?

Grossberg: It has everything to do with Mr. Edgeworth, my dear! The victim in the DL-6 Incident was none other than his father, Gregory Edgeworth!

Nick, Judy, and Maya: Wh-whaaaaaaaaaaaaat!

Nick: His father!?

Grossberg: … If you want to know more, you should ask him yourself.

Nick: Good idea, but how? He didn't want to talk to Phoenix.

Grossberg: Then show him this… I'm sure he'll talk to you.

Maya: Wait… This is a photograph of my mother!

Phoenix: Thank you, Mr. Grossberg.

Grossberg: Good luck, my boy.


	9. Edgeworth's Father

December 25th, 2016

Detention Center, 3:30 PM

Phoenix's POV

Phoenix: You sure, you guys don't mind staying here for a bit?

Judy: We'll be fine. I think this is more for you anyway.

Phoenix: Alright. Wish me luck.

Detention Center

Visitor's Room

Edgeworth: What's this? I was hoping you'd gotten my message the first time.

Phoenix: Edgeworth, what about your defense?

Edgeworth: …! It's no concern of yours.

Phoenix (Thinking): Guess he hasn't found anyone yet.

Phoenix: Edgeworth, I want you to look at this photo for me.

I held out the photo of Maya's mother.

Edgeworth: …! …

Phoenix: Edgeworth?

Edgeworth: It's only been a matter of hours since you last visited. Yet you've made incredible progress in your investigation. I'll admit it, I'm impressed, Wright. You were always single-minded in your work, though. Once you start on something, you always see it through, don't you?

Phoenix: About the "DL-6 Incident"…

Edgeworth: Right… DL-6. I didn't want you or your friends to find out about it. That is why I refused your offer to defend me. I'm sorry if it sounded like I thought you weren't up to the job. I just want keep you and your friends away from DL-6.

Phoenix: So… do you still think it would have been better for me or my friends to stay away?

Edgeworth: I don't know. But… I see no point in hiding anything from you now. Very well. Ask whatever you like, and I will answer to the best of my abilities.

Phoenix: Okay, first, tell me a little bit more about DL-6.

Edgeworth: The "DL-6 Incident"… was when my father died. Right before my eyes… He was shot and killed, and I saw it all.

Maya: …!

Edgeworth: My memories from that time are… foggy. I suppose it's a self-defense mechanism. In any case, a suspect was arrested… a bear. It's pretty clear he was the only one who could have killed my father. The spirit medium they used to talk to my late father said the same thing. It was an attorney by the name of Robert Hammond that cleared the suspect's name.

Phoenix: And Hammond… is the victim in the Gourd Lake murder?

Edgeworth: Correct.

Maya: Umm… That spirit medium… that was my mom.

Edgeworth: What? You mean you're…? … It's strange. I thought that terrible incident was about to end, and now… this.

Phoenix: "About to end"?

Edgeworth: The DL-6 Incident happened 15 years ago. 15 years ago… on December 28.

Maya: December 28?

Edgeworth: The statute of limitations on the case runs out in three days.

Phoenix: What!?

Maya: Um, Nick? What does that mean?

Phoenix: When a case's statute of limitations runs out, legally, the case never happened.

Edgeworth: Three days from now, DL-6 will be closed… forever.

Maya: What happened to the suspect? The one who got off innocent?

Edgeworth: I don't know… He disappeared from the public view. Nobody knows where to. If he's still alive, he'd be about 50 years old now.

Phoenix (Thinking): I guess I can understand why he'd go into hiding. It'd be hard to live a normal life after being a murder suspect in such a big case.

Maya: Umm… so, was your father a lawyer?

Edgeworth: He was… Gregory Edgeworth. He was quite famous at the time, apparently.

Maya: So, you were sort of trying to follow in his footsteps.

Edgeworth: … I'd rather not talk about it.

Phoenix: Edgeworth, there's something else I'd like to show you. Be right back.

I went and ask Nick if he stilled had the photo that Lotta gave him.

Edgeworth: Hmph… Who would have thought there'd be a photo…?

Phoenix: Edgeworth… Did you shoot him?

Edgeworth: … What do you think, Wright?

Phoenix: I don't think you're the kind to point a gun at anyone, no.

Maya: So you didn't shoot him?

Edgeworth: No, I didn't. It wasn't me. … Wright.

Phoenix: ?

Edgeworth: It pains me to ask you this now…

Maya: I know! You want us to defend you!

Edgeworth: Yes… Will you?

Phoenix: Ah, who would have guessed this day would come?

Edgeworth: Not me.

Phoenix: This is my chance to finally pay you back.

Maya: Pay him back…?

Edgeworth: Pay me back? For what? I don't remember ever doing anything for you.

Phoenix: Never mind… I guess you don't really need to know.

Edgeworth: Huh… My letter of request. Please give it to Detective Gumshoe.

Phoenix: Well, I guess we should…

Suddenly the ground started rumbling beneath us.

Maya: E-earthquake! Nick! It's a big one! It's claiming down… … Whew… that was scary!

Phoenix: …? Huh? Where's Edgeworth?

Maya: … There. He's on the floor in a ball, shivering. I guess he doesn't do so well with earthquakes.

Phoenix (Thinking): I've heard of running, but curling up in a ball?

Maya: Well, I guess we're done. Mr. Edgeworth doesn't seem like he's going to get stand up any time soon. Let's go, Nick.

Phoenix: Uh… right.

Detention Center, 4:10 PM

Phoenix: You guys okay?

Judy: We're fine, Nick was… well, a little nervous.

Nick: *chuckles nervously*

Maya: Don't worry. Mr. Edgeworth was scared too.

Nick: Edgeworth!?

Phoenix: Yeah. Anyway, we got the request now, we just need to tell Detective Gumshoe and we'll be set.

Police Department

Criminal Affairs, 4:20 PM

Phoenix's POV

Gumshoe: What's going on here!?

Nick, Judy, and Maya: Aah!

Phoenix: W-what's wrong, Detective?

Gumshoe: This wild lady comes in here just a while ago. Says she came "to talk to y'all after hearing what Mr. Wright and Officer Wilde had to say"! What's this all about, pal!?

Nick (chuckles): Heh, heh… well… y-you see… funny story…

Gumshoe: Funny!? Why are you guys going around finding more witnesses!? You want to give Mr. Edgeworth the death sentence, pal!?

Judy: N-n-no, no! Of course not! Just… well… I thought Lotta was the witness you were talking about, and well, she did see something, so we had to know. We couldn't just ignore something that could have maybe helped Edgeworth. I think you would know that Detective.

Gumshoe: Er… You trying to say something about the way I do my job?

Judy: No, not at all sir!

Phoenix: So… what did Ms. Hart say?

Gumshoe: She said she saw Mr. Edgeworth fire the pistol.

Nick and Maya: What!?

Gumshoe: She even had a photograph to prove it.

Phoenix: Right. We saw it too…

Judy: But it's pretty hard to tell who's in this photo.

Gumshoe: That's why she said she's going to enlarge the photo. She said "it'll drop the quality a mite, but should let us see who's who!"

Maya: She can do that!?

Phoenix (Thinking): Okay, so there's going to be an enlarged photograph that shows Edgeworth in the act. Great. Just great.

Gumshoe: In any case, she's going to be the one testifying tomorrow.

Maya: Huh?

Nick: Wait. So who was the other witness, and why isn't he or she testifying tomorrow too?

Gumshoe: Well, I still can't tell you the name of the witness. But apparently, there was a cancellation.

Phoenix (Thinking): A "cancellation"…!?

Gumshoe: I'm afraid that tomorrow is going to be life or death for poor Mr. Edgeworth. We got a witness who says she saw the very moment of the murder. And we even got a photo taken when the shot rang out.

Nick: It does seem hopeless.

Judy: With the witness and the evidence, this will be the toughest trial we'll ever face.

Phoenix: But hey, look what I got.

Gumshoe: … Hey, you did it, pal! Glad I waited till the last minute to file those papers! I'll rip 'em up and start new ones for you!

Phoenix: Thanks, Detective.

Nick: Well, see you in court tomorrow, then.

Gumshoe: Good luck, pal. Hey! You guys feel that earthquake a little while back? I was worried!

Maya: Worried? We're fine! I've lived put here my whole life. I'm pretty used to them by now.

Gumshoe: Oh, I wasn't worried about you two. I was worried about Mr. Edgeworth!

Phoenix (Thinking): Oh right…

Phoenix: He did seem to over-react a little, now that you mention it.

Gumshoe: Yeah, well, I'm not surprised. It was a pretty big quake. I'm going to go check on him. You guys go eat and get your rest for tomorrow's trial. Later!

Nick: Edgeworth, afraid of earthquakes. I wonder…?

Phoenix: I wonder too, he was never that scared of them when he was in school.

Then again, I was only in the same class as him for 4th grade. He transferred to another school after that. I wonder what happened with Edgeworth…


	10. von Karma

December 26th, 2016

District Court

Defendant Lobby No. 2, 9:44 AM

Phoenix's POV

Phoenix: Karma…?

Edgeworth: That's right, Manfred von Karma. He's the best prosecutor there is. He hasn't lost a case in his 40-year career. He is a god of prosecution, Wright! A god!

Nick: W-wait… 40 years!?

Judy: And he hasn't lost a signal case?

Edgeworth: He'll do anything to get a guilty verdict, anything.

Phoenix: Hmm. Sounds like someone else I know, Edgeworth.

Edgeworth: Hmph. You don't understand. I mean he'll really do anything. Manfred von Karma is a man to be feared.

Nick: That's quite a claim coming from you. If we can beat you, from all of your tricks, I'm sure we'll find some way to beat this von Karma.

Edgeworth: Don't be so sure. After all, he taught me what it really means to "prosecute."

Phoenix: Wh-what!?

Edgeworth: Just picture a prosecutor as vicious as me… multiplied by a factor of ten.

Judy: Ugh…

Maya: So… so he was your teacher, then, Mr. Edgeworth.

Edgeworth: Something like that…

Nick: And now he's going to try to get you found guilty!?

Judy: That doesn't sound right!

Maya: Oh, wait… Maybe he's planning on losing on purpose to help you out!

Edgeworth: Not a chance… He hasn't lost once in 40 years. 40 years! He's as ruthless as me, times twenty!

Maya: That's pretty ruthless…

Edgeworth: Like I said. He's a god among prosecutors.

Phoenix (Thinking): I guess that's something like Mia was to me. Speaking of Mia…

Phoenix (Whispering): Um, Maya?

Maya: Uh huh?

Phoenix: We could really be using Mia's help right now… don't you think?

Maya: Oh…

Nick: What's wrong?

Maya: I can't. Sorry. I tried, I really tried, but I couldn't reach.

Phoenix: You couldn't "reach"?

Maya: I think it's because I haven't been training. My powers are weak again…

Phoenix: Oh man, what bad timing!

Maya: I'm really sorry. I'll try my best!

Judy: It's okay Maya, right now we need to focus on the trial. We've been through tough spots before. We just to need to stick together.

Nick: Right, we'll make Mia proud!

Phoenix: I hope so!

Edgeworth: What are you whispering about?

Phoenix: O-oh, it's nothing.

Nick: H-hey, the trial's about to start. Let's go!

District Court

Courtroom No. 3, 10:00AM

Judge: Court is now in session for the trial of Mr. Miles Edgeworth.

Phoenix: The defense is ready, Your Honor.

And there he was, von Karma, image him if he was Dracula.

Karma: …

Judge: Erm, Mr. von Karma? Is the prosecution ready?

Karma: … Fool… You seriously think that I would stand here were I'm not completely prepared?

Judge: R-right, my apologies!

Phoenix (Thinking): He's even got the Judge scared!

Judge: Very well, your opening statement, please.

Karma: … Decisive evidence… A decisive witness… What else could possibly be required?

Judge: Ah… er, nothing of course. That should be fine. The prosecution may call its first witness.

Maya: What's with this guy? Is he royalty or something?

Nick: Edgeworth wasn't kidding when he said he's ruthless.

Phoenix: How am I supposed to fight against this!?

Judy: Just stay calm. If we can beat Edgeworth, I'm sure we'll find something to beat this guy.

Karma: I call the detective in charge of this case, Detective Dick Gumshoe.

Phoenix (Thinking): Okay, Gumshoe's first… Let's see how this goes.

Gumshoe made his way to the stand.

Karma: Describe the incident. Now!

Gumshoe: Y-yessir!

Phoenix (Thinking): Detective Gumshoe looks nervous…

Gumshoe: Er, please take a look at the map. The murder happened late Christmas Eve, around midnight. There was only one boat in the very middle of the lake. There were two men on that boat. Now, there happened to be a woman camping here on the edge of the lake. At 12:10 AM, she heard two pistol shots. Then the boat started to move. It went towards the boat rental shop.

Karma: Hmm. Testify to the court about your arrest. Now!

Judge: W-w-wait! Mr. von Karma…

Karma: Yes?

Judge: Actually, I'm the one that's supposed to be handling these proceedings…

Karma: Wrong. There is only one thing you need to do here. You will slam down your gavel and say the word "guilty." That is your role!

Judge: Y-yes, of course. You're quite right.

Phoenix (Thinking): No he's not!


	11. Edgeworth's Arrest

Gumshoe: A man called into the station around 30 minutes after midnight. We headed to the scene of the crime as fast as we could. That's where we found Mr. Edgeworth. Now, I didn't suspect him of anything at all. But… the next morning, a body was found in the lake. So we had to arrest Mr. Edgeworth.

Judge: Hmm… I see. Very well…

Karma: Begin your cross-examination attorney. Now!

Judge: …

Phoenix: Umm… okay. Detective, you said you've received a call from a "man"?

Gumshoe: Er… yep.

Phoenix: But you said there was a woman camping there? She was the one who heard the two gunshots, right?

Karma: Objection! That woman and the "man" who called in the report are two different people, obviously!

Phoenix: Different people?

Judy: What's that suppose to mean?

Karma: There were two witnesses!

Phoenix (Thinking): Urk!

Karma: There testimonies were quite similar however. Today I've summoned the woman who was camping.

Phoenix (Thinking): The woman who was camping… Lotta Hart.

Phoenix: Okay. Now Detective, after you've found the body, did you find any clues around it?

Gumshoe: A single bullet was recovered from the body. He was shot through the heart… fatally.

Karma: Judge! Here's the bullet. It didn't strike a bone, so its shape is well preserved.

Judge: Very well. The court accepts this bullet into evidence.

Phoenix: So you arrest Mr. Edgeworth after you found the body and the bullet? Why is that?

Gumshoe: Well, we found the murder weapon in the boat.

Phoenix: The murder weapon…?

Gumshoe: A pistol.

Judge: Detective Gumshoe… That is vital piece of information. Please revise your testimony.

Gumshoe: Right! S-sorry, Your Honor. The murder weapon we found on the boat was decisive evidence.

Phoenix: Hold it! What about the pistol made it "decisive evidence"?

Karma: Tsk tsk tsk…

Phoenix (Thinking): Ack! He has the same evil laugh as Edgeworth…

Gumshoe: There were fingerprints on the pistol found in the boat. They were clear prints from Mr. Edgeworth's right hand.

Nick, Judy, Maya, and Phoenix: Wh-what!?

Judge: Order! Order! So Mr. Edgeworth's fingerprints were found on the murder weapon!?

Gumshoe: Y-yes, Your Honor.

Karma: Judge! This is the weapon in question.

Judge: A-accepted into evidence.

Kamra: Members of the court… We now have the pistol used in the murder, and the bullet found in the body! Detective!

Gumshoe: Y-y-yessir!

Karma: Was the bullet found in the body fired from this pistol?

Gumshoe: Yes. The ballistic markings on the bullet match the pistol.

Judge: Hmm…

Maya: Hey, guys! What does he mean, "ballistic markings"?

Karma: Shocking! To imagine someone here does not know something as basic as ballistic markings!

Maya: N-nick! He's glaring at me!

Karma: Tsk… very well, I'll explain. Actually, Judge! You do it.

Judge: Eh? M-me? … Erm, ahem. Ballistic markings are like the "fingerprints" of a gun. The barrel leaves distinctive marks on each bullet it fires. You can examine these "ballistic fingerprints" to see which gun fired the shot. It's quite accurate.

Karma: Indeed. This leads to one, inevitable conclusion: the bullet found in the victim's heart was, without a doubt, fired from this pistol. This pistol which, as you may recall, was covered with the defendant's own fingerprints!

Nick: Dammit!

Judge: O-order! Order!

Phoenix (Thinking): This is bad! This makes it look like Edgeworth did it!

Karma: Well, Judge?

Judge: I say it's almost decisive, yes. Honestly, I could declare a verdict at this point. However…

Karma: You wish to hear the witness speak, no doubt. Very well. I am somewhat fatigued, and so I will take a brief break. I will call my witness after recess. Which will last ten minutes. Judge!

Judge: Y-yes?

Karma: What are you doing? A ten minute recess! Now!

Judge: B-but, wait, I…

Karma: Just bang your flimsy gavel and get on with it, man!

Judge: Y-yes! Ahem. This court will take a ten minute recess.

Nick (Grumbling): Who's running this court, anyway!?


	12. Lotta

December 26th, 2016

District Court

Defendant Lobby No. 2, 11:09 AM

Phoenix's POV

Phoenix: Edgeworth! What's going on here!? Your fingerprints were on the murder weapon!

Edgeworth: Uh… hmm…

Judy: Plus that foggy photo makes one thing clear…

Nick: The only one who could have shot that man was the person in the photo!

Edgeworth: True…

Phoenix: Was that you in the boat?

Edgeworth: … Yes. It was me.

Phoenix: What!?

Edgeworth: But… you must believe me. I didn't shoot him.

Nick: Explain yourself! If you didn't do it, then who did!?

Edgeworth: I… don't know.

Judy: You don't know!? Weren't you right there!?

Edgeworth: … I heard a gunshot from very close by. Then… the other man fell from the boat. I can't say why, but… I thought, at the time, that he had shot himself!

Phoenix: Y-you mean it was suicide!?

Edgeworth: … That's the only explanation I can come up with.

Phoenix: Huh…

Phoenix (Thinking): How am I going to convince anyone of that!?

Phoenix: Say, Maya?

Maya: Huh? Wh-what?

Phoenix: Any progress with Mia?

Maya: Oh…

Judy: Still nothing?

Maya: No. It's not good.

Phoenix: Ugh…

Maya: I know… I'm no good for anything, am I, Nick? If I can't call my sister, I might as well not here, right?

Nick: No! Don't ever say that! You've been a big help to us on some accessions. I mean I've done things I wasn't proud of, but if I never had the motivation from Carrots, I probably wouldn't be here.

Judy: Nick's right. Even I had made some mistakes in the past and I let my ego get the best of me, and if I never found Nick, I wouldn't be here today either.

Phoenix: They're right! We can see you're always trying to help out. Even if you don't actually help… it's the thought that counts, right?

Maya: It's okay everyone, you don't have to make me feel better.

Judy: Maya, we're not just doing this to make you feel better. We mean it, you're a real big help to us. You always give us the questions we need to point it in the right direction.

Maya: But I don't know anything about trials, or defense…

Nick: So? I don't know that much about them either, but does that mean I should runaway? No! We need you to be tough for us.

Maya: But I'm a spirit medium who can't even contact spirits…

Phoenix: Aww, everyone has their off days! I mean, I've just been getting lucky lately… But you never know when my luck is going to run out!

Maya: Really…?

Edgeworth: W-w-whoa! Wright! Don't jinx this case any worse than it already is! It's bad for my heart…

Phoenix: Oh? Oh! S-sorry…

Judy: Guys, the trials about to resume.

Phoenix (Thinking): I hope this doesn't get any worse than it already is…

District Court

Courtroom No. 3, 11:20 AM

Judge: Court is back in session. Mr. von Karma, call your witness.

Karma: Yes. Will Ms. Lotta Hart take the stand?

Lotta came up to the stand.

Karma: Lotta Hart, you are a research student at a university?

Lotta: That I am.

Karma: Good. Begin by telling us what you saw the night of the incident. And don't add anything trivial or subjective. Understand?

Lotta: … Y'all need to learn some manners.

Karma: UNDERSTAND?

Lotta: Y-yeah, I understand, I understand!

Judge: Er… very well. Your testimony, please.


	13. Witness's Account

Lotta: It was Christmas Eve, just after midnight, I reckon. I was in my car. I heard this "bang" come up from the lake. When I looked out the window, I saw two gents in a boat. Then there was another "bang". There wasn't nary a thing on the lake but that boat.

Karma: Enough.

Lotta: Huh?

Karma: Judge! She happened to take a photo of the incident! This is that photo. Accept it as evidence.

Judge: W-well! This is a surprise! This looks like… the very moment of the murder! O-order! I will remove you from the court if I do not have order immediately!

Karma: As the witness testified, she looked at the lake when she heard the shot. There were no other boats on that lake! So, the man in the boat with the victim must have been the one who shot him… Yes. It was the defendant, Miles Edgeworth!

Nick: Where's your proof!?

Judge: Order! Order! Order…! I will have order!

Karma: … Well, Judge?

Judge: The evidence is… decisive. I have very little doubt about this case.

Judy: Oh no, Phoenix, do something!

Judge: Very well, this court finds the defendant…

Phoenix: Objection! W-wait! Your Honor! I haven't cross-examined the witness yet!

Karma: A cross-examination? We have photographic proof! What question can there possibly be!? This photo is worth a thousand words… and they all read "guilty"! You lose.

Nick: Grrr!

Karma: Or… Do you claim to have found a contraction in her testimony!?

Phoenix: …!

Karma: Very well. If you have to, you may cross-examine the witness. You will only flounder and ask meaningless questions! You will fail to find anything! And then, I will have you held in contempt of court!

Nick and Judy: What!?

Maya: Uh, Nick… contempt…?

Phoenix: "Contempt of court," you know?

Maya: I… guess I understand. Well… what are you going to do? Do you really think there was a contradiction with the facts in her testimony?

Phoenix: I… think I noticed one little thing… it's that photo Judy and Nick mentioned.

Nick: …! That's right!

Phoenix: But I can't just show it to them, unless she's clear she saw Edgeworth. I'll just have to press her until she's really sure.

Judy: Good thinking, Phoenix!

Maya: Right! Let's take him on!

Phoenix: Y-yeah…

Phoenix (Thinking): I got a bad feeling about this…

Phoenix: I understand… I will cross-examine the witness!

Karam: Tsk tsk tsk… Very well!

Judge: I pray for your sake this isn't a waste of time.

Phoenix: Ms. Hart, I have to ask, why were you camping there, anyway?

Lotta: I'm a research student at my university. I was taking pictures to use in my research.

Phoenix (Thinking): What research? This all sounds suspicious…

Phoenix: Ms. Hart. Could you be more specific about your "research"?

Karma: Objection! What does the witness's motive in camping by the lake have to do with this case!? The answer is "nothing"! I object to this line of questioning! Objection sustained!

Judge: W-w-wait, now, I'm the one who says that!

Karma: Well, then say it already!

Judge: Objection sustained.

Phoenix (Thinking): Thanks for nothing, Your Honor…

Phoenix: So, when you heard this "bang", you weren't looking at the lake during that time?

Lotta: Nope. I looked after I heard the noise.

Karma: Objection! She's said that already! I asked you do find "contradictions"! Not leisurely chat with the witness!

Nick: This guy is really starting to piss me off!

Phoenix: But, point being, when you looked out the window and saw the boat, could you clearly see the two men?

Lotta: Just look at the picture! Clear enough for you?

Phoenix (Thinking): Uh oh…

Phoenix: Wait a second! I wasn't asking you about the photo! I was asking if YOU saw the two men!

Lotta: Uh, yeah, well, of course…

Karma: Objection! The witness has testified that she saw them! There's also a photo! You'd best look elsewhere for your precious contradictions!

Judy: That's not fair!

Karma: Hmmph! Say what you will… but you still have not proven anything that the witness is lying yet!

Phoenix (Thinking): He's hiding something. I can tell.

Phoenix: Now are you sure you didn't see anything else but that boat?

Lotta: Yeah, sure as a country gal can be!

Phoenix (Thinking): That sounds pretty sure.

Phoenix: How come you're so sure?

Lotta: Well, heck, I scanned the whole lake.

Phoenix (Thinking): "Scanned the whole lake"? It almost sounds like she was more interested in the lake than the boat…

Phoenix: Ms. Hart… you—

Karma: Objection! Mr. Wright! The witness has answered the question in full.

Phoenix: Mmph!

Karma: No need for further questions! Objection sustained!

Judge U-uh, that's what I'm…

Karma: Sustained!

Judge: Y-yes, of course.

Phoenix (Thinking): Oh, great…

Judge: Enough! I think we've heard all we need to hear, Mr. Wright. It seems you are unable to find a contradiction in the testimony worth nothing.

Phoenix: B-but, Your Honor!

Karma: You keep your promise!

Judge: Mr. Wright. I am afraid that I will have to penalize any further outbursts… By holding you in contempt of court!

Karma: And if that happens, you'll have to leave the courtroom immediately! Understood…?

Phoenix: Uh… uh huh.

Maya: Nick…! Lotta's testimony is fishy, Nick! Real fishy!

Phoenix: I… know what you mean. But… If I can't say anything, what can I do?

Nick: Ugh! We can't give up now!

Judge: I believe we've covered the evidence sufficiently to make a decision.

Karma: Then, pass your judgment!

Judge: Very well. Mr. Miles Edgeworth, please take the stand.

Hold it!

Judge: Wh-who was that!?

Maya: It… was me.

Phoenix, Nick, and Judy: Maya!

Judge: I-is something wrong? D-do you need to use the facilities?

Maya: No, I do not! Lotta Hart! Your testimony stinks! It's unclear whether or you were actually looking at the lake! It's highly doubtful that you actually saw Mr. Edgeworth! Tell us the truth! This is the matter of life or death!

Lotta: …!

Maya: Lotta! Did you really clearly see Mr. Edgeworth that night!? Did you see him fire that pistol!?

Judge: You will stand down! The court does not acknowledge the defense's outburst!

Maya: Answer me, Lotta!

Lotta: What's the big idea, treating me like some kind of criminal!? I saw him! I swear it! I saw Edgeworth…

Karma: Objection! Enough! Judge… Declare the defense in contempt of court!

Judge: Y-yes… yes, of course. I'm sorry, but you WERE warned. Guard! Escort Mr. Wright out of the courtroom! He is in contempt of court, and must leave.

Phoenix (Thinking): No…

Nick and Judy: No…!

Wait!

Maya: I-I was the one who made the outburst, Your Honor! Nick is innocent!

Karma: Hah! What's the difference? All that remains is for the guilty verdict to be declared! Isn't that right, Mr. Phoenix Wright!?

Phoenix: Wrong!

Karma: What!?

Judy: Did you hear what Lotta Hart just said? She said that "she 'saw' Edgeworth"!

Nick: And because that was not in her original testimony, Phoenix as the right to cross-examine her again!

Judge: Order! Order! Order! Order! Order! Order!

Karma: You're in contempt of court! It's too late for wild claims! Judge! Sustain my objection!

Judge … … I'm sorry, Mr. von Karma, but I cannot.

Karma: What!?

Judge: Ms. Lotta Hart has made a new testimony. The defense does have a right to cross-examine her again.

Karam: B-but he is in contempt of court!

Maya: No, I am! If you're going to arrest someone, arrest me!

Nick: Your Honor! If it's alright with you, I'll escort Maya out of court. She's my responsibility after all.

Judge: Hmm… Very well. Nick Wilde, you may escort Ms. Maya Fey out of the courtroom immediately.

Judy: Nick…

Nick: It's alright. I need to calm down from all of this anyway. Good luck Phoenix. It's up to you and Judy now to solve the rest from here.

Maya: Good luck, Nick! I did what I could… You have to do the rest!

Phoenix: M-Maya…!

Karma: Peh! I care not for this melodrama! Listen well, Mr. Wright! I do not tolerate badgering of my witnesses!

Judy: We're running out of time, Phoenix!

Phoenix (Thinking): I better find a contradiction in here or else…

Judge: Mr. Wright! Begin your cross-examination!

Phoenix: So Ms. Hart, let me repeat on what Maya said. Did you really see my client, Mr. Edgeworth?

Lotta: How many times do I have to say it!? Yes, I saw Edgeworth!

Phoenix: Objection! I think not! Look at this photograph, Ms. Hart.

Lotta: The photo I took…?

Phoenix: The very same. There's something I want you to see in this photo… it's quite clearly visible. The fog, Ms. Hart.

Lotta: So… so?

Phoenix: This picture was taken with the professional, high quality film, correct? Yet even it could not capture the faces of the men on the boat! Yet you claim you saw Mr. Edgeworth! How!?

Lotta: Whut!? Wha-!

Judge: Mr. Wright has a point!

Karma: Objection! That's why I told her not to say that in her testimony! Please!

Judy: Well now she's said it!

Phoenix: How could you possibly see Mr. Edgeworth!? Explain yourself!

Judge: Ms. Hart.

Lotta: What!

Judge: Could you see the defendant that night?

Lotta: O-of course! I said I could and I meant I could!

Judge: Then, please testify as to the circumstances of your sighting.

Judy: You did it! You've finally made some progress!

Phoenix: Thanks the Maya. Now let's make her and Nick proud!


	14. How Edgeworth Was Seen

Lotta: Yer right. It was a cold night, and the fog was thick as grits. So, once I was finished setting up my camera, I got back in the car. Still, I brought my binoculars with me. When I heard that noise out on the lake, I looked with my binoculars. See? No problem!

Judge: Hmm… You used binoculars? Very well. You may begin your cross-examination, Mr. Wright.

Phoenix (Thinking): This one better be good!

Phoenix: Ms. Hart you said that you brought your binoculars with you?

Lotta: Yeah, binoculars.

Phoenix: Yesterday, you mentioned that you were out looking for shooting starts, correct?

Lotts: Well… yeah.

Phoenix: Wouldn't you need a telescope, not binoculars, for that?

Lotta: …!

Phoenix: I've got doubts about your camera, too! Was that really to take pictures of meteor showers?

Karma: Objection! The camera is irrelevant to this case!

Phoenix: You can't say that for certain!

Judge: Hmm… Mr. Wright. Is the camera really relevant to this case? If you believe it is, you may continue with this line of questioning.

Karma: But know this! If you find nothing with this, there will be consequences!

Judge: Well, Mr. Wright? Do you wish to press further about camera?

Phoenix (Whisper): What do you think, Judy?

Judy: Now that you've mentioned. It his strange on why she would bring binoculars for something like shooting stars.

Phoenix: And the way the camera is facing. It almost seems like if she researching something else besides stars.

Judy: Go for it!

Phoenix: The camera is of utmost importance, Your Honor. It is, perhaps, the key to this entire case! Therefore, I will continue my line of questioning!

Phoenix (Thinking): Wow! Maybe I went a little overboard there…

Judge: Very well! Ms. Hart you will testify to the court about the camera!

Lotta: Yeah, yeah, I hear ya. The camera was set up to take pictures of a meteor shower.

Phoenix: Objection! You were photographing shooting stars? That's a lie!

Lotta: S-says who!?

Phoenix: Take a look at this photograph. This was taken on an automatic setting, was it not?

Lotta: Y-yeah, that's right.

Phoenix: You have to point a camera upwards to take photos of the stars, Ms. Hart! But, as this photograph clearly shows… The camera was pointed directly at the lake!

Lotta: Ooof!

Judge: Mr. Wright! What are you driving at?

Phoenix: The witness was not at the lake to photograph shooting stars, Your Honor!

Lotta: …!

Judge W-well then, what exactly was she photographing?

Phoenix: Your Honor! Take a look at this… this is what the witness was trying to photograph!

Judge: What's this? A newspaper article? "Gourdy"…? Ah, the sighting at Gourd Lake…

Phoenix: Well, Ms. Hart?

Lotta: I… I never heard of no lake monster! You got proof or something? Let's see you prove that I was down at the lake trying to photograph this "Gourdy."

Judy: Sorry to say, but we have the proof!

Judge: Hmm… Intriguing! Very well, let's see it. And… no joking around this time, please.

Phoenix: The proof, Ms. Hart, is your own camera!

Lotta: …!

Phoenix: Your camera was set to take photos in response to loud noises, correct? Thus this photograph here, taken when a gun fired on the lake.

Lotta: …

Phoenix: And here, this article about "Gourdy." According to this article, Gourdy made a loud noise when it emerged! Well? You were trying to photograph Gourdy, weren't you! That's why you had your camera to respond to loud noises!

Judge: Order! Order! I see… I, too, thought it was a little strange.

Phoenix (Thinking): Yeah, sure!

Phoenix: Well, Ms. Hart? You were camping there to try and take a photo of Gourdy, weren't you?

Lotta: … Yeah. Not bad. Are all you lawyers that smart? So, smart boy, I was down there trying to photograph Gourdy, you got me. So what?

Judy: What do you mean?

Lotta: That don't change what I saw, does it?

Karma: Exactly! What you just used several precious minutes of our time to prove, is nothing more than that the witness is an idiot who thinks monsters exist!

Lotta: H-hey!

Karma: But, as she so succinctly said, so what!? It changes nothing!

Judy: Not true! She's got to have some reason why she hid the whole thing about Gourdy.

Judge: Ms. Hopps does have a point. Ms. Hart. Why did you hide the fact that you were researching for Gourdy from the court? Please revise your testimony.

Lotta: … Right. Fine, I'll testify. It won't change nothing though.

Phoenix (Thinking): Something will change… it has to! And I'm going to spot it!

Karma: …


	15. Lotta's New Testimony

Lotta: Actually, I'm not a research student at a university. I'm an investigative photographer. Imagine what a scoop it'd be if I got a picture of that monster! That's why I was camping out by the lake. But, that's all I was hiding. When I heard the "bang" I looked right straight out at that lake. There wasn't much else to look at, so I just watched that boat the whole time. Then I saw a flash, near one of the men's hands, and I heard another gunshot. I was looking at that boat, the whole time, cross my heart and hope to fry.

Judge: Hmm… Well, Mr. Wright. You may cross-examine the witness.

Karma: Objection! The witness's testimony is unchanged from before! Whether she is a research student or a photographer has no bearing on this case! There is no need to waste more of our time with another pointless cross-examination!

Judge: Er… hmm.

Phoenix: Objection! I claim the defense's right to cross-examine the witness, Your Honor!

Phoenix (Thinking): von Karma's up to something, I know it! He doesn't want me to cross-examine her because… why? Was there a contradiction?

Judge: Very well. You may begin the cross-examination. You seem sure of yourself; you must have something in mind.

Karma: Hah! That would be a first!

Phoenix (Thinking): Hah hah, very funny.

Judge: You understand that this is your last chance at a cross-examination, Mr. Wright? If there is no problem with the testimony this time, we will let the witness leave. I will announce my verdict at that time, Mr. Wright. Understood?

Phoenix: Yes, Your Honor. Ms. Hart! Were you REALLY looking at that boat!?

Lotta: W-what's with you!? Course I was looking at it! It was the only thing out there! Any normal person'd be looking at it!

Phoenix: I agree, any normal person would. But you are far from normal!

Lotta: Wh-what!? Y'all wanna step over here and say that!?

Phoenix: You were camping at the lake to take a picture of Gourdy! Think about it- What would you do if you heard a loud noise? You'd be scanning the lake, for any sign of Gourdy, that's what! You wouldn't give the boat a second thought!

Lotta: Ah!

Judge: Order! Continue, Mr. Wright!

Phoenix: You testified that you were watching the boat through binoculars! However, you wouldn't need binoculars to watch that boat! You needed them to search for Gourdy… and that's what you were doing!

Lotta: …! … …

Phoenix: Well!?

Lotta: Hmph… Well, now that y'all mention it… I did sort of take my binoculars and kind of scan the lake a bit… I mean, Gourdy might be out there, n' all…

Judge: M-Ms. Hart! A-are you saying that you were NOT watching the boat, then?

Lotta: … S-sorry, y'all. I wasn't fibbing, really. I was, just… I thought y'know, I could be witness to a murder n' all! I kinda got excited. I was sure I was watching that boat… till now.

Judge: … This… this is totally uncalled for—

Lotta: B-but hey! You got the photograph! You got proof!

Judge: Hmm… Still, we can't see who is shooting who in this.

Lotta: Right! Right! That's why I took the photo n'…

Karma: Objection! Witness… That's enough. You've had a long day. Shut your pie-hole.

Lotta: Sh-shut my what!?

Judy: What was she going to say?

Phoenix: She took the photo and… wait! Didn't Gumshoe say she was going enlarge the photo she took!?

Judy: …! You're right! Did she do it!?

Phoenix: She has to have done it, yet von Karma stopped her.

Judy: Then that can only mean one thing.

Phoenix (Thinking): I bet that enlarged photo shows something bad for von Karma!

Judy: This is our chance! It's now or never!

Phoenix: Right! Ms. Hart! Look at this photograph. You enlarged this photograph, did you not?

Lotta: Y-yeah! I did!

Phoenix: Why had that enlargement not been presented to the court!?

Karma: Objection! B-because it does not exist!

Lotta: What're y'all talking about!? You were the one who told me not to show it in court in the first place! You old fool!

Judy: *Laughing* Oh, oh, I was Nick was here now!

Judge: What's the meaning of this, Mr. von Karma!

Karma: Er… erm…

Phoenix: Ms. Hart! Show the photo to the court! Show us the enlargement!

Karma: Objection! The prosecution objects to the submission of this evidence!

Judge: Objection… denied. The witness will show the enlargement to the court.

Lotta: Here it is.

Judge: Hmm. We still cannot see who is firing in this. It could be the defendant… or maybe it's not. Regardless, I'll accept this as evidence.

Karma: Happy now, Mr. Wright?

Phoenix: Hmm…

Phoenix (Thinking): There has to be something!

Karma: You asked for the enlargement, you got the enlargement. And little good it has done any of us! That's why I requested she not show it!

Judge: Hmm… I suppose this means that the cross-examination…

Karma: Is over! Obviously!

Judge: Then, I would like to close the cross-examination of Ms. Lotta Hart.

Karma: And none too soon. That was a flagrant waste of my time.

Judge: Mr. von Karma, do you have anything to add?

Karma: I stated everything I needed to when this trial began. Decisive evidence. A decisive witness. What else could possibly be required?

Judge: Nothing, of course. Then, I believe it is time for me to declare my verdict.

Phoenix (Thinking): Wait… it's not supposed to go like this!

Judy: …! Phoenix, look at this!

Phoenix: What is it?

Judy: Look at the hand that man is firing that pistol with.

Phoenix: …! Your Honor! There is something decidedly strange with this enlargement!

Judge: W-what might that be? Mr. Wright… You will show the court what you mean! What about this photo is "strange"?

Phoenix (Thinking): Okay… here goes nothing!

Phoenix: Here, Your Honor!

Judge: The shooter…? I'm not sure I understand. What about the shooter is strange?

Phoenix: Look at the hand holding the pistol, Your Honor!

Judge: The hand…?

Phoenix: That hand directly contradicts another piece of evidence!

Judge: This man's left hand does what…!?

Phoenix: Let me show you. The evidence is clear. The man in this photograph is holding that pistol in his left hand. However! The prints on the murder weapon were from Edgeworth's "right hand!" Ergo! The man shooting the pistol in this photograph is not Mr. Edgeworth!


	16. Who was the Shooter?

Judge: Now that everyone in the courtroom has quieted down… I would like to reconvene this court of law! Mr. Wright.

Phoenix: Yes, Your Honor.

Judge: You have given us definitive proof today. We now know that it was not Mr. Edgeworth who fired the pistol that night. However… This leaves us with a rather large problem. If Mr. Edgeworth didn't do it, then who shot our victim?

Karma: Precisely! As we have seen, there were no other people on the lake that night! Who but the defendant could have shot the victim!?

Phoenix: There is only one explanation remaining! The man who shot the victim was none other than… the victim himself!

Judge: Order! Order! So… you are saying that the victim committed suicide?

Phoenix: Yes, Your Honor. I can think of no other explanation.

Judge: Hmm… Indeed, that does seem to be the only remaining option.

Karma: Objection! I'm so very, very sorry, Mr. Wright. But suicide is out of the question.

Judy: Why's that?

Karma: An examination of the victim's wound reveals the distance at which he was shot.

Phoenix: The… distance?

Karam: The victim was clearly shot from further than a meter away!

Phoenix: A meter! Th-that's three feet!

Karma: There is no way it could have been suicide!

Judy: Wh-what!?

Judge: Order! Order! Mr. von Karma! Are you sure of the accuracy of your data!?

Karma: Of course! I had already considered the possibility of suicide, you see.

Judge: Hmm… I see. Very well, allow me to state my opinion. Considering the situation, the shooter had to be the defendant, Mr. Edgeworth. However! The prints on the gun reveal that the shooter was not Mr. Edgeworth. This is a conundrum. Therefore, I would like to suspend proceedings for this trial for the day. The court orders the defense and the prosecution to further investigate this matter. Understood?

Phoenix: Yes, Your Honor.

Karma: …

Judge: That is all. The court is adjourned.

December 26th, 2016

District Court

Defendant Lobby No. 2, 1:15 PM

Phoenix's POV

Phoenix: Whew, that was a close one.

Judy: Nick…

Phoenix: It's alright. We'll go visit Nick and Maya before we investigate. Oh, hey Edgeworth.

Edgeworth: …

Phoenix: Hey! Don't you have anything to say!?

Edgeworth: No. I have yet to be declared innocent, Wright.

Judy: Well, yeah, but...

Phoenix: What happened out there on that lake, anyway!? If he didn't committed suicide, the who…?

Judy: The shooter was about a meter away, too!

Edgeworth: … W-what? Don't give me that look! I did not kill him!

Judy: Okay… Okay… calm down.

Edgeworth: Hmph.

Phoenix: Look… We're going to check on Maya and Nick.

Edgeworth: Oh… Wright.

Phoenix: What?

Edgeworth: Tell Maya something for me.

Phoenix: What?

Edgeworth: … … … Tell… Tell her to watch what she says in court. That's all.

Judy: Yeah… sure… we'll tell her.

Phoenix (Thinking): Yeah, I'm sure she'll be happy to hear you say that, Edgeworth. Jerk!

I requisitioned a transcript of Lotta's entire testimony. I thought it might give me some ammunition for the trial tomorrow. Of course she didn't see the shooter… So the only part of her testimony that stood was the "bang" she heard.


	17. Hunting for Gourdy

December 26th, 2016

Police Department

Criminal Affairs, 1:20 PM

Nick's POV

Gumshoe: Alright, pal. As soon as Maya is done in the questioning room, she's free to go.

Nick: Thank you so much, Gumshoe. Really, I own you big time.

Gumshoe: Think nothing of it! Just doing my job, pal! I'll be honest with you, I am very grateful on what she did today. I was really worried for Mr. Edgeworth, if she hadn't said anything, I image it would have been much worst for Mr. Edgeworth! Seeing you and Maya walking out of the courtroom. I'll be honest, I shed a tear or two, pal!

Nick: In all serious though, how much is the bail going to be for Maya?

Gumshoe: Oh, don't worry about that, pal! Mr. Edgeworth is posting the whole amount.

Nick: R-r-really!? Edgeworth!?

Gumshoe: Didn't I tell you? He's grateful to her for what she did. Alright, pal. I'm headed back to the office preparing myself for the case. If you have any questions, you know where to find me. Good luck, pal.

Nick (Thinking): Edgeworth… I wonder if I can get him to pay the rent this month, or get me a sports car!

?: Father!

Nick: Hey Maya, they let you out!

Maya: Just now, yes. They were really mean to me! They we're like, "okay what did you do this time?" like I was some sort of criminal, can you believe it!?

Nick: Well… at least they let you out now, right?

Maya: That's true. Hey, he comes Nick and mother!

Judy: Maya!

Maya: I'm okay mother. I just got out. I heard about what happened at the trial today. I'm glad Mr. Edgeworth made it through the day okay.

Phoenix: Hey. Why'd you do that, anyway?

Maya: … I don't know. I… just knew I had to do something. I know I'm not the lawyer my sister was… …

Nick: Don't be too hard on her Phoenix, she was just scared.

Maya: I'm sorry.

Phoenix: Well, you did save the trial… Just, behave from now on, okay?

Maya: O… okay.

Judy: Hey, you get to leave now, right?

Maya: Right.

Nick: And you get to be back with us and finding clues, right?

Maya: Right!

Judy: Then, what are we waiting for, let's get back on solving this case!

Maya: Right!

Phoenix: By the way, do you know how much the bail is going to be?

Nick: Oh don't worry. Gumshoe told me and Edgeworth's got you cover for that.

Phoenix: E-edgeworth!?

Maya: Mr. Edgeworth posted bail for me!?

Nick: He said he was really grateful for what you did today.

Maya: Mr. Edgeworth did that…?

Judy: Well, I'll be…

Maya: … I have to make it up to him! We've got to win this case, guys!

Phoenix: Well, it's the least we can do, and I still believe Edgeworth is not the killer.

Judy: But then, if it's not Edgeworth and if it wasn't a suicide, then who…?

Phoenix: That's what we're going to find out, starting at Gourd Lake.

Gourd Lake Park

Entrance, 2:00 PM

Maya: There aren't many cops around today, are there?

Nick: Gumshoe mention that most of them, including him, are at the precinct, working up the case against Edgeworth.

Maya: Hmm…

?: Hey, y'all!

Maya: Hey, it's Lotta!

Lotta: Y'all really did it today…

Phoenix: Wh-what did we do now?

Lotta: Naw, I'm not complaining! See, I did a little thinking. A little… self-reflection, you might say. I realized that bein' a witness is a mighty big responsibility. But I just went up there and started blabbing any old thing that came to mind.

Judy: Lotta…

Lotta: So, you see, I want to make it up to y'all.

Phoenix: "Make it up"…?

Nick: How?

Lotta: Well, ya see… Actually, I got a bit of information for you.

Maya: What!?

Judy: R-really!?

Lotta: That von Karma didn't want me to say nothin' about it.

Maya: Wh-what information!?

Lotta: Now we're getting to the heart of it! See, I reckoned we might be able to do ourselves a little "exchange."

Nick: E-"exchange"?

Phoenix: Umm… I thought this was to "make it up to us"…?

Lotta: Right! I propose a little exchange to make it up to you!

Nick, Judy, and Phoenix: …

Lotta: What!? Information don't come cheap, my friend!

Maya: Uh…

Lotta: Hey! I see you thinking "my, how unsophisticated these southern folks are"! It's written all over yer face! Let me tell you, most southerners are WAY more sophisticated than you… I'm just the exception, okay? Well, what'll be? We gonna deal, or not!?

Maya: Wh-what do we do?

Judy: *sigh* Looks like we have no choice.

Nick (Thinking): Paying for information. Reminds me of a certain girl that did that to me once.

Phoenix: Okay. How much?

Lotta: Huh? You completely off your rocker? I may not be sophisticated, but I'm not trying to rob the poor!

Nick: Then, what do you want?

Lotta: The only fair exchange for information is… information!

Judy: In-information…? About… what?

Lotta: Listen good- What I need from you is information about Gourdy!

Nick, Judy, and Maya: WHAT!?

Phoenix: B-but Gourdy doesn't… I mean, Gourdy might not exist!

Lotta: Then bring me proof that shows he don't!

Phoenix: Uh…

Lotta: I'll be keepin' watch from the car, okay? You see something, y'all come to me first, got it?

Phoenix: O-okay…

Lotta: Right! See y'all later!

Phoenix: …

Nick: How in the hell, are we suppose to prove that "Gourdy" doesn't exist!?

Judy: W-well, we can always look around the park for some clues.

Maya: Right, let's get hunting!

Nick (Thinking): Someone shoot me!

Gourd Lake

Public Beach, 2:25 PM

Phoenix's POV

We made our way back to the hot dog stand and saw a really creepy looking balloon!

Phoenix: Wh-what's that?

Maya: Th-the Steel Samurai, Nick?

Butz: Yo! Maya!

Phoenix: Larry! What the heck is this!?

Nick: And more importantly, where did you get this!?

Butz: Oh, it was my girl Kiyance's idea… She was all "if you like, put this here, it would be, like, really cool!" Dude, she gave it to me along with the banner!

Maya: Wow! That's really impressive she could find those for you!

Butz: Well, she knows a lot of people. And that show's finished now, so she got 'em for free.

Phoenix: Right…

Judy: What's that machine for?

Butz: That? That's a compressor. I use it to fill up that balloon there with air.

Maya: Huh, neat.

Butz: Just got it repaired yesterday! Man, what a drag that was. Yo, Nick! What happened with Edgeworth?

Phoenix: Well, we made it through the first day in court all right… I don't know how good our prospects are from here on, though.

Butz: Huh.

Maya: Hey, Larry, did you know Edgeworth's secret weakness? He's terrified of earthquakes! He acts like a little boy!

Butz: Huh? That's weird. I don't think he was ever like that in school.

Maya: No? Really?

Butz: Well, we were only in the same class for a year. He transferred schools pretty quickly…

Judy: Transferred?

Phoenix (Thinking): Right… when the DL-6 Incident happened.

Phoenix: Larry, we're going to take a look around the park. We'll catch up later.

Butz: See ya, Nick!

Gourd Lake

Boat Rental Shop, 2:35 PM

Nick: Well, if we're going to find Gourdy, we might as well start here.

Phoenix: Okay and how do we look for a make-believe monster?

Judy: Well, he was found in the lake. We'll just borrow one of these boats and search for him.

Nick: But that could take hours, and we don't have that much time to look for a monster, with just a boat.

Maya: And it looks like the place is close.

Judy: Well, any of you got a fishing pole or something?

Phoenix: Sorry, I'm not a fishing person.

Judy: Great, now what?

Nick: … Hmm… I think I know someone who can help us.


	18. Missile

December 26th, 2016

Police Department

Criminal Affairs, 3:10 PM

Phoenix's POV

Gumshoe: Hey there, pal. What's up? You look out of sorts. Wait… you didn't go and do something that's going to hurt Mr. Edgeworth's case again!

Phoenix: What do you mean, "again"!?

Gumshoe: Whatever, have a seat, pal. I'm here for you if you need anything. Besides money, that is.

Nick: Thoughtful of you, but don't worry it doesn't involve money.

Maya: Detective Gumshoe, do you know "Gorudy"?

Gumshoe: The monster down in Gourd Lake? Not personally, no.

Maya: Well… we're looking for him.

Gumshoe: Huh!? Are you out of your minds!?

Maya: Eeek!

Gumshoe: You got time to do wild monster hunting!? How about doing a little questioning for me then!?

Maya: Oh… Detective Gumshoe is scaring me.

Nick and I told Detective Gumshoe about the deal with Lotta.

Gumshoe: … I see, pal. Sorry for shoutin' at you.

Nick: Honestly, if I was a boss of a work place, and one of my workers took the day off because of some stupid monster, I yell at them too.

Gumshoe: … Right! Well away, I, Detective Gumshoe, will aid your search for Gourdy!

Nick: H-huh!?

Judy: How!?

Gumshoe: Actually, I'll lent you one of our officers to help you search for Gourdy. Officer Missile, Officer Missile. This is Detective Gumshoe. Come to the office, over.

Maya: Missile...?

Gumshoe: He's one of our newest officers on the force, he's very useful for finding anything we need.

?: You call, Detective Gumshoe?

Gumshoe: Ah, Missile! Perfect! I like you meet my friends, Officer Nick, Officer Judy, Maya, and Mr. Wright.

Missile: Oh, so you're the people Edgeworth and Gumshoe mentioned. My name is Missile.

Missile is a young, about 18 years old, police dog. I little chubby, but nice fur.

Gumshoe: Do you still have that metal detector in your office, sir?

Missile: I do.

Gumshoe: Great, I'm assigning you do help these guys into looking for a very important item they need. I'm counting on you, Missile.

Missile: Yes, sir! I won't let you down!

Gumshoe: That's the spirit. Now go grab your metal detector and go with them. Dismiss!

December 26th, 2016

Gourd Lake

Entrance, 3:50 PM

Missile: This is the place where you need to find Gourdy?

Nick: Pretty much.

Missile: Well okay. Let's start searching.

Boat Rental Shop

Nick: Anything yet?

Missile: Nothing yet.

*Beep* Beep* Beeeeeep*

Missile: I found something!

Phoenix: Sure was lot enough about it.

Missile: It's over there behind those bushes. Hold on! ... Hey, come look what I found!

We followed Missile to the bushes and founded an air tank.

Missile: Someone help me pull this out.

Maya: I thought it was Gourdy.

Missile: Sorry to disappoint you, but this doesn't look anything like a sea monster.

Judy: Hey look. There's a string of flags around this air tank.

Phoenix: A string of flags? Wait a minute!

Public Beach, 5:10 PM

Phoenix's POV

We found Larry cleaning the hot dog stand counter. Nick showed him what we've found.

Butz: What? An air tank? What about it?

Nick: We wanted to ask you about this tank. Is it yours?

Butz: Wh-why would I have a thing like that?

Nick: Look—see how there's a string of flags around the tank valve? It's just like the string of flags around your Steel Samurai there.

Butz: …! Hey! This is police assault! I'm not answering any more questions until my lawyer gets here!

Phoenix: Umm… Larry. You do know I'm your lawyer right. And Nick brings up a good point. Those flags you have around Steel Samurai are just like the flags around this here air tank.

Butz: …! M-must be a coincidence! There're strings of flags everywhere these days! L-like elementary schools! A-and used car dealerships! L-look, why would I need a tank anyway!?

Phoenix: You used this to inflate that, didn't you?

Butz: I-inflate what!?

Judy: What else? The Steel Samurai balloon!

Butz: ! … N-now why would you go asking me a question like that?

Phoenix (Thinking): Looks like we hit the nail on the head.

Butz: … Right… right… Actually, umm… See, the compressor I always use was on the fritz. So I tried using the tank to inflate it, just once. And, er, it didn't go so well.

Phoenix (Thinking): As I suspected!

Nick: How not so well, are we talking about here?

Butz: W-well, y'know…

Judy: Actually, we don't. Could you be a little bit more detailed about that?

Butz: C-c'mon… Look, it's really embarrassing so I really don't want to talk about it…

Maya: Tell us! Tell us!

Butz: … Fine. Whatever. It's like I what I said, the compressor was busted. So I took the tank and tried to fill the Samurai up with that. And then…

BLAMM!

Butz: The valve busted open and made this incredible noise! And that tank there took off like a rocket. And it took my poor deflated Steel Samurai with it!

Maya: What!?

Judy: So it took off into Gourd Lake?

Butz: It sure scared me out of my gourd, that's for sure.

Nick: So, the tank and the Steel Samurai you were trying to fill up flew away…

Maya: What happened next?

Butz: Well, all that happened on the 20th or so.

Phoenix (Thinking): The 20th… a week ago.

Butz: Now, as far as I can see, the tank went flying out into the lake. So I went out every night in a boat looking for it. I mean, Kiyance gave me that Steel Samurai after all!

Judy: And when did you find it?

Butz: Just the night before last! It flew way out there! Took me four whole days to find it.

Phoenix (Thinking): The night before last… was the night of the murder!

Butz: Sorry for not telling you, guys. Actually, I was here on the night of the murder. But, you see, I went home before midnight.

Nick: So you didn't know about what happened?

Butz: No…

Maya: That's too bad…

Phoenix: It's not all bad. We've solved one mystery at least.

Nick: Thanks for your help, Missile.

Missile: No worries, glad I could help. Well I better be getting back to Criminal Affairs. Good luck!

Phoenix (Thinking): Maybe we should go tell her…

Gourd Lake Woods, 5:45 PM

Lotta: Hey y'all! Well? Y'all find anything out about Gourdy?

Phoenix: Huh? Gourdy? Oh, we found him already.

Nick: We huh…!?

Maya: What!? I haven't seen any monsters yet!

Lotta: Y-y'all for real!? Gourdy really exists!? Wait! I need proof! You get a photo!?

Phoenix: Of course I have proof.

Judy: We do!?

Maya: No fair, Nick! It was when I went to the bathroom, wasn't it!? That's when you made contact with Gourdy!

Lotta: Enough jabbering already, let's see your proof!

Maya: Larry's air tank…?

Lotta: What're y'all doing with an air tank?

Phoenix: This… is Gourdy.

Lotta: Umm… scuze me?

Maya: Wh-what exactly are you saying, Nick?

Phoenix: There's a stand near here… a hotdog stand. There's a giant inflatable samurai doll there. About a week ago, an idiot, who happens to be a friend of mine, tried to fill it. He used this air tank, and when the valve blew, the tank flew into the lake. Apparently, it made a pretty loud "bang" when it flew...

Lotta: A "bang"…?

Phoenix: The tank, along with the still deflated Samurai fell into the lake. At the same time, a couple was taking a photograph of the lake. This photo!

I show her the article of the couple taking the photo.

Maya: Wait… So… you're saying what Gourdy… Is really the Steel Samurai!?

Nick: What a twist!

Lotta: … … Well, that's a fine way to ruin a gal's dreams.

Phoenix: I'm sorry, Lotta.

Lotta: Nah, it's okay, you win. I'll give you your info, like I promised.

Maya: Poor, Lotta…

Judy: So, if you don't mind, what so of "information" do you have for us?

Lotta: A promise is a promise I guess… I overheard the cops around here saying something about the witness tomorrow… They said he's the caretaker of the boat rental place up the path here.

Maya: Boat rental…?

Nick: But that place look so deserted. I didn't think there would be anyone in there.

Lotta: Just an old guy, living all by himself. Y'all should go check it out.

Maya: Thanks, Lotta! We will! Let's get cracking!

Lotta: Hold on.

Phoenix: Something else?

Lotta: Yeah… the night of the murder. My camera clicked twice, you know.

Judy: What did it picked up?

Lotta: Well… there's nothing in it at all. Just the lake. I figured it wouldn't be much use as evidence, so I kept it to myself. Well, it might not be helpful at all, but… Here, take it.

Nick: Thank you.

Lotta: Bye now. Y'all take care. Time for me to pack up and leave.

Maya: … Poor Lotta…

Nick: I know… I feel bad for her.

Phoenix: It's all Larry's fault. The legend still lives on, I guess.

Maya: The "legend"…?

Phoenix: Yeah, the legend of Larry, familiar to all who know him for any length of time… "When something smells, it's usually the Butz."

Maya: Hmm. Someone should whip that Butz into shape.


	19. Boat Rental Shop

December 26th, 2016

Boat Rental Shop, 5:50 PM

Judy's POV

Maya: Hey, guys! This is the boat shop that Lotta was talking about!

Phoenix: You're right. Doesn't seem to be anyone around at all.

Nick: Well the doors not lock.

Judy: Let's check it out.

Caretaker's Shack

Judy: Hello? Anyone home?

Just then I saw a old brown bear washing some dishes. He turned around was facing us.

Uncle: Meg! That you!?

Maya: Eeek!

Uncle: I see you brought Lois, too! And is that Keith and Peter with you!? Where have you guys been! I've been worried sick.

Maya: … Mother, Father, you handle this one.

Nick: I'll… leave this up to Carrots. Ladies first after all.

Judy: I… think Phoenix will be much better to handle this guy.

Phoenix: Uh, I think this is a job for a cop.

Uncle: Meg!

Maya: Y-yes!?

Uncle: Finally made up your mind, have you?

Maya: M-my mind?

Uncle: You'll run the pasta shop when I'm gone?

Maya: P-pasta?

Uncle: And Lois will be the waiter, right?

Judy: W-w-waiter!?

Uncle: Glad to hear it, glad to hear it! You make your old man proud. When you kids left the house I didn't know what to think. How'm I supposed to keep this place running, an old man like me? Polly! The kids are home!

Polly: Hello! Hello! *squawk*

Nick: Well I'll be… a parrot!

Uncle: Keith!

Phoenix: Y-yes!?

Uncle: I leave the "Wet Noodle" in your capable hands, sonny. And Peter will be your manager!

Maya: N-Nick? What's the "Wet Noodle"?

Phoenix: Um, based on the available evidence, I'd say it's the name of his pasta shop.

Uncle: That's a relief, isn't it, Polly?

Polly: Hello! Hello! *squawk*

Uncle: Ayup… …

Maya: He fell asleep…

Phoenix: I guess he's relieved.

Maya: Wow… what an amazing parrot that is. Good morning!

Polly: …

Maya: Hello!

Polly: …

Maya: He ignored me!

Uncle: What, you forgot, Meg? You gotta call her name first!

Maya: Her name?

Uncle: Polly! How ya been!?

Polly: Hello! Hello! *squawk*

Uncle: See? Neat! So the parrot's name is "Polly"! Too bad all she can say is "hello"…

Uncle: Har har har! Old Polly can say lots of things! You just need to know the secret words!

Judy: The "secret word"…?

Uncle: Ack, my memory's gotten worse of late. That's why I just tell everything important to old Polly here.

Maya: Everything… important? Hmm, I wonder… Polly! What's the number to the safe on the top of the TV!?

Polly: …1228! *squawk*

Maya: Alright!

Uncle: H-hey! Polly! Watch it, will ya!

Maya: Heh heh. See, all it takes is a little clever thinking!

Judy (Thinking): I think Nick's old sneaky tricks is starting to influence Maya.

Maya: Quick, father! Write that number down!

Nick: On it!

Judy: Don't encourage her!

Phoenix: Umm… this is a boat rental shop, right?

Uncle: What're you talking about!? This here's the palace of the pasta, the "Wet Noodle"! Though, now that you mention it, we haven't gotten many orders for spaghetti lately. All the kids come up and say "Yo dude, we wanna ride in one of your boats!" That's way I keep them boats out there. Youngsters these days… Darned if I understand 'em!

Judy: I'm pretty confused, myself.

Maya: Nick… This isn't going anywhere.

Phoenix: But this old man is the witness tomorrow, right? We've got to find some way to get the information out of him!

Nick: In that case… excuse me sir, could have a look at this?

Uncle: Ehhhhh… That a police badge?

Judy: Yes sir, I have one too.

The old man looks at Phoenix.

Uncle: And this that a lawyer's badge you've got there?

Phoenix: Y-yes, it is!

Uncle: … I get it.

Phoenix: Huh?

Uncle: Ayup… I got you figured out now! You're not Keith!

Phoenix: …

Nick: Uh… no sir. And I'm not Peter. I'm Nick Wilde.

Judy: And I'm Judy Hopps.

Maya: And I'm not Meg, either!

Uncle: …

Judy: We're here investigating a murder that took place on this lake the other night.

Maya: Please, help us!

Uncle: … Hmm… a lawyer and some officers, huh?

Nick: Yes. We like for you to tell us anything you know from the other night.

Uncle: Alright, I'll help. But, on one condition.

Judy: And that is…?

Uncle: When this case is over and done… You'll run the "Wet Noodle"!

Phoenix: Okay, we promise.

Maya: N-Nick! Are you sure about this?

Phoenix: Hey, anything to get this case solved. Also… Who wouldn't want to eat "Phoenix Noodles"?

Judy: Well… I guess.

Uncle: That's my boy! Good for you, Keith.

Phoenix: W-wait, didn't I just say…

Uncle: You too Meg… You'll make me, Peter, and Lois proud! Heh heh heh… you bring a tear to your old man's eye, you know. Now, what was that you wanted to know? Speak up, Polly!

Polly: Hello! Hello! *squawk*

Judy (Thinking): This guy and Bellwether would be great together.

Nick: Well… *ahem* Sir. We like to ask you about this.

Nick showed the old man the photo of the two men on the boat.

Uncle: … Ayup, I seen this.

Phoenix: Y-you know something about this, sir!?

Uncle: Keith.

Phoenix: Y-yes?

Uncle: It's okay. You can call me Dad.

Phoenix: … D-Dad! You know something about this!?

Uncle: Ayup. The other night… out on the lake…

Maya: Yes? Yes!?

Uncle: I know all about that! I seen it.

Maya: Whaaaat!?

Judy: T-tell us! Tell us what you saw!

Uncle: Well, I suppose. Since you're taking over the shop and all… I forgot the time, but it was pretty dark outside… probably night, ayup.

Judy (Thinking): Midnight, but I guess it was dark outside.

Uncle: Then I heard this "bang"! So I looked outside. Then I heard another one. "Bang"! A little while later, this boat comes back. Then a young man walked by my window here. He was mutterin' something to himself, ayup.

Nick: What did he say?

Uncle: … Ayup… … I forgot. I'll remember tomorrow by court time, promise.

Judy: Ugh! We need know now!

Uncle: You know what? Eh? Little Terry was just here.

Phoenix: "Terry"…?

Uncle: Ayup, that kid next door. You always used to make him cry, remember? He was wearin' this tattered old coat. Got himself some whiskers growing out of his face.

Judy (Thinking): Gumshoe…

Uncle: He comes up and tells me to come down to court tomorrow.

Maya: Really…?

Nick: Okay, well thank you for your time. And thank you for the information, Mr… Dad?

Phoenix: Let's go Maya; we should probably get ready for the trial tomorrow.

Maya: I think you're right. Oh, wait—I had one more question.

Phoenix: Huh?

Maya: Polly! Polly! Have we forgotten something?

Polly: *squawk* Don't forget DL-6! *squawk*

Maya: H-huh!? What did she just say?

Judy: One more time, Polly!

Polly: Don't forget DL-6! *squawk*

Nick: What!? The Incident!?

Phoenix: Hey, mister! I-I mean Dad!

Judy: Too late, he's asleep. Looks like he'll be out for awhile.

Nick: Who is this guy!?

We left the shack, still wondering what happened back there.

Maya: Why would that bird Polly know about DL-6…?

Judy: And how does that old guy know about too?

Nick: I think it's time we pay a certain chief a visit.


	20. DL-6

December 26th, 2016

ZPD Police Station, 6:30PM

Nick's POV

Nick: Hey, Clawhauser. Is Bogo around?

Bogo: Just got done in a meeting, actually. Great job in the trial by the way. Sorry to hear what happened though.

Maya: It's alright; Detective Gumshoe let me out afterwards anyway.

Bogo: Yes, I spoke with Gumshoe, yesterday. He sure is heck really worried for Edgeworth. Can't blame him, I may not like Edgeworth that much, but even I know he would never stoop to this low. So, how can I help you?

Phoenix: Well, we were wondering do you have any information about DL-6?

Bogo: DL-6? The famous incident? Why would do you need to know about it.

Phoenix told the Chief about the parrot for the old caretaker's shack.

Bogo: I see. Come to my office.

Chief Bogo's Office

Bogo: You must remember that this was 15 years ago, so my memory of that case is a bit foggy, but I'll do my best on giving you the important details. If I remember right, it was December 28th, 2001. It was two months after I passed my training. I was filling up some case files that were solved and putting them away. There was a huge earthquake that day. The power went out, the place was still there, with some parts of the ceiling falling. Once it was over, and the power was back on, and we got a call saying a person was murdered in an elevator at the district court. The same court that's holding this trial for Edgeworth.

Judy: And the person that was murder was Edgeworth's father?

Bogo: Yes, Gregory Edgeworth. I've never met the guy, but my father told me he was a good man and defense lawyer. Anyway, we got to the scene and examine the body, we found a bullet inside his chest, he was shot from the heart. My father put me on the case, and well you the rest, Officer Wilde.

Nick: That's when you needed Maya's mother and you found the "killer", but he got away.

Bogo: After that, most of the team gave up, expect me. I still wanted some answers, if that man couldn't have done it, then who? I don't know how many times I went back to the court to see if I've missed something. 15 years later and I still found nothing.

Phoenix: That's why we're here. With that case being mention so many times and the fact that the status of limitations runs out of that case, it can't be just a coincidence.

Judy: Chief. Do you have any of the evidence from the incident?

Bogo: Sorry, but once a case is solve or unsolved, they go into a records room from a higher rank police station. I think Detective Gumshoe should have some more information for you.

Maya: Thank you so much.

Bogo: I don't know how much it'll help, but it's worth a shot.

Police Department

Criminal Affairs, 7:05 PM

Phoenix's POV

Gumshoe: Hey, pal! Long time no see! … You don't look so happy. What's wrong this time?

Phoenix: Actually, we wanted to ask you something…

Gumshoe: Yeah?

Phoenix: You know the boat rental shop down at Gourd Lake?

Gumshoe: Oh, yeah…

Nick: Well we pay a visit to the place and we met this crazy old man.

Maya: Do you know who that old man is, Detective?

Gumshoe: … Actually… I don't. He's a bit of an odd bird… I haven't been able to get a straight answer out of him. I decided at first that he wasn't persuasive enough to stand and testify as a witness. That's why we called Ms. Lotta Hart yesterday. As for who he is… We have absolutely no idea.

Judy: Well anyway, as we about to leave Maya asked Polly a question and well…

Flashback

Maya: Polly! Polly! Have we forgotten something?

Polly: *squawk* Don't forget DL-6! *squawk*

Flashback end

Gumshoe: Wh-what!? Is that true!?

Phoenix: It's true; somehow we think that this man is connected to the DL-6 Incident. We went to Chief Bogo's office to get some answers, but he told us that you have the case file for it.

Judy: If it's not too much trouble, Detective, may we have a look at that case, please?

Gumshoe: Well… to be honest, I don't know that much about DL-6 either. Mr. Edgeworth forbade us from reading the file. But… if your theory is correct, I suppose I can open up the case file for you.

Maya: Thank you, Detective!

Gumshoe: Through there is the Station's Records Room. I'll give you special permission to go in and find what you need.

Maya: All right! Way to go, Detective Gumshoe! Alright, to the Records Room!

Phoenix (Thinking): I guess it's time we learn Edgeworth's past.

Police Department

Records Room

Maya: Wow! It's amazing…..ly dusty.

Judy: Well that's what is like when you leave stuff sitting around for a long time.

Phoenix: Ten years of flies and ten years of dust, I guess.

Maya: Let's find that DL-6 stuff quick!

Phoenix (Thinking): Fifteen years ago… both me and Edgeworth were nine years old. We were almost through with fourth grade when he suddenly transferred. Because of DL-6…?

Maya: Guys! I found out where the file is!

Nick: O-oh! Great job, Maya!

Maya: There's a lot of information about the case. There's the case itself, the victim, and the suspect.

Judy: Which should be look at first?

Phoenix: Let's look at the case itself for. I like some more information on it.

Maya: Got it! Here it is!

Nick: Its just as much as Chief Bogo said. It was December 28, 2001. There was a earthquake in the courtroom, and three people were trapped in an elevator, the earthquake happened at 2:00 PM. The people were trapped in that elevator for five hours.

Phoenix: Five hours…!

Maya: That would be scary like that, in the dark!

Judy: Look! It says that there was a lack of oxygen in the elevator, and the survivors were unconscious.

Maya: The survivors…?

Phoenix: One of the three in the elevator had been shot… in the heart.

Nick: Edgeworth's father…

Phoenix: Edgeworth told me that his father was shot before his very eyes.

Judy: …! Then… th-that means…

Nick: He was one of the people trapped in that elevator!

Judy: What else to you we have on Edgeworth's father?

Maya: Hold on… Here! Found it!

Phoenix: Gregory Edgeworth, 35, defense attorney. If he were still alive, he'd be 50. He had lost that day's case in court, and got in the elevator with his son, Miles.

Nick: Case…? What case was this?

Phoenix: I don't know. It doesn't mention it.

Nick: …

Judy: So Edgeworth was in the elevator with his father.

Phoenix: From the angle of the bullet and other evidence, it could not have been a suicide… The murder weapon, a pistol, was found in the elevator. The pistol had been fired two times.

Nick: Wait… a pistol!?

Phoenix (Thinking): Where have I heard that before…?

Judy: That sounds like… like…

Phoenix: This case!

Phoenix (Thinking): What's going on!?

Maya: Let me guess, you want the suspect too, right?

Phoenix: Please.

Maya: One step ahead of you. Here.

Judy: The man arrested as a suspect in DL-6 was… Yanni Yogi?

Nick: Says here, he was a clerk in the court, apparently.

Maya: So he must have been the third person in the elevator. Well, then he had to have done it!

Nick: But Chief Bogo said he was found innocent.

Judy: Thanks to Robert Hammond.

Maya: Hammond… the victim in our case!

Phoenix: Right. The suspect, Mr. Yogi, was oxygen deprived… so much so he had brain damage. He lost all memory of being in the elevator. After he was declared innocent, he disappeared.

Maya: Hmm… where could Yogi have gone to, I wonder?

Nick: I wonder too.

Phoenix (Thinking): He may be closer than we think.

Nick: Well that's the case in a nutshell.

Phoenix: I guess we now know what happened in DL-6. I still don't know what sort of impact the whole thing had on Edgeworth…

Maya: Guys. Are we going to take the whole file? There's too much! We'll never get it out.

Judy: You're right.

Phoenix: How about we just take what we think we'll need… Right, it's getting late.

Nick: You're right. I just hope we won't have go through anything like we did in today's trial.

Judy: We got a lot more information, so I think we'll good for tomorrow.

Phoenix: I wonder how "Dad" will do testifying in court.


	21. Day 2, Trail

December 27th, 2016

District Court

Courtroom No. 3, 10:00 AM

Phoenix's POV

Judge: Court is now in session for the trial of Mr. Miles Edgeworth.

Phoenix: The defense is ready, Your Honor.

Karma: … …

Judge: Very well, apparently the prosecution is also ready.

Nick (Whispering): Who's the judge here, anyway!?

Judge: Mr. von Karma, your opening statement.

Karma: … …

Judge: Er… very well, no opening statements so…

Karma: Objection! Not so fast, Judge! I was taking a meaningful pause before speaking!

Judge: R-right, of course.

Karma: A prediction! Today's trial will end three minutes from now!

Judy: Wh-what!?

Judge: Order… order! Mr. von Karma! What is the meaning of your statement just now!?

Karma: Bah! Must you question everything! It will be over in three minutes! We have no time to waste! I'll call my witness now!

Judge: R-right…

Karma: I call my witness… my decisive witness to the stand!

Phoenix (Thinking): It's that mysterious boat shop owner.

Karma: Witness… state your profession.

Uncle: Mmph… … I, er, am the proprietor of the restaurant the "Wet Noodle" at Gourd Lake.

Karma: …

Uncle: And I, er, also rent boats.

Karma: The night of the incident, you were in the boat rental shop, correct?

Uncle: Er… ayup, yup I was.

Karma: Please testify.

Phoenix (Thinking): Wait a second… We still haven't heard who this old bear is!

Phoenix: Objection! Wait a minute! The witness hasn't stated his name yet!

Karma: Because I did not ask him, Mr. Wright! Bah! I have predicted this trial will end in three minutes! Stop asking trivial questions and cooperate!

Nick: Yeah, right!

Judge: The witness will state his name.

Uncle: … Mmph! Well, er… I'm not really sure, ayup.

Judge: What do you mean?

Uncle: My, er, memory…

Karma: Your honor… The witness does not remember anything beyond the last several years… Ergo, he cannot recall his own name.

Judge: Hmm… he can't recall, you say?

Karma: Yes, but the incident in question took place three days ago. He can testify.

Judge: Very well. Let's hear his testimony then, shall we. Witness?


	22. Boat Shop Caretaker

Uncle: It was the night of the 24th, just after midnight, ayup. I was in the restaurant… where I er… rent boats, as usual. Then I heard a "bang!" Ayup. When I looked out the window, I saw a boat just 'a floating on the lake. Then I heard another "bang." Just about then the boat comes back to shore, and a man walks by my window.

Judge: Hmm… Very well. I'd like to begin the cross-examination…

Karma: Objection! There is nothing to question in my witness's testimony! Ergo, no need for cross-examination! Besides, there are only 10 seconds left before our three minutes are up! Judge! Your verdict, now!

Judge: Er… yes… M-Mr. Wright…?

Phoenix: What are you saying!? Of course I'll cross-examine the witness!

Judge: Hmm… Very well, you may begin.

Karma: Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!

Judge: E-excuse me? Mr. von Karma?

Karma: Three minutes just passed.

Judge: I see. Well then, let's just take our time. You may cross-examine the witness.

Judy (Whispering): Careful, Phoenix. We might be walking into another trap.

Phoenix (Whispering): Don't worry. I got this.

Phoenix: Mr. uh… Caretaker, where did the "bang", you've heard, seem to come from?

Uncle: From the lake, I figure.

Karma: Are you certain?

Uncle: A-ayup.

Karma: Good.

Phoenix: Okay, so when you look out to the lake, did you see a boat out there?

Uncle: It was pretty far out there… I couldn't see clearly… But I figured there was two men out there, ayup.

Phoenix: But you couldn't see them clearly!

Uncle: Ayup… at the time, that is.

Phoenix (Thinking): At the time…?

Phoenix: Did you also hear two gunshots total?

Uncle: Ayup.

Phoenix (Thinking): That's what Lotta said in her testimony yesterday.

Uncle: After that, the boat came back to the shore, and I saw a man walking by my window.

Phoenix: "By your window"?

Uncle: Ayup, by my window. Right outside the window of my little shack.

Phoenix: And could you see the man's face?

Uncle: Well, the fog was pretty darn thick, but he was right there in front of me. I saw him.

Judge: This is a rather important detail! Please add it to your testimony.

Uncle: …

Karma: Tsk, tsk, tsk…

Nick: Uh oh, what's he up do now!?

Phoenix (Thinking): I have a bad feeling about this…

Uncle: That man was the defendant… he was saying "I can't believe he's dead."

Phoenix: Hold it! A-are you sure!?

Uncle: …

Judy: Uh oh!

Phoenix: D-Dad!

Uncle: Dead certain, Keith! He said "I can't believe he's dead" as he was walking by, too.

Nick and Judy: WHAT!?

Karma: Witness! Are you sure that the person you saw was Miles Edgeworth!?

Uncle: It was him! That Edgeworth boy!

Next thing I knew "Dad" fell over the witness stand.

Judge: … This sounds like decisive evidence indeed. I see no room for doubt.

Phoenix (Thinking): von Karma… He lured me into cross-examination so he could set me up for a fall!

Karma: Tsk, tsk, tsk…

Maya: N-Nick…! I don't like the way things are going here!

Judy: Neither do I!

Maya: Everyone in the courtroom is glaring at us!

I turned around and saw Nick waving his head, like he was remembering something.

Phoenix: N-Nick…?

Phoenix (Thinking): I better act quick, or this trial is going to be over!

Phoenix: Objection! Your Honor! We proved in yesterday's court that it could not have been Edgeworth who fired that gun!

Karma: Objection! Mr. Wright. Are you referring to the fingerprints from Edgeworth's right found on the gun, and the photograph showing a man firing with his left hand…?

Phoenix: Exactly!

Karma: That is easily explainable! He could have wiped his prints after he fired! You are ignoring the truth of the matter here!

Judy: N-Nick…?

Karma: Everything in this witness's testimony is true!

Judge: Hmm…

Phoenix (Thinking): The judge is lost in thought…

Nick: Phoenix, what are you waiting for!? Do something!?

Phoenix: Objection! Your Honor! This witness claims that Edgeworth said "I can't believe he's dead"… But his word is all we have! If he were telling a lie…

Karma: Objection! Mr. Wright. In a court of law, the evidence tells all. Apparently, you have yet to realize even this basic fact. If you say his testimony is a lie, show us proof!

Phoenix: Urk…

Maya: Nick! Do we have evidence…?

Phoenix: It's no good! There's nothing I can do.

Judy: A… are you sure?

Phoenix: To be honest… I don't know what to do anymore.

Maya: Please… Can you hear me, Sis? Please… We need your help… Nick needs you…

Karma: Tsk tsk tsk… Three minutes was perhaps too high an expectation. However, fifteen minutes isn't bad! This must be a new record.

Judge: Enough! The witness may leave the stand.


	23. Saved by Butz

Judge: This court sees no reason to further prolong the trial. Nor is there any need for more time to decide the case against the defendant. This case is extremely clear. I see no room for misinterpretation of the facts.

Nick: W-what!?

Phoenix (Thinking): No!

Karma: Hmph.

Judge: This court finds the defendant, Mr. Miles Edgeworth… Guilty. The accused will surrender to the court immediately, to be held pending the trial at a higher court within a month from today's date. That is all. The court is adjourned!

W-w-waaaaaaaaaaaaait!

We all opened our eyes and looked in shocked.

Judge: Wh-who was that just now?

Me!

Phoenix: Huh?

Judy: No…!

Phoenix, Nick, Judy, and Maya: L-Larry!

Judge: Wh-what are you doing here!?

Butz: Listen! Y-you gotta listen to me! I… I was… I was there, in the park, the night of the murder! I… I wasn't sure about it until just yesterday. B-but today I remembered it!

Judge: Remembered what?

Butz: The gunshot! I heard it too!

Judge: O-order!

Karma: Objection! What is the meaning of this!? The verdict has been decided! I call for adjournment!

Judge: One moment, Mr. von Karma. So, you say you heard a gunshot?

Butz: Yeah, I did! A gunshot! That night! I was sitting in the audience, listening to the testimony. Then I realized, something he said was different from what I remember! A-anyhow, I can't just sit here and let you call Edgy a murderer! It's… It's just not right! I'll testify! Lemme testify!

Judge: Order! Order! Well, this is the first time something has happened like this in my court. I'm not quite sure how to proceed…

Karma: Judge! You've already given your decision! The trial is over!

Nick: Phoenix! Now's our chance! You have to convince the judge to let Larry testify!

Phoenix: R-right! I just wish it wasn't Larry. He could make things worse.

Maya: Mr. Edgeworth was just declared guilty, Nick! It doesn't get any worse!

Judy: She right! Do it!

Phoenix: … Okay! Your Honor! If there is another witness, it is our duty to hear him speak! Right here! Right now!

Karma: A waste of time! The verdict cannot be overturned!

Judge: Hmm… … … Allow me to speak my opinion. In all court proceedings, it is our duty to prevent an inaccurate verdict. In order to make sure no mistake has been made, every witness should be heard!

Karma: Wh-what is this!?

Judge: I withdraw my previous verdict of "guilty"!

Judy and Nick: YES!

Judge: Mr. von Karma! I order you to call this new witness to testify. Now!

Karma: Whaaaat!

Judge: The court will adjourn for a five minute recess. After that, we will hear this new witness. Court is adjourned!

December 27th, 2016

District Court

Defendant Lobby No. 2, 10:28 AM

Nick's POV

Phoenix: Whew… That was too close.

Nick: You said it. I felt like the world stopped after that "guilty" verdict was announced.

Judy: Nick, were you okay back there? I saw in your eyes, you looked hurt, with sadness.

Nick: … … I… I'll… tell you later.

Phoenix: Anyway, sorry to keep on the edge of your seat like that, Edgeworth.

Edgeworth: Hmph. I've seen worse.

Nick: Yeah right, you're just as nervous, as we are!

Phoenix: I just wonder what Larry plans to say in there.

Maya: Larry was at the lake that night?

Judy: It would seem so…

Phoenix: He said he went looking for the Steel Samurai balloon that flew into the lake.

Maya: Oh right.

Nick: And he found the balloon and air tank that night.

Phoenix: Yeah.

Edgeworth: …

Phoenix: Hey, Edgeworth.

Edgeworth: … Huh? You say something, Wright?

Phoenix: Yeah, a lot of things. You seem out of it. What's wrong?

Edgeworth: It… it's nothing.

Phoenix: Hmm?

Judy: Edgeworth, I have a question and it's really important.

Edgeworth: What's that?

Judy: How did you fingerprints get on the murder weapon, if you didn't fire it?

Edgeworth: Oh. When he fell into the lake, I went into a daze. I couldn't understand what had happened. I couldn't think straight. Then I saw a pistol lying on the floor of the boat in front of me. I picked it up without thinking. I didn't have a reason, really.

Judy: I see…

Edgeworth: Wright…

Phoenix: Yeah?

Edgeworth: This might be our chance.

Phoenix: Our chance?

Edgeworth: von Karma has only ever run perfect trials.

Nick: Perfect trials…?

Edgeworth: Perfectly prepared witnesses, perfectly complete evidence. That's the secret to his success. This is the first time he's ever had to deal with something unexpected! He has let someone he hasn't even talked to testify before the court!

Judy: And that someone… is Larry!

Phoenix: What are you two getting at?

Edgeworth: It's likely his testimony will be full of holes, Wright.

Maya: That's right, Nick! No ten minute trial this time! We'll milk this one for all it's worth!

Phoenix: Hey, it was fifteen minutes! Fifteen!

Nick: Well whatever minutes it was. Now it all depends on Larry.

District Court

Courtroom No. 3, 10:35 AM

Judge: Court is now back in session. Witness… Please testify to the court about everything that you saw… on the night of December 24th.

Butz: Right… leave it to me!

Phoenix (Thinking): Please, Larry, don't mess this one up! I hate to admit it, but you're our last chance!

Karma: …

Nick: Its okay, Phoenix. Edgeworth said this is the first time von Karma's dealt with something unexpected. So we'll easily get some more information from Larry.

Phoenix: I just hope Edgeworth was right about this being our "big break".


	24. Night of the Murder

Butz: That night, I was out in a boat on the lake. I was looking for something, and I, er, found it. So I quietly slipped the boat back in at the rental shop dock. Then, just as I was thinking about going home, I heard this "bang"! I looked out over the lake, but I didn't notice the boat. So after I heard that single gunshot I went home.

Judge: Hmm… That was an unusually vague testimony, even for this court. In any matter, Mr. Wright, you may begin your cross-examination.

Phoenix: Yes, Your Honor…

Maya: What's wrong, Nick?

Phoenix: It's Larry! I have no idea what he's going to say if I press him. I'm a little scared.

Maya: Hmm…

Judy: Well you'll just have roll with whatever he says, there's got to be something he said that might turn this case around.

Maya: She's right, Nick! We've come this far. There's no way to go but forward, Nick!

Phoenix: …

Judge: Something wrong, Mr. Wright?

Phoenix: There were so many things wrong I don't know where to begin…

Judge: Ah…

Phoenix: Um, well, okay. First of all, what time was it?

Butz: Oh, it was after 11:00 when I went out in the boat. By that time everyone had gone home for the night. So I waited until the coast was clear, so to speak.

Phoenix: Now, around what time did you slipped the boat back into the dock?

Butz: Uh… Well, let's see… I figure I was out searching for about an hour… I guess it was around 12:00. Yeah.

Judge: You're not sure?

Butz: Hey! Don't give me that face! I'm not some sort of human sundial, okay!?

Phoenix (Thinking): People use watches these days, Larry…

Phoenix: Now, when you heard this "bang", where was it coming from?

Butz: Yeah, well, I wasn't too sure about that. I looked around, y'know.

Judge: Did you look at the lake?

Butz: Yeah, I looked. But like I said, I didn't see a boat or anything on that lake.

Phoenix: So in the end, you only heard one "bang"!? You're sure!?

Butz: That's what I said!

Phoenix: But Ms. Lotta Hart testified yesterday that she heard two "bang"s! And the old man just now said the same thing! They both heard two gunshots that night!

Butz: Huh?

Phoenix: Were you even listening!? Were you paying attention at all to what they said?

Butz: Yo, Nick, please!

Phoenix: Huh?

Butz: You know, something's been bothering me. I'm a witness, see? I'm like a customer here! So you got to treat me nice and stuff, okay!?

Phoenix: …

Nick: Oh, Larry.

Judge: Mr. Butz.

Butz: What!?

Judge: You only heard one gunshot? Are you sure?

Butz: … Umm… Well, to tell ya the truth… I'm not sure.

Judge: Eh…?

Nick: Not sure!?

Phoenix: H-how could you not be sure?

Butz: Yeah, well… I, uh, I might have missed the other gunshot. I was, uh, listening to something else…

Phoenix: Something… else?

Butz: My radio, dude! On my headphones.

Nick, Judy, Maya, and Phoenix: Whaaaaaaaat!?

Judge: Order! Order! And stop that booing! M-Mr. Butz! You were listening to a radio on earphones?

Butz: Y-yeah! So what! That a crime!? I listen to my radio! Everybody listens to the radio! What's the big deal!?

Judge: Hmm… Mr. von Karma… your opinion?

Karma: Waste of time. I do not accept this witness, nor his shoddy testimony.

Judge: Hmm… Well, Mr. Wright? Should he continue the testimony?

Phoenix (Thinking): I can't believe I'm going with this!

Phoenix: Your Honor. Please… please allow the witness to continue his testimony.

Karma: Bah! Nothing is more pitiful than a lawyer who doesn't know when he's lost!

Judge: Very well, Mr. Butz. Please give your testimony, and be sure to include details like your RADIO.

Butz: Right! Leave it to me!

Phoenix (Thinking): I wouldn't if there were any other way out of this, believe me.


	25. What I Heard

Butz: It's lonely, being alone on Christmas Eve! That's why I was listening to an all-requests show on the radio, see? I was listening to it real booming loud, like. But I'm sure I heard that gunshot! I remember exactly what the DJ was saying when I heard it, too.

Judge: You were listening to your radio… at a high volume!?

Butz: Yeah, what's the big problem? Can't a man listen to his radio in peace? Isn't this a free country!?

Judy: And I thought you were bad when I first met you, Nick.

Nick: Why did we agree to this again?

Karma: Judge. Can you believe a word this witness says? What he heard was probably nothing more than a drum beat from the radio!

Judge: True enough, it is different to believe this testimony.

Phoenix: Objection! Wait, Your Honor! The witness said he remembers exactly what the DJ said when he heard the gunshot!

Judge: Excuse me? "Dee-jay"…?

Nick: It's a person that announces things on the radio.

Judge: I see.

Phoenix: Anyway! What this means is, when he heard the sound, no music was playing! The DJ only talks between songs! So he could have heard the gunshot from the lake! I'd like to cross-examine the witness, Your Honor!

Judge: V-very well, Mr. Wright.

Phoenix (Thinking): I can't believe I'm continuing this charade…

Phoenix: Now Larry, what exactly did you remember the DJ saying?

Karma: Objection! Mr. Wright! Please cease these pointless questions! What possible good could knowing what a radio DJ said do us!?

Judge: Indeed, Mr. von Karma has a point. I'll allow the question only if you see some reason why we should care.

Phoenix: We should care, Your Honor! Of course we should!

Karma: Why?

Phoenix: Uh. W-well, how do you know if we don't ask, hmm?

Judge: Fine, very well. Mr. Butz, please testify to the court. What was the radio announcer saying when you heard the gunshot?

Butz: Just when she said "Hey! It's almost Christmas!" I heard the gunshot!

Phoenix: Hold it! Are you sure?

Butz: Course I am! She had this real sexy voice…

Phoenix (Thinking): Hmm… maybe von Karma was right. I'm not sure how that helped us at all.

Maya: Hey, Nick! Remember that other photo Lotta gave us today?

Phoenix: The one with just the lake? Yeah. … … Ah! Larry! Are you absolutely sure what you're saying is correct!?

Butz: Huh? What's with the face? You look scary, dude. Hey, if you're trying to scare me, you better know I don't scare that easy!

Judge: Is something the matter, Mr. Wright?

Phoenix: Your Honor! Did you hear what the witness just said? The DJ said "Hey! It's almost Christmas!" when he heard the gunshot!

Judge: Indeed… And…?

Phoenix: "Almost Christmas" means it wasn't Christmas! Do you realize what this means? When he heard the gunshot, it was still Christmas Eve!

Judge: That would seem to be the case, yes…

Phoenix: But that contradicts the two testimonies we have heard so far, Your Honor! Both Ms. Hart and the old man said it was after midnight when they heard the shots! In other words… When they heard the gunshots it was already Christmas! This is a clear contradiction, Your Honor!

Judge: Order! Order! What does this mean? The two prior witnesses heard gunshots after midnight. However, this witness says he heard a gunshot before midnight…

Karma: Judge. The answer is simple. The current witness is plainly mistaken. Just look at him! Suspicious!

Butz: Wh-whaaat!?

Judge: Hmm… Well, Mr. Wright? What do you think about Mr. Butz's claim he heard the gunshot before midnight?

Phoenix: Larry's not mistaken, Your Honor! He heard the gunshot before midnight!

Karma: … Intriguing. I'm assuming you have evidence for this wild claim? Show me evidence there was a gunshot before midnight!

Phoenix: Alright! Look at this photograph! This was taken yesterday by our witness yesterday, Ms. Lotta Hart, with her automatic camera. The timestamp on the photo reads "December 24, 11:50 PM."

Judge: Oh yeah? Hmm? But there's nothing on the lake in this picture.

Phoenix: Your Honor. The real issue here is why nothing is shown in this photograph. It is why this photograph exists at all!

Judge: What do you mean?

Phoenix: Your Honor… This photograph was taken by an automatic camera. That camera was set to go off in response to loud noises!

Judge: Ahah!

Phoenix: Correct! There was a loud noise on the lake at 11:50 PM. That is why this photograph was taken! In other words… When Larry heard the gunshot, it was most definitely Christmas Eve!

Judge: Indeed, it would seem that is the case! Then… where does that leave us? Ms. Hart testified that she heard the gunshots after midnight. Are you claiming she was mistaken?

Phoenix: Not at all, Your Honor. It is a fact that the camera also triggered at 15 minutes after midnight! Your Honor! That night, there were two sets of gunshots, with a 25 minute pause between them!

Judge: Why would this be…?

Karma: Objection! Don't be fooled, Judge! That camera was set to respond to "loud noises"!

Judge: Yes?

Karma: There is no proof that the "loud noise" at 11:50 was a gunshot! Why, the witness could have sneezed, triggering the camera!

Butz: H-hey, my nose was clear that night, man! Clear!

Judge: Hmm… Well, Mr. Wright? There's no turning back now. Can you prove that the "loud noise" at 11:50 PM was indeed a gunshot? Please show the court evidence if you have any.

Phoenix (Thinking): A loud noise at 11:50… Hmm…

Phoenix: Your Honor, here's my evidence.

Judge: The… murder weapon?

Phoenix: Something about this pistol was bothering me, Your Honor. Both of the witnesses who testified yesterday heard two gunshots. However, the murder weapon was fired three times. When, then, was the last shot fired? Only now have I realized the truth. That third shot was the shot Larry heard just before midnight!

Judge: Order! Order! Hmm… That would make sense of the evidence we've seen so far. … However… This leaves me wondering exactly what did happen that night on the lake.

Karma: Exactly! If this is true, there were two sets of gunshots, separated by 25 minutes! One at 11:50, another at 15 minutes after midnight! Why, I asked you! Why!?

Phoenix (Thinking): Uh oh, I'd better think of something quick!

Judy: Hey, Phoenix. Can I see that map real quick?

I gave Judy the map of Gourd Lake.

Judy: … … Ah-ah!

Nick: What is it!?

Judy: Phoenix, I want you to look closely at this and think. If Larry didn't see a boat after he heard the gunshot, then where did the gunshot come from?

I looked at the overhead map.

Phoenix (Thinking) … Wait a second…! Gunshots separated by 25 minutes…?

Phoenix: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Maya: Wh-what's wrong, Nick!?

Phoenix: I have it! I have it!

Nick: You do!?

Phoenix: Yeah! Remember the case with the Steel Samurai!?

Maya: Huh? Yeah, of course I remember…

Phoenix: Well, if what Judy is thinking is correct, then the murderer in this case had the same idea as the murderer in that case!

Maya: What do you mean?

Phoenix: Guys! If we don't figure this out now, we'll never overturn Edgeworth's guilty verdict! I've got a hunch, and I'm going to run with it…

Maya: Right! I mean… is this safe?

Phoenix: Safe? We've already gotten a guilty verdict! We have nothing to lose!

Maya: …

Phoenix: You three just watch and let me know if I say anything that sounds fishy, okay?

Maya: Right, Nick!

Nick: We're right behind you!

Phoenix: Your Honor!

Judge: Y-yes, Mr. Wright?

Phoenix: The testimony just now has cleared up this entire case!

Judge: What do you mean, Mr. Wright!?

Karma: Tsk tsk tsk… So, you've finally realized the truth? There can be no other murderer here than Miles Edgeworth himself.

Phoenix: Wrong, von Karma! A man was shot that night, but it wasn't Edgeworth who did the shooting!

Karma: Listen, rookie. Take a deep breath, and consider the facts. At the time of the murder, one boat was on that lake. This was shown by the witness's photograph. The defendant, Edgeworth, and the victim, Robert Hammond were on that boat. There was a gunshot fired on that boat, and Robert Hammond fell into the lake. The distance of the shooting was one meter. It couldn't have been suicide! Well? The guilty party had to be the other man on that boat!

Judge: I admit, it is hard to imagine any other possibility.

Phoenix: Yes… But this assumes that the victim was shot at 15 minutes after midnight.

Judge: … What do you mean by that, Mr. Wright? We have photographic evidence of the time of the shooting. The timestamp on the photo says 00:15.

Phoenix: But Larry heard a gunshot 25 minutes before that! Robert Hammond was killed then! 25 minutes before the shot on the lake!

Judy: That's the only way that Edgeworth could be innocent, Your Honor!

Judge: …

Karma: … Mr. Wright. Ms. Hopps. Are you both quite mad? Explain who this is sitting on the boat!

Phoenix: Of course, it was Edgeworth and the murderer! After the murderer killed Robert Hammond at 11:50…

Judy: He assumed the guise of Mr. Hammer and met Edgeworth!

Judge: Wh… What!? Are you both serious?

Phoenix: Yes. Edgeworth won't tell us why he went to the lake that night. However, I have a hunch. That night, Robert Hammond called Edgeworth to the lake. Now, Edgeworth didn't know Robert Hammond's face that well. That's why he didn't suspect anything when the murderer took Robert Hammond's place!

Judge: … I'm not sure what to make of all this.

Karma: L-Ludicrous!

Judge: Mr. Wright. Tell us the name of the murderer then!

Phoenix: The murderer's name…? Right! It's… Actually, I don't know the murderer's name.

Judge: Y-you don't know!?

Karma: Bah! Again, you waste my time!

Phoenix: I don't know because he never told us!

Karma: …!

Phoenix: The murderer is the caretaker of the boat shop, that old man! At 11:50, he was the one who killed Robert Hammond.

Judge: The caretaker of the boat shop!? Wh-where did he do this!? There weren't any boats on the lake then!

Phoenix: Why would he have to go all the way out on the lake just to shoot someone? May I suggest… That the real scene of this crime was not in a boat!

Judge: What!? W-well then, where did the murder take place!?

Phoenix: Here, of course! The boat shop, where he lives. That way he could meet with the victim without anyone seeing!

Karma: Objection! Do you have any proof that the boat shop was the scene of the crime!?

Phoenix: Recall Larry's testimony, if you will. That night he was out on the lake in a boat, searching for something. He finds it, and returns the boat. Then, just as he's starting to head for home, he hears a gunshot! He heard a gunshot, Your Honor! Even though he was wearing headphones at the time! In other words, the gunshot was very, very close by! And where would that be if he had just returned the boat?

Judge: The boat shop…! Mr. Wright! What happened that night on Gourd Lake!? Please tell the court, from the beginning!

Phoenix: Y-yes, Your Honor.

Judy: You okay, Phoenix?

Phoenix: I'll be fine. As long as I take it slow, and start from the very beginning, I might just be able to figure this out.

Nick: You sure you got this?

Phoenix: To be honest not really, but I think I know most of the stuff that went on anyway, all I have to do is piece them together.

Maya: Good luck, Nick!


	26. Phoenix's Explanation

Phoenix: That night… The caretaker of the boat shop called Robert Hammond to his shop. This was around 11:50. That was when the gunshot that Larry heard was fired. After that, the caretaker put on Robert Hammond's coat… He became Robert Hammond! Then he got in the boat with Edgeworth, and went out into the middle of the lake.

Judge: Then… who fired the pistol on the boat, Mr. Wright?

Phoenix: Of course, it was the murderer who shot the pistol. He short twice. Both missed Edgeworth on purpose.

Judge: Wait a minute…

Phoenix: Y-yes?

Judge: Why would he shoot twice if he didn't mean to hit anyone?

Phoenix: Uh…!

Phoenix (Thinking): Details! Details!

Karma: Know this, Mr. Wright. The moment you run out of explanations is the moment you lose. Tell us why the murderer had to fire twice!

Phoenix: I believe he shot twice to create a witness, Your Honor.

Judge: Create a witness…?

Phoenix: The murderer lifts his pistol and fires one shot. That ensures that anyone who heard the shot would look at the lake. Indeed, Ms. Hart did exactly that after hearing the first gunshot. Next! The murderer waits a bit and he fires again. Then… The murderer jumps from the boat himself! Leaving the pistol in the boat behind him.

Judge: … I see! To someone looking from the edge of the lake… It would appear that one of the men on the boat had shot the other!

Phoenix: The murderer didn't know about the automatic camera, of course. That's why he shot twice to draw attention to the boat!

Judge: Hmm…

Phoenix: Once you realize that, everything else falls into place! The boat shop caretaker swam back to his shop. Then he put Mr. Hammond's wet coat back on the body. And threw the body into the lake! This is what happened, Your Honor. These are the events that transpired that night on Gourd Lake.

Judge: …

Karma: …

Court: …

Judge: … Bailiff! Bring out the witness from before! The boat shop caretaker! Quickly!

Nick and Judy: Yes!

Judge: Very well. While we are waiting for the caretaker… I would like to ask the defendant, Miles Edgeworth, a few questions. Mr. Edgeworth. Please take the stand.

Edgeworth got out from the defendant's seat and took the stand.

Judge: Mr. Edgeworth… You heard what the defense has said?

Edgeworth: Yes.

Judge: Well? Why did you go to the lake that night?

Edgeworth: … What Wright has said was mostly correct. Astonishingly so, actually. Yes… Several days ago, I received a letter. The letter was signed, "Robert Hammond." He asked me to come to the boat shop by the lake at midnight on Christmas Eve. He said he had something very important to discuss with me.

Judge: Something important?

Edgeworth: … I'm sorry. I can't say what it was.

Judge: Hmm…

Guard: Your Honor, sir!

Judge: Bailiff! We are conducting a trial here, I ask you remain quiet…

Guard: The witness has disappeared! He isn't at the boat shop, either!

Judge: What!?

Guard: What should I do?

Judge: F-find him, quickly! We cannot allow him to get away!

Judy: What's going on!?

Judge: Mr. von Karma! Your witness has disappeared!

Karma: … A search warrant has already been issued.

Judge: Hmm… It goes without saying that I cannot declare a verdict under these circumstances. I will extend the trial until tomorrow, the final day allowed. I request that the police department utilize all its forces to find that witness! Am I understood?

Nick: Yes, Your Honor! We'll ask our police station to help with the search.

Karma: …

Judge: Very well. Mr. Wilde. One more thing. Just who is that boat shop caretaker? I think his identity has become very important to this trial. I want him, and I want to know who he is.

Karma: …

Judge: Very well. Court is adjourned!

December 27th, 2016

District Court

Defendant Lobby No. 2, 1:22 PM

Phoenix's POV

Maya: Yay, Nick! You did it!

Judy: You were great in there!

Phoenix: Yeah…

Nick: Hey, cheer up. At least we got out from that guilty verdict.

Maya: And what about Larry! That was something else! Even von Karma didn't know what to do with his testimony! Larry really helped us out!

Phoenix: Sure, once I sifted through his "unique" testimony.

Judy: Still… he did save us.

Nick: …

Phoenix: I just wish our cases weren't so down to the wire all the time.

Maya: I know what you mean.

Nick: Same. I remember when I was on trial, I felt like it was me against the world.

Phoenix: Hey, Edgeworth…

Edgeworth: …

Maya: Umm… Mr. Edgeworth?

Edgeworth: ! D-did you say something?

Nick: Hey, what's up? You're acting really strange all of a sudden. You're making me feel nervous.

Maya: Yeah, don't look so pained! I mean, it looks like you're probably going to get off the hook! You could try to smile just a little…? Relax!

Edgeworth: … I'm sorry… But… I fear it's not over for me yet.

Phoenix: Wh-what do you mean?

Edgeworth: Wright… There's something that's been troubling me for a long time now. And I don't know whether or not to tell you…

Judy: Edgeworth?

Edgeworth: No… there's so little time left. I want to tell you, to get it off my chest, but… … Hmm. I can't make up my mind. …

Phoenix: What is this about, Edgeworth?

Edgeworth: … It's… a nightmare I've had. A memory of a crime… that I committed.

Nick: A crime you committed!?

Edgeworth: A memory… of a murder.


	27. Class Trial

December 27th, 2016

Wright & Co. Law Offices, 2:11 PM

Phoenix's POV

Maya: What was Mr. Edgeworth taking about…?

Judy: You don't really think Mr. Edgeworth killed…?

Nick: …

Phoenix: … I don't believe it. Not Edgeworth. Some painful memory has been troubling him recently… But he'd never take someone's life! Never!

Maya: Nick…

Judy: Nick…?

Nick: …

Butz: Yo! How's everyone doing? Whaddya think of my performance today? I had 'em swooning in the aisles! Huh, Maya?

Maya: S-swooning? Me? Oh… Oh, yes. I do remember feeling faint.

Butz: Right on! Tell me the truth, it was like love at first sight, right? Right, Nick?

Phoenix: H-huh? Me!? I… uh, well, maybe my heart skipped a beat or two…

Butz: … I think you can do better than that! C'mon! I saved Edgeworth in there, dude! Edgey! You guys should be bowing before me! Yeah! Bow before your hero!

Judy: Well, we should really thank you. You did save the day.

Phoenix: Judy's right Larry… You really helped out in the trial today.

Maya: You did! If you weren't there, Larry, I'm sure Mr. Edgeworth would have been found guilty!

Butz: Hah hah hah hah hah hah hah hah hah hah hah hah! But, seriously, Nick. That boat shop caretaker guy is pretty suspicious… But Edgey ain't off the hook yet!

Judy: You're right, that's why Nick is calling the Chief to help out with the investigation.

Butz: Yeah, and I'm just a guy sitting in the audience, you know? But from where I was sitting, Edgy seemed pretty… edgy. I mean, can you really know he's telling the truth about that night?

Phoenix: …

Judy: …

Maya: Nick?

Phoenix: I don't know.

Judy: Edgeworth is full of mystery. It's just like how I first met Nick. At first I thought he was selfish and only cared about himself, but here I am today with the best cop and friend out there. And I know he doesn't like talking about the past too much. I feel that Edgeworth is the same way.

Phoenix: You're right. It's been a long time since I've last seen Edgeworth, but… I'm not giving up. I'm going to believe in you two until the end.

Butz: Us two?

Maya: Edgeworth and… who else? You mean me right?

Butz: Nah! He means me! Right, Nick?

Phoenix: Yeah, you, Larry?

Maya: Not… me?

Nick: Good news. I just got off the phone with the Chief. He and his crew are down at Gourd Lake and investigate the caretakers shack.

Judy: Good. I hope that find them.

Phoenix: Thank you, Nick.

Maya: Nick… Why do you trust Mr. Edgeworth so much? I mean, he's changed recently, true. But when we first met him, he was kind of a jerk, don't ya think?

Phoenix: … You didn't know him back then. Back when he wanted to become a defense attorney.

Nick: Wait… was that when you two were classmates?

Phoenix: Yes. In grade school… They saved me… Miles… And Larry. They saved me and I'll never forget it. That's why I became a defense attorney, you know.

Maya: Whaaaat!? Hey, hey, Larry. What's he talking about?

Butz: Huh? Uh… umm… Er, sorry. I kinda forgot.

Maya: Hmph. Okay, Nick. Out with it! I'm going to hear this story today, and that's final!

Phoenix: Okay, okay. It's kind of a long story, so hang in there. … It was the beginning of Spring, 4th grade. I was on trial. A class trial.

Judy: Class trial!?

Phoenix: You remember, Larry? Spring, 4th grade? A kid in my class got his lunch money stolen.

Maya: Lunch Money?

Phoenix: Our school was really small. Every month, kids would bring in an envelope with money for lunch from home.

Nick: Huh, I see.

Phoenix: Anyway, this kid's envelope disappeared. With $38.00 sill inside.

Butz: Oh… Yeah, now that you mention it, I do remember that!

Phoenix: I can see why you'd forget, though. You were out of school that day. Anyway, the envelope had been stolen during PE class. I was coming down with a cold, so I skipped PE that day. I was the only one not in class.

Nick: So they thought you did it?

Phoenix: Yeah. The kids in class said I should be put on trial.

Maya: Trial…?

Phoenix: So the next day we held a classroom trial, with me as the defendant.

Flashback

Phoenix: I… I didn't do it!

Class: Guilty! He did it! Guilty! It was you! Thief! Give me my money back! You're such a meanie! No one play with him! Just admit you did it! You can't hide the truth! Tell us the truth! We're not gonna play with you any more! Yeah, and no borrowing my eraser! He shouldn't be allowed in the relay race! Or on the library committee! Gimme back my 50 cents I loaned you! Hey, did you rob that bank the other day?

Teacher: Now, Phoenix, you know you shouldn't steal people's money! It's not right.

In the end, even the teacher thought I'd done it.

Teacher: Apologize to the class, Phoenix.

Phoenix: I… I didn't know what was happening. I was so sad… I couldn't stop crying. Everyone was staring at me like I'd done it… I tried to apologize. I went over to where the boy was sitting… … That's when it happened.

Objection! He shouldn't have to apologize! The only thing that belongs in a trial is evidence! Anything else has no place! You should all be ashamed… amateurs!

Teacher: M-Miles?

Edgeworth: It wasn't you who stole my money, was it?

Phoenix: No…

Edgeworth: Then you shouldn't apologize! Everyone's been shouting you did it, but no one has any proof! That is why, Your Honor, this boy is innocent!

Teacher: B-but Miles, it was your money that was stolen!

Class: Yeah! Yeah! He did it! He's the one! We don't need proof! Make him say he's sorry!

Why don't you all just shut up!

Butz: This is always how it is, everybody ganging up and picking on one person. Just think how he feels! He said he didn't do it, so he didn't do it!

…

Teacher: Very well. I will replace the money myself. This class trial is over.

End Flashback

Phoenix: That's how it happened. After that, the three of us were always friends.

Judy: W-wow!

Maya: I had no idea!

Butz: Yeah… I had no idea, either! I mean, I forgot.

Phoenix: That's when I learned what it meant to be alone. Totally alone, without a friend in the world.

Nick: …

Maya: You did a good thing, Larry!

Butz: Um, yeah, well… I was just lucky that I took the day off from school. If I'd been there they would have thought I'd done it! So, I took it kind of personally, see.

Phoenix (Thinking): When something smells, it's usually the Butz.

Phoenix: Anyway, Edgeworth and I talked after that class trial. That's when I heard his father was a defense attorney. I remember his eyes would shine when he talked about his father.

Flashback

Edgeworth: I'm going to become a defense attorney, just like my Dad! A famous defense attorney!

End Flashback

Phoenix: Then, a few months later, he suddenly transferred to another school.

Maya: The DL-6 Incident…

Phoenix: Right. I'm not sure, but the transfer probably had to do with his father's death.

Maya: That's so sad!

Nick: …

Phoenix: … It was several years later when I heard Edgeworth's name again. There was an article about him in the newspaper. The headline was something like "Dark Suspicious of a Demon Attorney." Fabricating evidence, manipulating testimonies, covering up facts… The article said he'd do anything to get a guilty verdict. Anything.

Butz: But why? What happened!? I mean, that's not the Edgey I used to know at all!

Phoenix: That's what I thought too. I tried to get in touch with him I don't know how many times… He never replied.

Judy: I guess he didn't want to see his old friends. I guess he was afraid what his two best friends would think of him…

Nick: …

Phoenix: I couldn't just drop it, though. I wanted to meet him, to learn why he had become who he became. That's when I decided.

Nick, Maya, and Judy: …!

Nick: W-wait! So… you became a lawyer… just so you can see Edgeworth again!?

Phoenix: If I was a defense attorney, I knew he'd have to meet me whether he wanted to or not. In court. …

I saw Judy and Nick looking at each other, I was worrying for Nick, he's been staring off into space every time I mention Edgeworth's past.

Phoenix: Edgeworth believed in me, and I believed in him. He's in pain… An no one's on his side. I'm the only one who knows the real Edgeworth. I'm the only one who can help him.

Butz: Whoa… Nick. S-so, is that why you helped me out for free?

Phoenix: Uh… yes. I helped you because I believe in you.

Phoenix (Thinking): Except I don't remember saying I'd do it for free…

Butz: Aww, Nick! Nick!

Maya: Nick! We have to save Mr. Edgeworth if it's the last thing we do, okay?

Phoenix: Right.

Phoenix (Thinking): It very well may be…

Judy: So, what now?

Phoenix: Well I guess I get rid of some evidence I don't need any more. Second we have to check out the boat rental shop. Even if the old caretaker isn't there, there might be something in the shack we can use for the trial tomorrow.

Judy: You guys go ahead, I want to stay here for a bit and… think about the trial tomorrow.

Phoenix: Alright. Just let me know where you are, so I can find you.

Maya: See ya mother!

Butz: I got to back and work at the stand. Smell ya later!

Judy's POV

Nick: Carrots…?

Judy: Hmm…

Nick: You didn't want stay to plan for the trial, right?

Judy: …! H-how…?

Nick (Chuckles): You're not a very good lair Carrots. I know you too well to tell whether or not you're thinking about something else.

Judy (Thinking): Damn, he's real good!

Judy: You're right. I've just been thinking.

Nick: About what?

Judy: You.

Nick: ?

Judy: Ever since we've started on the case for Edgeworth, you've been starting off into space. I've notice it several time today at the trial, and when Phoenix was telling his story. Is something the matter?

Nick: …

Judy: Nick, I know you don't like talking about your past, and I understand that life was rough for you, but I don't want you to hurt yourself my shoving it away like it's nothing, you've been through enough pain, and you've shared it with me, because you trust me. Please, I care for you, tell me what's wrong.

Nick: … Heh, heh, heh. No wonder you're a cop. I think Phoenix's cross-examinations' has rub off on you.

Judy: ?

Nick: You're right, I do trust you, and I can't tell how much I need you and how much you mean to me.

I blushed after hearing that.

Nick: You know, did I ever tell you, that I wanted to be a cop as well?

Judy: …!

Nick: When I was little, I looked up to the police, like they were superheroes. My uncle was also a solider for the army and he would tell me stories about being in the military. That's the main reason I became a Jr. Ranger Scout, to prepare myself on helping people, and… You know how that went.

I looked down, I still the moment he told me this story, how the other scouts looked down abound him and tried to muzzle him, like he was a dog. That was the first time I learned that he was a different fox, than when I first met him.

Judy: So, is that why you didn't want to become a cop?

Nick: Actually, despised what happened to be, I still wanted to become a cop. I knew that scout was a bit different and they were kids, I thought that at least the grownups would show some respect. That's when it happened. It was a few weeks after the scouting incident, while I was at school, my mothers went to the scout leader and told him what his troops have done I don't remember all the details, but my mother told me that she was knocked out cold and when she woke up, one of the scout troops was killed right next to her, and she had a knife in her hand.

Judy: ...!

Nick: It was during lunch, and I got call down to the principal's office. I found my father and sister looking every worried. The principal told me the situation and that moment I felt that the world stop, I was trying to wrap my head around after what I've just heard.

Judy (Thinking): Why doesn't he tell me his house burned down while he's had it!? That's terrible!

Nick: We've visited my mother at the detention center, she was crying so hard, she was just has scared as we were. We tried our best to get a not guilty verdict from the court, but it turns out that leader thought ahead, there wasn't enough evidence to get the real killer found guilty. So they executed my mom, after she was found guilty.

Judy: Nick! I'm so sorry. I could never image how you must have felt after that.

Nick: Well, I wasn't excited that's for sure. That's when I changed my mind about being a cop. I couldn't take it anymore with people and animal's thoughts on predators. After a few years, I ran away from home and started my con artist with Finnick, I was still angry with the law, but then there was you. I must admit when I first saw you and I saw that determination in your eyes, I was impressed and attracted to you.

Judy: To me…

Nick: You made me jealous, and honestly, I'm glad you've hustled me. You were just the person I was looking for to give me a wake up call. You never gave up on me, you believe in me when no one else did. You're an awesome friend, and the best cop, I can't tell how many times I wake up in the morning, looking at you and me and realize how much you've changed me. You're the best Carrots, just thank you, for being here.

I smiled and felt like I wanted to cry, I embraced Nick in a hug.

Judy: I'm sorry what happened to you, but if you're mom was here right now, she'll be very proud of you.

Nick: Thank you.

We just smiled and I looked at the clock.

Judy: I think we should get going.

Nick: You're right. Carrots, could we go and met Edgeworth? I have something I want to say to him.

Judy: Sure.


	28. Letter

December 27th, 2016

Gourd Lake Park

Entrance, 3:00 PM

Phoenix's POV

Gumshoe: Hey, pal! Long time no see!

Maya: Oh! Detective Gumshoe!

Gumshoe: Close one today, eh! I got so worked up, I snapped my tie in half!

Phoenix: Uh… Sorry about that.

Gumshoe: No prob, pal! Thanks to you, we now know who really did it!

Maya: You mean, the boat shop caretaker?

Gumshoe: Look, I'll make you a promise. I'll have that scoundrel in my custody by trial time tomorrow! Come what may! It's my duty to you as a police officer! Now, I'm off to catch me a criminal!

Maya: … Detective Gumshoe sure is… active today.

Gumshoe: Oh, and two things!

Maya: Eek!

Gumshoe: One, Chief Bogo and his team are here today investigating the boat shop, I'm sure they'll want to ask you some questions. Another thing, no one can go into the woods today.

Maya: The woods?

Phoenix (Thinking): Where Lotta was camping?

Gumshoe: The woods are off-limits to camping, and apparently the park ranger found out. He got pretty mad. No one can go in for a while.

Maya: I guess Lotta's in a 'lotta' trouble…

Gumshoe: Anyway, I'll be seeing you tomorrow!

Phoenix: … Okay… well at least someone's passion about their job.

December 27th, 2016

Boat Rental Shop, 3:10 PM

Maya: Hey, hey, Nick! There's Chief Bogo!

Phoenix: I wonder who that person he's talking do is.

Bogo: Are you positive?

?: As positive as I can be. I don't know who that caretaker his, but I believe my hunch may be right.

Bogo: I see, thank you, for your help.

?: Anytime.

Maya: What, is that… Mr. Grossberg?

Grossberg: Ah hah, hello. What might you be doing here? Out for a walk, hmm? "Ahh… the days of my youth… like the scent of fresh lemon…" you see.

Maya: Mr. Grossberg! This is no time for idle reminiscing! Mr. Edgeworth's trial ends tomorrow!

Grossberg: Er… that is true, yes. But, from what I saw of today's trial, Edgeworth should be fine, right?

Phoenix: Well… I'm not so sure about that.

Grossberg: Ho ho! What do you mean by that?

Phoenix: Well… I'm not sure.

Grossberg: … Well I'm off, if either of you find anything out, come by my office at once. I may be able to off you some assistance.

Phoenix: Thanks… Hello Chief.

Bogo: Good day, Mr. Wright. I must congratulate you at your performance today at the trial.

Phoenix: Thanks. So I take it your team is looking for clues?

McHorn: Sir! You might want to come in here sir!

Caretaker's Shack, 3:20 PM

McHorn: We've found this here safe sir, but we're having a hard time figuring out the combination to it.

Maya: I know how to get it open! Polly, Polly, what's the number to the safe?

Polly: *squawk* 1228…! 1228…!

Bogo: Well I'll be.

McHorn: 12…28… Got it!

Bogo: Well, anything?

McHorn: Not much. Just a piece of paper.

Phoenix: May I see that?

McHorn leaned me the piece of paper.

Phoenix: There's no name or signature on here. The handwriting is very precise, clear letters…

Bogo: What does it say?

Phoenix: "Get your revenge on Miles Edgeworth… Edgeworth!

Maya: N-N-Nick! Why would Edgeworth's name be on here…?

Phoenix: How should I know!? I'm going to read the whole thing…? "Get your revenge on Miles Edgeworth…" It also says "This is your last chance! Now is your time to get revenge on the two men who ruined your life!" … The rest of the letter goes on to describe the murder plot in detail! How to kill Robert Hammond and frame Edgeworth… Calling Edgeworth out to the lake, getting on the boat… firing twice! This is exactly what I figured out today in court! It's all here… in perfect detail! …

Maya: What do you think it means, Nick?

Bogo: I think it means whoever sent the man the letter they both know about the DL-6 Incident and somehow, the person knows that Robert and Edgeworth ruined the caretaker's life. Phoenix, I'm going to need to borrow that paper for an examination. We should be able to match someone else's handwriting with this.

I lend Chief Bogo the paper.

Phoenix: Maya, we need to head to the detention center and fast!

Maya: Right, Nick!


	29. Edgeworth's Nightmare

December 27th, 2016

Detention Center

Visitor's Room, 3:10 PM

Nick's POV

Edgeworth: …

Nick: Hey, Edgeworth.

Edgeworth: Hmm… this is a bit surprising. Usually Wright would be here, asking me questions about DL-6.

Judy: Well, Phoenix and Maya are at Gourd Lake with Chief Bogo investigating the caretaker's shack.

Edgeworth: I see. I must admit, he really impressed me on how he was so accurate about last night. It's no wonder I consider him a rival. Still, I like a challenge.

Nick: We've heard about the class trial.

Edgeworth: Class trial…?

Judy: You know, it's where your lunch money got stolen.

Edgeworth: Lunch money…? Oh, yes, I do believe I remember something like that. You have to forgive me, it's been 15 years and my memory from those times, are still foggy.

Nick: Well, we came down here, just to talk, and there's something I've been wondering about.

Edgeworth: And that is…?

Nick: Why'd you become a prosecutor? Phoenix told us that you've wanted to become a defense lawyer. Why the change?

Edgeworth: … I couldn't let myself deny reality.

Judy: What do you mean?

Edgeworth: My father was taken from me, and you want me to defend criminals? I'm sorry, but I'm not that good of a person! That bear, the one that was trapped in the elevator with my father. His name… was Yanni Yogi. He had to be the shooter, any way you look at it! Yet… he was found innocent. That defense attorney got him off the hook!

I looked down on the floor for a bit and sighed.

Nick (Thinking): That would have been me, if I hadn't met Judy.

Judy: Can you tell us more about happened on that day?

Edgeworth: … Very well. On that day, 15 years ago… The three of us were trapped in that elevator for five hours. When we were rescued, we all suffered oxygen deprivation. I had lost all memory of the murder, but strangely enough, the more I talk about that incident, the more it's slowly starting to come back to me. But I still can't recall what happened in that elevator. That was the crux of Yogi's attorney's argument in court. He claimed Yanni Yogi had been "not of sound mind" due to the oxygen deprivation. Yogi was released due to a lack of evidence… innocent. That's when I changed my mind. I started to hate defense attorneys.

Judy: Edgeworth. I know how you feel, but you said it yourself you had no memory on what happened in that elevator, so what if it was true that the bear, Yanni was innocent.

Edgeworth: Then, pray tell, who was the shooter!? There were only three of us in that elevator, and I doubt that anyone came from the outside and shot my father!

Judy: …

Nick: Edgeworth, I understand how you feel, I used to be in the same boat as you.

Edgeworth: …?

Nick: When I was little, I've always wanted to be a cop, but I've had a bad experience with one, because of they did to my mother, and I thought that they didn't care about the law or the people, but then here comes a certain officer that really helped changed my mind.

I turned to Judy and smiled.

Nick: And I know Phoenix would never do something like that to a client, he'll seek out the truth, and do it a right and honest way!

Edgeworth: … I understand, but even defense attorneys can make a mistake and tell lies. I know Phoenix wouldn't do it on purpose, but like I said, we can't really tell who is guilty and who is innocent. When the Steel Samurai case happened and Dee Vasquez gave her testimony, I don't know what, but something told me that I had to do something. I could by the look on Will's eyes that he was scared and it wasn't just an acted. But still, I still make a policy to get a guilty verdict on a client, but even I have my standards and rules and I take pride on my work. I realize the risk involve in this and believe me I willing to take responsibilities for my actions!

Nick: Eh… Man, and here I thought you were just a power hungry man, doing anything you can without a care, but just listening to you, I completely understand your reasoning. You're okay in my book.

Edgeworth: …

Judy: So after your father was murder, von Karma came and took you under his wing?

Edgeworth: He did. He's a man that deserves respect. I learned everything I know of courtroom techniques from him.

Nick: So he's kind of like how you were to me, Carrots.

Edgeworth: He is a perfectionist in all things. In court… In his personal life… He is obsessed with doing everything perfectly.

Nick: Perfectly, huh? And he pretty much won all the trials he was on, right?

Edgeworth: Yes. Not one suspect was declared innocent. Ever. I know. It's possible some of those suspects were indeed innocent. However, it is impossible for us to accurately determine that in every case. All von Karma does is his job, to find the suspect guilty, perfectly. In any case… It's nigh well impossible to find a weakness in him. Should a weakness appear, he would do everything in his power to make it go away.

Judy: If that's true, then you'll be going to jail tomorrow then, Edgeworth.

Edgewrorth: Mmph… It's a strange situation in which I find myself, I'll admit.

Nick (Thinking): No kidding.

Guard: Nick and Judy, I must ask you to wait outside the visitor's room. We've got two more people that wish to speak to Mr. Edgeworth.

Judy and I got up from our chairs and saw Phoenix and Maya heading in to the room.

Phoenix's POV

Edgeworth: What!? Revenge… on me?

Phoenix: We found a letter from a safe in that shack where the boat rental caretaker lives. He was following instructions to kill Robert Hammond and to frame you.

Edgeworth: I see…

Maya: Who is that old bear, anyway!?

Edgeworth: I… I don't know.

Phoenix: Could he be an innocent defendant you got declared guilty or something?

Edgeworth: Nice, Wright. But I don't remember that old bear. Not at all.

Maya: So, he was following this letter, then?

Edgeworth: Which means there was someone else behind it!

Phoenix: We gave the letter to Chief Bogo. He should be able to tell who wrote the letter.

Edgeworth: And you said that the letter told the caretaker to get revenge on two men that ruined his life? So… meaning myself and Robert Hammond?

Maya: It also said: "This is your last chance!"

Phoenix: Last chance…? Wait, maybe… Maybe he's talking about the statue of limitations on the DL-6 Incident!

Edgeworth: … Wait… Wait, that old bear…!

Maya: Wh-what is it!? Do you know who he is!?

Edgeworth: Yogi… Could he be Yogi!?

Maya: Yogi?

Edgeworth: The suspect in the DL-6 Incident. The one who was found innocent.

Phoenix: Do you know who Yanni Yogi was?

Edgeworth: Yanni Yogi was a court bailiff at the time. We just happened to be in that elevator together 15 years ago. The quake was incredibly strong… Before I knew it, everything was dark. We were there for so long, it felt like forever. The air thinned… and the darkness closed in on us in that little box. We became… unsettled.

Flashback

Yogi: H-help! I can't breathe!

Gregory: Quite! I said quite! You're not making this any easier!

Yogi: I want to get out! Help! Get us out!

Gregory: Don't shout! You'll just use up more oxygen!

Yogi: …!

End Flashback

Edgeworth: That's all I remember… When I came to, I was in a hospital bed, staring up at the ceiling. In court, Yanni Yogi's mental condition was called into question. They claimed the oxygen deprivation and stress had caused temporary insanity. In the end, the claim passed the court, and Yogi was found innocent.

Maya: Huh… But, isn't that strange? The letter told him to "get revenge on Edgeworth" … Why would he want to take revenge on you?

Edgeworth: … Wright.

Phoenix: Yeah?

Edgeworth: There's something that's been troubling me these last few days. I… didn't know whether or not I should tell you.

Phoenix: You mean the nightmare?

Edgeworth: I think… I think the time has come to tell all. For the last 15 years, I've had the same dream almost every night. I wake up in a fearful sweat, every time.

Maya: What kind of dream?

Edgeworth: It's a dream about my father's killing… in the dark.

Flashback

Yogi: H-help! I can't breathe!

Gregory: Quiet! I said quiet! You're not making this any easier!

Yogi: I want to get out! Help! Get us out!

Gregory: Don't shout! You'll just use up more oxygen!

A few minutes later…

Yogi: I… I can't breathe! You… you're using up my air!

Gregory: Wh-what!?

Yogi: Stop breathing my air! I'll… I'll stop you!

Gregory: Aaaah! Wh-what!? What are you…!?

Yogi: Stop breathing my aaaaair!

Edgeworth (Thinking): No! Father! He's attacking Father!

Suddenly a pistol was lying by Edgeworth's feet. Scared and didn't know what to do, he picks up the pistol.

Edgeworth: Get away…! Get away from my father!

BANG

Uaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!

End flashback

Edgeworth: And with that scream… I wake. It's a bone-chilling scream. A scream that has rung in my ears for the past 15 years.

Maya: … B-but… That's just a dream, right? Right?

Edgeworth: … That thought is the only thing that has kept me sane for the last 15 years. But what if I'm wrong? What if it's real? They say that sometimes people shut out memories in self-defense. Maybe it was I who killed my father!

Maya and Phoenix: What!?

Edgeworth: If you think about that way, that letter makes sense. "Get your revenge on Miles Edgeworth." Think about it. Yogi was really innocent. That's why he wanted revenge against me!

Phoenix: Wait, Edgeworth! You… you mean…!

Edgeworth: It was me. I was the true criminal of DL-6. I shot my father!

Phoenix: This is bad…

I got up from the chair and started to head out the door.

Maya: What are me gonna do, Nick?

Phoenix: What can we do?

Nick: What happen?

*rinnnnnnnnnnnnnng rinnnnnnnnnnnnng, rinnnnnnn* *beep*

Phoenix: Hello? … What!? You've found it!? Alright… we'll be right there. Good news, the Chief has found the person's handwriting. Now we'll find out who wrote that letter!

Judy: What are doing here, then!? Let's go!


	30. von Karma vs Edgeworth

December 27th, 2016

ZPD Police Station

Chief Bogo's Office, 4:20 PM

Phoenix's POV

Knock Knock

Bogo: Come in.

I opened the door and saw Bogo at the front desk, but I also saw Mr. Grossberg here as well.

Maya: Mr. Grossberg!

Grossberg: Hello there. What's wrong? You look troubled.

Maya: No kidding I can't believe you're not!

Bogo: Alright. Just calm down and tell us what's wrong.

I explained to Grossberg and Bogo about Edgeworth's nightmare.

Bogo: I see.

Grossberg: So, Edgeworth dreamt he shot his own father?

Judy: That's nuts! It's only a dream, it has to be!

Bogo: …

Grossberg: …

Bogo: Well, dream or no dream. It is a possibility.

Nick: What do you mean?

Bogo: Think about it, there were three people trapped in that elevator and the one that we thought did it, was innocent.

Judy: You mean Yogi?

Grossberg: And right now Yogi holds a deep grudge against Miles Edgeworth. So deep, he'd want to frame him for murder. This leads me to surmise… That Mr. Edgeworth's dream was NOT a dream. It was real.

Nick and Judy: WHAT!?

Bogo: I hate to admit, but that's a big possibility. Think about it… Miles Edgeworth threw the pistol to save his father… the pistol fired… and the deed was done.

Nick: …

Judy: …

Maya: …

Phoenix: …

Bogo: I know it wasn't on purpose, but the fact still stands.

Maya: N… No! I don't believe it!

Grossberg: Yogi was suspected of murder, and his career as a bailiff was irrevocably wrecked.

Judy: That would give him a clear motive for framing Edgeworth.

Grossberg: This was his last chance, of course, with the statute of limitations so close.

Bogo: And that's the reason for this letter.

Phoenix: You said you've found the person handwriting. Who wrote it?

Bogo: You're in for a shock, but it was written by… Manfred von Karma.

Nick, Judy, Maya, and Phoenix: !

Phoenix: v-v-von Karma!?

Nick: Why would he have something to do with this!?

Bogo: I have an idea. And it involves Gregory Edgeworth.

Judy: Edgeworth's father?

Grossberg: Correct. If this is truly von Karma's handwriting, then he would know the truth. He would have known that Miles Edgeworth accidentally killed his own father.

Phoenix: …!

Bogo: He'll probably say as much tomorrow in court, I bet.

Judy: You mean, even if we won today's case, he'll still be arrested for the DL-6 Incident?

Phoenix: Oh no!

Nick: B-but it was an accident, and he was only a little boy at the time!

Bogo: I'm sorry, but even if it was an accident, it still murder, and he'll still be arrested for it, like it or not.

Maya: B-but how could von Karma know about Mr. Edgeworth's past like that? Even Mr. Edgeworth thought it was just a nightmare!

Grossberg: Hmm… That, I do not know. Yet I do know that von Karma is both persistent… and a perfectionist. He may be seeking to satisfy a grudge against Gregory Edgeworth by hurting his son.

Phoenix: What do you mean?

Grossberg: It was fifteen years ago… von Karma met Gregory Edgeworth in court, and von Karma did win… But he didn't make through the trial unscarred.

Judy: What happened in the trial between Edgeworth's dad and von Karma?

Grossberg: von Karma got the "guilty" verdict he wanted. He won the trial. But Gregory Edgeworth accused von Karma of faulty evidence. And though he lost the trial, Mr. Edgeworth's accusation stood.

Bogo: Faulty evidence?

Grossberg: It was the only penalty von Karma has ever received in his career as a prosecutor. Gregory Edgeworth dealt a blow to his perfect trial record.

Maya: Wow.

Nick: That must have really gotten to him.

Grossberg: Indeed it did. He took a vacation for several months after that, you see.

Phoenix: A vacation…?

Grossberg: Yes, an unusual event for the man. That was the first, and last vacation he's taken in his many years of prosecuting.

Maya: Really!? He doesn't take vacations!? Like… go to the sea, or, uh, to the mountains? Don't tell me he's never been to Europe!?

Phoenix: You have strange ideas about vacations, Maya.

Grossberg: In any case… That was the only time he took a vacation from work. I believe the penalty upset him quite a lot.

Bogo: That's strange, through. I can understand a day or week from a penalty, but a few months? Sounds to me there's something more to it than just a penalty.

Phoenix (Thinking): He's got a point.

Maya: What do we do, Nick? Von Karma is going to bring up DL-6, you can bet on it!

Judy: If Edgeworth admits to it, then…

Phoenix: I won't let him!

Grossbreg: Erm, yes, Mr. Wright… I hate to say this… But as Chief Bogo has said, accidental murder is still murder, you know.

Phoenix: I know that! …

Nick: Phoenix…

Phoenix: I… I just believe in Edgeworth's innocence! I can't believe he'd kill someone!

Judy: But, Phoenix. Mr. Edgeworth admits it himself!

Bogo: It's possible his father lied to protect him…

Phoenix: I don't care! I know he's not guilty!

Bogo: … Then… here. You'll need this for tomorrow's trial.

The Chief hands me the letter.

Bogo: I might also suggest going back to criminal affairs, they might have something for you, about DL-6

Phoenix: Chief… Thank you.

Bogo: I can't promise you that you'll find anything good, but it wouldn't hurt to look at something that could be helpful.

Phoenix: I understand.

Nick: Thank you, sir.


	31. Records Room

December 27th, 2016

Police Department

Criminal Affairs, 5:10 PM

Phoenix's POV

Maya: There's hardly anyone here…

Phoenix: Everyone must be out looking for the old bear… Yogi.

Police: Ah, it's you. I don't think Gumshoe'll be coming back today. He's staying out late looking for someone.

Nick: Yogi.

Judy: Um… we were wondering if we could look at the Records Room again.

Police: Well now, I can't just let anyone in there, but I see you two are police officers so I'll let you go in, with your friends.

Phoenix: Thank you.

Police: Just make sure you don't break anything in there.

Nick: Let's get going!

Records Room

Nick's POV

Maya: Still dusty as always.

Nick: Well, they've got other things to worry about than to do a little spring cleaning.

Judy: Still it wouldn't hurt them to do a little bit of dusting in here.

Phoenix: Well let's take around again see what we can find. Maya and I will look at the flies again. Why don't you two look for some evidence relating to the DL-6?

Judy: Good call.

With that, Phoenix and Maya left, while I was with Judy.

Judy: Where do you think we should start?

Nick: There's draws everywhere, Carrots. It'll take some time do find what we need.

Suddenly we found a draw labeled, "DL-6".

Judy: See anything?

Nick: No, most of the stuff in here is gone.

Judy: What!?

Nick: Wait… I think I've found something!

As I was picking it up I heard Judy screaming.

Judy: Nick, look out!

I felt a shove and the last thing I heard was…

Judy: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Nick (Thinking): Judy!

I wanted to help, but she'd shoved me to a file shelve that I couldn't move and lay unconscious.

Few Minutes Later…

?: Nick! Nick!

My eyes were slowly opening, and I started to gain conscious again.

Nick: Ph-Phoenix. What happened? … JUDY! JUDY!

I found her on the floor she was also unconscious.

Nick: Judy! Judy!

Phoenix: It's no good. I've tried waking her up myself. I've called an ambulance, they should be here soon.

Nick: Judy… It's my fault; I should have been the one unconscious.

Phoenix: Don't say that. She pushed you to protect you, if that didn't happen you probably would have ended much worse.

I just looked at her, I smiled a little bit, but I was still scared. I wrapped her up in my arms, and felt a tear coming down in my face.

Nick: What happened?

Phoenix: von Karma.

Nick: …!

Phoenix: I figured he must have done something do you. When me and Maya were looking through the files he found us and saw the letter in my pocket. The next thing I knew, Maya shoved him out of the way and told me to run, but before I knew it she was tease and I got teased as well.

Nick: Where is he!?

Phoenix: Gone. He stole the letter and some of the DL-6 evidence and left.

Nick: Dammit!

Phoenix: …

Maya: *groan*

Phoenix: Maya!

I picked up Maya. She was slowly starting to wake up.

Phoenix: Come on Maya, open your eyes!

Her eyes opened up and she looked at me and Phoenix.

Maya: The letter! Did he take it?

Phoenix: Huh!? Oh… yeah.

Nick: Maya! Are you okay!?

Maya: Father! I was so scared! I thought I was a goner!

Nick: Its okay, I'm here.

Maya: Mother! Where's mother!?

I told her what happened.

Maya: This is all my fault. I tried to stop him, I really did, but it was too late! I jumped as fast as I could, but one shot from that thing knocked me out cold. I'm useless.

Nick: Say that again! Maya… I've been through way worst than you have! When I woke up, and I saw Carrots, I was scared too, but then I thought of you as well, you did what you needed to do, I'm just glad you're alive.

Maya: But he left and he got the letter! The only clue we needed! I'm no good as a lawyer, or a medium! I can't even call my sister. Not even now, when we need her the most.

Nick: It doesn't matter, you're here, and that's what counts.

Maya: I was wish I wasn't.

With that she was out cold again. I felt lots of anger boiling up. I haven't felt this again since I was a kid and my mother was taken from me.

Nick: …

Phoenix: Nick, look! Maya's got something!

Nick: A bullet?

Phoenix: "DL-6 Incident, No. 7 Taken from the heart of Gregory Edgeworth."

Just then, we heard a siren and saw two paramedics coming this way.

Paramedic: Everyone alright?

Phoenix: We're fine.

We told them what happened and one looked at Judy and the other looked at Maya.

Nick: How are they?

Paramedic: Well this one is just fine, you said she had woken up for bit, that much mean the shock must have been a bit low when it happened she should be waking up again soon. As for the bunny, apparently that shock must have done something to her lungs, so she's having some trouble breathing.

I fought hard to hold back a tear.

Paramedic: Don't worry, it's nothing serious, but we still need to check her lungs and have some oxygen in her.

Nick: … Please take care of her, she means the world to me.

Paramedic: We will, don't worry.

They took Judy and left for the hospital.

Phoenix: Nick…

Nick: …?

Phoenix: Why don't you go and visit Judy in the hospital? I can manage for here for now. She needs you.

Nick: … … I'll see you tomorrow.

Carrots, Maya, Phoenix. You've guys have been there for me when I was in a bad situation, now it's my turn to help Judy and repay the favor.


	32. Final Trial Day

December 28th, 2016

ZPD Hospital, 9:20 AM

Nick's POV

Doctor: Good news, Mr. Wilde. The shock from the teaser only left your friend unconscious, she'll be waking up pretty soon, but we can't say when.

Nick: Thanks doc.

I looked a Judy and smiled, knowing that she'll be fine. But I still can't forgive von Karma for what he's done.

Nick: I have to go, Judy. Wish me and Phoenix some luck.

District Court

Defendant Lobby No. 2, 9:55 AM

Nick's POV

Nick (Thinking): This is it… it's us against von Karma.

?: Mr. Wilde!

Nick: Hey, Gumshoe! Hey you finally caught him!

Gumshoe: Yep, took me a lot of running around just to find this bear, I'm a bit tired right now, but it's well worth it! Say, where's Officer Hopps?

Nick: …

Maya: Dad!

Nick: Whoooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Wh-what was that!?

Maya: S-sorry, I'm still a little shock form that stun gun yesterday, I need to discharge myself. I'll see you in there soon. Hello Detective!

Gumshoe: Whhhhhhhhhhhoooooooooooooay, pal! What's got into that girl?

Phoenix: Detective Gumshoe!

Gumshoe: Morning! Mr. Edgeworth?

Edgeworth: Uh… good morning.

Nick: How are you feeling?

Edgeworth: I've been… restless, let's say.

Nick (Thinking): I'm guessing he still has that nightmare Phoenix mention.

Phoenix: So, how did it go, Detective?

Gumshoe: Have no fear! As promised, I've captured our runaway caretaker! I just brought him in. Took all night, pal.

Phoenix: Thanks, Detective Gumshoe. You must be tired.

Gumshoe: Actually, after that shock I got on the way in, I feel pretty good.

Phoenix: What about Judy, how's she?

Nick: Well the doctors says she's fine, but they don't when she'll wake up. So we'll be going in this without her.

Phoenix: I see.

Nick (Thinking): Carrots. You've risk through a lot to help me, you've always stick up for me and been there for me. Now it's my turn.

Gumshoe: Well, pal! The trials about to start. Let's do this!

District Court

Courtroom No. 3, 10:00 AM

Phoenix's POV

Judge: Court is now in session for the trial of Miles Edgeworth.

Phoenix: The defense is ready, Your Honor.

Karma: … The prosecution… is ready.

Judge: … U-uh… right, very well. We have reached the final day of our proceedings in this trial. I ask that the prosecution submit decisive evidence.

Karma: Understood.

Judge: …

Phoenix (Thinking): C'mon! Don't be awed into silence by every little thing he says!

Judge: Very well, Mr. von Karma, your opening statement.

Karma: Right. Thanks to Detective Gumshoe's efforts, the boat rental shop caretaker has been arrested. In yesterday's trial, the defense asserted that the caretaker was the murderer. However, the caretaker has yet to confirm this. I would like to ask the defense to cross-examine him as much as necessary.

Judge: Very well! Please bring the witness into the courtroom.

Detective Gumshoe brought out the caretaker and he made his way to the witness stand.

Karma: Ladies and gentleman of the court… I believe you all remember our witness. He lives in the boat rental shop on the lake, from where he witnessed the incident. In addition, he has currently lost memory of his name and identity.

Judge: Witness! Why did you run away yesterday?

Karma: Objection! The witness was not running away, as he will now testify.

Judge: I-I see. Very well, please begin your testimony.


	33. Why I Left Court

Uncle: Er, I'm really sorry about just leaving yesterday like I did. But, I wasn't running away or nothing. I, uh, went to buy some food for Polly, see… I figured I got nothing to do with this incident anyhow. Er… I mean, I'd need one of those "motive" things, right? And I don't got one. So, my testimony stands as is.

Judge: Hmm… Very well. Let's begin the cross-examination, shall we?

Nick: This is it Phoenix! Let's make Judy and Edgeworth proud!

Phoenix: Right! All I have to do is prove that this man is Yanni Yogi.

Maya: Good luck, Nick!

Phoenix: Mr. Caretaker. I know you ran away because you heard Larry's testimony and realized you were in danger!

Karma: Objection! Now, Mr. Wright, there's no need to rush to conclusions. As I said, the witness was not "running away." Continue the cross-examination.

Phoenix (Thinking): He sure seems relaxed! In fact, they both do- von Karma and Yanni Yogi!

Phoenix: Now, you've lost much of your memory, is that correct?

Uncle: Er… ayup, seems like it.

Phoenix: Then how could you know that you didn't have anything to do with this incident!

Uncle: Uh…

Phoenix: Or… Or maybe you're lying about not having your memory, hmm? You know exactly who you are!

Karma: Objection! The witness has testified quite clearly that he has no memory of who he is. If you claim he's lying then show the court proof!

Phoenix (Thinking): Grr… How am I supposed to prove what's going on in that old codger's head? That's impossible!

Karma: Hmph! I'm glad you've come to your senses, Mr. Wright.

Phoenix: Okay, I can't prove that he does have any memory in him. But that doesn't mean that he has a motive, he must have one! He must have had a grudge against Edgeworth and the victim, Robert Hammond! That's why he took revenge on them!

Karma: Objection! Please don't make me repeat myself, Mr. Wright! This witness has no memory of anything beyond several years ago! He can't hold a grudge! It's impossible!

Phoenix (Thinking): I have to prove he's lying about his memory… Otherwise, it's going to be this same thing over and over until the trial ends!

Judge: Might I say something, Mr. Wright?

Phoenix: Yes… Yes, Your Honor?

Judge: You've been saying the same thing now over and over. You've been calling the witness's memory of the past or lack thereof into question. But, does this really have anything to do with the current case?

Phoenix: Of course, Your Honor. The witness has said he has "nothing to do with this case" and "no motive". Both of these statements are lies!

Judge: Order! Order! Mr. Wright! There is a serious problem with your claim! Or… are you saying… Are you saying you know who this witness is!?

Phoenix: Of course, Your Honor!

Karma: Ho hoh! Now, this is interesting. I would like to know myself! So, who is he?

Phoenix (Thinking): Don't play dumb von Karma!

Judge: Mr. Wright, please tell us this witness's name.

Phoenix: His name is Yanni Yogi, a former court bailiff!

Judge: … Yogi…? That name seems familiar. … Oh! Yanni Yogi! From the DL-6 Incident!

Phoenix (Thinking): I thought the judge would have heard of it… it was such a famous case.

Judge: But, what does this mean?

Phoenix: Your Honor! If this man is Mr. Yogi, then he has a clear motive!

Karma: Objection! Tsk tsk tsk… Jumping to conclusions again, Mr. Wright! This bear, this witness, is Yanni Yogi? Fascinating! However… How do you propose to prove this to the court?

Phoenix: …

Karma: This is a court of law, as you may recall. You need proof! And, allow me to repeat, once more, that the witness has lost his memory!

Nick: This is it, Phoenix! Now you have proved that he's Yanni Yogi!

Phoenix (Thinking): He's right, if I can't prove that he's Yanni Yogi, then I've got nowhere to go!

Maya: But how is he going to do that!?

Phoenix: It's okay. It's actually quite simple. Your Honor! Please take this bear's paw prints! Then, we'll compare them to the prints on the file for Yanni Yogi 15 years ago…

Judge: I see… that makes sense.

Karma: Tsk tsk tsk!

Phoenix: Huh?

Karma: I'm so very, very sorry, Mr. Wright.

Phoenix: Wh-why?

Karma: The witness… has no prints!

Nick: What?

Maya: What!?

Phoenix: No prints!?

Uncle: Er… you see, before I worked as a caretaker, I worked as a chemical plant. I burned myself working with the stuff. Ayup.

Phoenix: Wh-what!?

Phoenix (Thinking): Yogi, you sneak! You burned your prints off to hide your past!

Judge: Hmm… Well, if the witness has no paw prints… I guess we will not be able to prove his identity.

Phoenix (Thinking): No…!

Karma: Tsk tsk tsk… Well, what will you do, Mr. Wright?

Phoenix: Uh…

Nick: We can't give up now, we're so close!

Maya: Isn't there another way to prove he's Yogi!?

Phoenix: I didn't even think he would burn off his own prints!

Karma: Hmm? It seems that the case has been decided, no?

Phoenix (Thinking): No! I know what happened! I know everything! I… I just can't prove it! But no… I can't let it end like this. I can't lose! There has to be another way!

Karma: There is no one who can testify as to who this witness is! No one!

Nick: That's a lie! There has to be someone!

Karma: Oh, and I'm sure you know who this someone is right, Mr. Wilde?

Nick: …

Karma: Tsk tsk tsk… You should know better than to shout in the courtroom, Mr. Wilde. And as of you, Mr. Wright. Perhaps you'd like to cross-examine the parrot for a little comic relief, hmm?

Phoenix (Thinking): Yeah, yeah, very funny. You're a sore winner, von Karma.

I turned and I saw Nick with a grin on his face.

Phoenix: What's that grin for…?

Maya: Father…? No! You're not thinking what I think you're thinking…!

Nick: Your Honor! The defense would like to take Mr. von Karma up on his proposal!

Judge: Take Mr. von Karma up?

Karma: On his… proposal?

Nick: Yes, Your Honor! We would like to cross-examine the witness's pet parrot!

Phoenix: Wh-whaaaat!?

Judge: O-order! Order! Uh… well, what do you think, Mr. von Karma?

Karma: Need you even ask!? This is a farce! I object!

Nick: No way! You were the one that suggested to us in the first place. There for we have the right to do as you say!

Phoenix: What are you doing!?

Nick: Listen, is like Edgeworth said. von Karma as only run perfect testimony with perfectly prepared witness. There's no way he could have prepare a bird in time for the trial, it's the only chance we've got.

Phoenix: You do realize that if we go through with it and if we find nothing, Edgeworth will be…

Nick: I-I know! Please just trust me on this; this is the only chance we've got! We promised Edgeworth and Judy that we will win this trial, and I'm not going back on that promise!

Phoenix: … Okay. Your Honor let the witness's pet parrot take the stand!

Karma: … Well, if you're so desperate, then please, be my guest.

Phoenix: !

Maya: I hope you know what you're doing, father!

Judge: Bailiff! Bring in the parrot.

Karma: This is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard!


	34. Who's Your Owner

The Bailiff brought the parrot out and put her on a perch.

Judge: That's… quite a bird. Please tell us your name?

Polly: …

Judge: Name!

Polly: …

Jude: The witness is ignoring me.

Phoenix (Thinking): It must hurt… to be ignored by a bird.

Judge: Ahem. Very well, witness… Who is your owner? Please, er… testify for us.

Polly: … Hello! Hello! …

Judge: Hmm… Certainly the most concise testimony we've had so far. Very well, begin your cross-examination.

Phoenix: Right… Well what now, genius?

Nick: … Honestly, I'm surprised we've gotten this far. But we still have to try.

Maya: But she won't speak to anyone, unless they know the secret words!

Phoenix: Well you're the only one who knows them, so you try and talk to her.

Maya: Okay. What should I say to her?

Nick: Well, they need to know the name, ask her that first.

Maya: Polly! Polly! What's your name?

Polly: Pol-ly! Pol-ly! *squawk*

Judge: Mr. Wilde… I think we've established that this parrot is named "Polly." Does this have anything to do with her owner's identity?

I looked at the court record real quick and found something.

Nick: Yes it does!

Judge: !

Karma: Hah! Fascinating! You claim that the parrot's name will prove her owner's identity? Then show us this proof!

Phoenix: Um… don't you think you're taking this bluffing a little too far?

Nick: Phoenix, remember, trust me. I did a little homework last night, watch me. Your Honor, if I can bring your attention to the DL-6 Case File…

Karma: Objection! That's quite a large file you have there! Which page is this "proof" on, then? Show us, or stop wasting our time!

Nick: I was getting to that, look at the "Suspect" page, where it says Yanni Yogi.

Judge: I see.

Nick: On this page it said that after he was arrested, his fiancée committed suicide.

Judge: Hmm… Indeed, it does say that, yes.

Nick: Your Honor, could tell the court what was his fiancée's name?

Judge: "Polly Jenkins"…

Phoenix: "Polly"!

Nick: Correct! He remembered the name of his fiancée who committed suicide. That's why he name his parrot after her!

Judge: I see! I guess that is possible.

Karma: Objection! Bah! A mere coincidence, that's all! My granddaughter has a cat she calls "Nick." Well, Mr. Nick Wilde? Does that make you my granddaughter's fiancée!?

Nick: … Uh… just out of curiously, how old is she?

Karma: She's only seven years old!?

Nick: … Forget I asked.

Judge: I have to agree with Mr. von Karma, Mr. Wilde. This alone isn't enough to prove anything about the caretaker. You're going to have to find at least one more thing to convents the court that the caretaker is Yogi.

Nick: *sigh*

Phoenix: … … !

Phoenix (Whisper): Maya, ask Polly about the safe number.

Maya: Huh…? Polly! What was the number of the safe in the shack?

Polly: 1228… 1228…

Judge: … Mr. Wright. What are you doing?

Phoenix: Your Honor! That safe number is also a connection to the DL-6 Incident!

Karma: Objection! What is this obsession you two have with that case?

Judge: Now, now, Mr. von Karma, let's hear that Mr. Wright as to say. Mr. Wright, which page shows the connection between the safe number and this file?

Phoenix: It's on the "Case Summery" page, Your Honor. More specifically the date!

Judge: The date…? Hmm… It says here the date of which the DL-6 Incident occurred was, December 28…? That's today's date. Fifteen years ago!

Phoenix: And the number on that safe is 1228!

Judge: Ah!

Phoenix: He used the date of the DL-6 Incident as the number for his safe, Your Honor! That's how important that date was to him!

Judge: I see… It certainly is an interesting coincidence. People often do set their secret numbers to dates.

Karma: Bah! This is not tangible proof! I set my ATM card's number to "0001" because I'm number one! This has nothing to do with a date! Nothing!

Judge: That's enough! I think we've reached a conclusion here.

Karma: This is a mere coincidence, that's all!

Judge: True, that is a possibility. However, two coincidences at the same time seems more like a "pattern" to me.

Karma: Wh… what are you saying!?

Judge: Summon the caretaker of the boat shop. Immediately!


	35. True Face

Judge: Witness… Tell us your name.

Karma: Wait! This witness, he doesn't remember…

?: No… it's okay.

Phoenix, Maya, and Nick: …!

Suddenly the old caretaker looked really different than before. Like, he was a different person.

?: I've accomplished what I wanted to do. I'm done.

Maya: Guys! He looks totally different!

Nick: At long last. This must be the real Yanni Yogi!

Phoenix: He's been acting feeble to hide his true identity. Acting… for 15 years!

Judge: W-well…! Let me ask you again. Please state your name for the court!

Yogi: My name… is Yanni Yogi. 15 years ago, I served as a bailiff in this very court.

Judge: Order! Order! Yanni Yogi! So it was you who killed Robert Hammond…? And tried to frame Miles Edgeworth for his death?

Yogi: … Yes. It was me. I did it. … They put me on the witness stand 15 years ago… Robert Hammond… he said I was mentally unsound. He told me it would make me innocent. Get me off the hook. So… I pretended to have brain damage… I was innocent, really! But he didn't believe me! We won the trial… But I lost everything. I lost my job, my fiancée, my social standing… … Then, this year, 15 years later… A package arrived. It was a letter… and a pistol. The plan was written out in careful detail. It was a plan for me to take my revenge on the people who ruined my life. I didn't care who had sent it. I thought this was my chance, after 15 years, this was it! Finally, a chance to have my revenge on Robert Hammond and Miles Edgeworth… I have no regrets.

Judge: W-wait a moment! Revenge… against Miles Edgeworth? What do you mean?

Yogi: I'm not at liberty to speak on that matter. Why don't you ask Mr. Edgeworth yourself? Anyway, I admit it, I was the one who killed Robert Hammond.

Judge: von Karma… Where is Mr. Yogi?

Karma: Under arrest, Your Honor. I saw no room for error in his confession.

Judge: Then… the defendant, Miles Edgeworth is…

Karma: Innocent. In this case, at least.

Judge: Hmm. Very well. Will the defendant please take the stand?

Miles Edgeworth got up from the defendant's chair and made his way to the witness stand.

Judge: There are a few mysteries left unsolved. Still, you are cleared of suspicion for this particular case. So I would like to pass judgment on the murder of Mr. Robert Hammond. Any objections?

Phoenix: …

Karma: …

Edgeworth: …

Nick: Something not right here. This feels too easy.

Judge: Very well. This court finds the defendant, Mr. Miles Edgeworth… Not Guilty! That is all. The court is adjourned!

Objection!

Judge: D-did someone just say "objection"?

Nick: von Karma!

Phoenix: No, it wasn't him.

Maya: But that means it was…

Nick, Maya, and Phoenix: EDGEWORTH!

Edgeworth: Your Honor. I object to your judgment.

Judge: Wh-what do you mean?

Edgeworth: I'm not innocent at all! As we have heard, Yanni Yogi killed Robert Hammond in revenge. But, revenge for what?

Maya: Nick! Edgeworth is trying to confess! He's going to say he's guilty! He's going to tell them he was the murderer in the DL-6 Incident! He's going to tell them he killed his own dad!

Nick: Do something!

Phoenix: Objection! The judgment has already passed! I object to Edgeworth's outburst…

Karma: Objection! Didn't something like this happen yesterday, too? I believed a certain witness raised an objection after a guilty verdict was passed.

Phoenix (Thinking): That would be Larry…

Karma: We must hear this new statement! We must hear Miles Edgeworth!

Judge: He's right. We have a duty to hear Mr. Edgeworth out.

Edgeworth: For fifteen years… I have had a recurring dream. A nightmare… it's only a nightmare. That's what I told myself. But now I know, it wasn't a dream. Yanni Yogi wasn't the killer.

Judge: You mean… in the incident where your father died?

Edgeworth: From the distance of the shot, it wasn't suicide, either. Everything was as clear as day. The murderer… The criminal in the DL-6 Incident… It was me! Your Honor! I confess my guilt! I am guilty for DL-6, the statues of limitations of which ends today! The culprit… is me!

Nick: Edgeworth, no!

Judge: Order! Order! This is certainly unexpected! The defendant, declared innocent, is confessing to a different crime! A crime for which the statues of limitations runs out today! I'm not really sure how I should deal with this…

Karma: Bah! It's obvious. We hold a trial. Right here. Right now. We try this man for his crime of fifteen years ago!

Judge: I think… I think I would like to take a five-minute recess. During this time, I will consider the appropriate course of action to take. Court is adjourned!


	36. Another Case

December 28th, 2016

District Court

Defendant Lobby No. 2, 2:24 PM

Nick's POV

Edgeworth: I'm sorry, Wright. I've just wasted all of your effort.

Bogo: It's not your fault. You did the right thing… I think.

Gumshoe: … But Mr. Edgeworth… I just don't believe it, pal! I mean, you… killed your dad?

Edgeworth: I didn't want to believe it myself, Detective! But… it's the truth. I deserve to be punished. Murder is murder, no matter what the circumstances.

Gumshoe: This is crazy! Just crazy!

Bogo: I know you don't like, believe me neither do I, but there's no way of proving that he didn't do it. It's impossible.

Nick: That's where you're wrong.

Bogo: Excuse me?

Maya: What are two doing?

Phoenix: Huh? Oh… Nick's helping me getting my case ready. We're reading through the Court Record.

Maya: For what?

Nick: Isn't it obvious? We're going to prove that Miles Edgeworth is innocent.

Gumshoe: …! Wh-what are you talking about, pal! He just admitted to it! He confessed that he did it! In court!

Phoenix: I'm sorry, Edgeworth. But I don't believe in your "nightmare."

Edgeworth: Wh-what!?

Nick: It's just a dream, right? There has to be something that you might have missed. We made a promised to protect you and get you off the hook. And I never go back on my word!

Phoenix: Neither do I! The truth is right here in this Court Record. In any case tighten your belts. The real fight is just begging. We'll prove that you're innocent. Trust us.

Edgeworth: W-Wright… Nick…

Nick (Thinking): Judy… if you're out there. Give me and Phoenix strength to win this fight.

District Court

Courtroom No. 3, 2:30 PM

Phoenix's POV

Judge: Then, I would like to resume our trial.

Karma: Judge! Miles Edgeworth has admitted his own guilt. He has confessed his crime. Let us begin by hearing his testimony. Then, thought pointless, let the defense do their cross-examining. The statue of limitations on the DL-6 Incident runs out today. Thought it's unconventional for me, I'd like to run this one by the book.

Judge: I see. Does the defense have any objections?

Phoenix: No, Your Honor.

Phoenix (Thinking): von Karma… you knew this was going to happen from the very beginning, didn't you!?

Judge: Very well. Will Miles Edgeworth take the stand?

Karma: Will the witness state his name and profession.

Edgeworth: Miles Edgeworth… I'm a prosecuting attorney.

Karma: Mr. Edgeworth. Fifteen years ago, you mistakenly killed your father, Gregory Edgeworth. Is this correct?

Edgeworth: … It is correct.

Karma: Then testify about this matter to the court.

Nick: Phoenix, you ready?

Phoenix: You bet. There was one thing about the story that didn't make sense. I just hope he brings it up.

Maya: Please… Please…


	37. DL-6 Incident

Edgeworth: That day, I had gone to the courtroom to observe one of my father's trials. As we went to leave, an earthquake struck, trapping us in the elevator. My father and Mr. Yogi lost their composure, and began to argue. Just then, something heavy fell at my feet. I picked it up and threw it at Mr. Yogi. I wanted them to stop fighting. A moment later, there was a signal gunshot, then a scream. It was a terrible scream. I remember it to this day. That's all.

Judge: Hmm… And, until now, you thought this memory was a "dream"?

Edgeworth: We were stuck in that elevator for five hours. The oxygen in the elevator ran out, and I lost my memory of the events.

Karma: Bah! The same claim Mr. Yogi had made!

Judge: Very well. Mr. Wright? Your cross-examination, please.

Phoenix: Yes, Your Honor. Mr. Edgeworth, there were three people including yourself trapped in that elevator?

Edgeworth: Yes. Myself, my father, and Yanni Yogi.

Phoenix: And you said something heavy fell at your feet. What was that thing?

Edgeworth: A pistol. I assume it was the bailiff, Yanni Yogi's. The safety must have come off when it fell from his holster.

Karma: And you picked it up and threw at Mr. Yogi. That's when you heard only one gunshot?

Edgeworth: Yes. I only heard one gunshot and a scream.

Phoenix: Objection! But that doesn't make sense! Look at this file one more time. This plainly contradicts the witness's testimony.

Karma: You do enjoy dragging out that file, don't you? I don't accept this evidence! Unless… you can tell us what page it's on!

Phoenix: Very well! Look at the "Victim Data" in this file! It says it quite plainly "the murder weapon was fired twice"! Miles Edgeworth only heard one gunshot! Yet, the murder weapon was fired twice! The first shot was the accidental firing when the pistol was thrown. So… who fired the remaining shot!?

Judge: Hmm… Was there, perhaps, another shooter who fired that second shot?

Karma: Objection! Your Honor. As I'm sure you're aware… This incident occurred fifteen years ago. The evidence is dated… The pistol did fire twice. However, we do not know WHEN that second shot was fired. It might have been fired the day before the incident! There is no proof that the second shot had anything to do with this incident!

Phoenix (Thinking): What…!

Judge: Hmm… I see, I see. You do have a point. Mr. Wright? The murder weapon was fired twice, as we have heard. One of those shots was fired by the defendant, a boy at the time. Do you have any proof that the other shot fired had something to do with the case?

Nick: Yes, Your Honor! We do!

Karma: Wh-what!? Impossible!

Nick: Oh, it's possible alright! Your Honor, take a look at this photograph!

Judge: This is a photograph of the scene of the crime, fifteen years ago. I can see that the victim lying there is Gregory Edgeworth…

Nick: This proves the murder weapon was fired twice, at the time of the incident! This photo proves it!

Karma: …

Judge: … So, let me get this straight. This photo proves two shots were fired? Where?

Phoenix (Thinking): Y-Your Honor, please… Please get a clue!

Phoenix: Your Honor! The contradiction is here.

Judge: I see… a bullet hole in the door…

Phoenix: Your Honor! Gregory Edgeworth was killed by a shot from the pistol! Yet, there is also a bullet hole in the elevator door!

Nick: And we also know that the murder weapon was fired twice! Thus…

Phoenix and Nick: Someone other than Edgeworth fired that second shot!

Judge: O-order! Order! Mr. Wright! Mr. Wilde! What are you two driving at?

Phoenix: It's simple, Your Honor. At the time of the incident, two shots were fired. One went into Gregory Edgeworth's heart.

Nick: The other hit the elevator door.

Phoenix: Remember that the defendant lost consciousness after the shot he fired rang out. In conclusion…

Nick: The second shot was fired by someone else!

Judge: But who could that someone else be!?

Phoenix: The murderer, of course!

Karma: Objection! … I knew I should have stepped in before your wild fantasies got out of hand. Mr. Wright… Look once more at the DL-6 Incident case file. Look closely. Try the "Case Summary" page.

Nick and I looked at the page von Karma mentioned.

Karma: Look what is written there! "Not a signal clue was found on the scene."

Nick and Phoenix: …!

Karma: If the pistol had indeed been fired two times… Then the other bullet would have been discovered on the scene!

Judge: He does have a point.

Karma: That second bullet has never been found! Why? Because the second bullet does not exist! The bullet that claimed Gregory Edgeworth's life was the one fired by his own son! That is the truth of this matter. The whole truth. It was undoubtedly something else that made that bullet hole in the door.

Judge: Order! I will have order! … Mr. Wright and Mr. Wilde has proven one thing to us quite clearly… That murder weapon was fired twice at the time of the incident. However! As Mr. von Karma says, the second bullet fired was not found. It is highly unlikely that the police merely overlooked this second bullet. So, all we have is the single bullet fired. I'm afraid I have to discount the defense's claim.

Karma: Tsk tsk tsk… I praise the judge for his wisdom in this matter.

Phoenix (Thinking): Gah!? How did this happen!? I don't believe that the second bullet didn't exist! Was I wrong? Have I been wrong about this whole incident?

Maya: What are you two doing!? Why aren't either of you raising an objection!?

Nick: … No bullet… N-no bullet…

Phoenix: … I'm sorry, Maya.

Maya: What?

Phoenix: I… it looks like we were wrong.

Maya: Nick…?

Phoenix: If the second bullet wasn't there, then all our conjectures are for nothing!

Maya: N-no… But you said you'd do it, Nick! You said you'd get Edgeworth declared innocent!

Phoenix: … I'm sorry… It's just, when I saw the photograph, I thought that two shots had been fired, Nick seemed pretty sure too. We were so certain of it. I thought we'd won! We thought there was another person, someone else who fired the killing shot. But now… I was wrong to think it could be that simple. This case has stood unsolved for fifteen years!

Maya: Nick…

Judge: Well, it seems that we have finally cleared up this incident. Only one bullet was found at the scene of the crime. That shot was fired by Mr. Miles Edgeworth.

Karma: Precisely.

Judge: I would like to ask one thing of Miles Edgeworth before passing my verdict. Have you been paying attention to the trial so far?

Edgeworth: Yes, Your Honor?

Judge: Do you have any objections?

Edgeworth: No… No, I do not?

Judge: So you killed your father, thought that was not your intention?

Edgeworth: … Yes, I did.

Maya: …

Phoenix (Thinking): Edgeworth… I'm so sorry. I tried! I really did!

Judge: Then this court finds the defendant, Mr. Miles Edgeworth…

OBJECTION!

I opened my eyes and looked at Nick. I feel the burning passion in his eyes.

Nick: Your Honor! The s-second bullet, it… it does exist!?

Karma: Objection! What did I just got done telling you? No clues were found at the scene of the crime. The only thing that was found was the bullet in Gregory Edgeworth's heart.

Judge: Mr. Wilde, please explain to the court about this.

Nick: Your Honor, this may sound crazy, but please hear me out. As me and Phoenix prove there was another bullet shot at the time of the incident and even this record proves that the murder weapon was fired twice! We can't just dismiss that the second bullet didn't exist. The police would have found it by now!

Judge: Order! Order!

Karma: So you're saying that you know where the second was found? Then tell us!

Phoenix (Thinking): What's he doing!?

Nick: Your Honor, the witness just stated that after he threw the gun, he heard a shot and a scream, but he didn't say whether or not that scream came from his father! And as you can see, the glass from the elevator door looks like a bullet when right through the door. So what if the person he shot was a person from outside the elevator!?

Judge: Outside, you say? Hmm… so you're saying that the reason why the bullet was never found because it hit the real murderer?

Nick: That's the only logical thing I can think of, Your Honor.

Judge: Hmm… Mr. Wilde, I can tell your grasping, but I cannot deny the possibility with that claim.

Karma: What are you saying!? Deny it, deny it!

Phoenix (Thinking): Hit the murderer… Wait!

Phoenix: Your Honor, what my co-counselor has just state maybe correct! When the witness threw the pistol, it hit a glass on the elevator door, then the bullet went through the glass and hit a person outside the elevator. When the elevator door had opened, the three people were now unconscious, then he shot Edgeworth's Father, but neither of them knew it was someone from the outside. That's why Mr. Edgeworth thought it was Yogi who shot him and why Edgeworth said it was him!

Maya: …

Nick: …

Edgeworth: …

Karma: …

Judge: …

Court: …

Judge: Let me get this straight. So at the time of the murder, the murderer himself was shot? And he left with the second bullet still inside!? Thus leaving only one bullet at the scene of the crime?

Phoenix: Uh, yes… I guess that's how it would work, yes.

Karma: This is crazy! No one involved with the incident was wounded! There was no "murderer"!

Judge: Hmm…

Phoenix (Thinking): No one was wounded at the time of the incident… He's right. I can't think of anyone…

Maya: Hey, guys.

Phoenix: Huh?

Maya: I just thought of something really crazy.

Nick: Crazy?

Maya: Remember was Mr. Grossberg said yesterday?

Flashback

Grossberg: Gregory Edgeworth dealt a blow to von Karma's perfect trial record. That was the only penalty he's ever received as a prosecutor. He took a vacation for several months after that. That was the first and only vacation he has ever taken.

End flashback

Maya: What if von Karma didn't take that vacation because of the shock…

Phoenix: But took it because he was injured!

Nick: Wait! Didn't von Karma say he was the prosecutor when the incident occurred!?

Maya: Which would mean…

Phoenix: It could only mean one thing!

Nick: He was the murderer in the DL-6 Incident!

Maya: He was the one who got shot outside the elevator!

Nick: And he was the one who shot Gregory Edgeworth!

Phoenix (Thinking): Oh man!

Judge: Something wrong, Mr. Wright? You seem… dazed.

Phoenix: Uh, n-no, Your Honor.

Judge: Well? You and Nick Wilde have indicted the possibility that the murderer came from outside. Can you give us the name of your suspect?

I looked and Nick and Maya and they nodded.

Phoenix: Your Honor! There is a suspect… one lone suspect!

Karma: …

Judge: Well, this is certainly interesting news. Very well, Mr. Wright. Who is your suspect?

Phoenix: V-V-V…

My hands were shaking from just the thought on saying his name!

Judge: V-what?

Phoenix: von Karma!

Edgeworth: von Karma!?

Karma: …

Judge: …

Court: …


	38. Missing Bullet

Judge: You mean, THE von Karma? The prosecutor? Sitting right there?

Karma: Bah.

Judge: You… don't object?

Karma: Hmph. I see no need. Why honor this ridiculous outburst with my objection?

Phoenix: Because you took a vacation for several months starting the day after the incident! Yet you pride yourself on a perfect record! Why would you take such a long vacation without any reason!?

Karma: So you're claiming that I took a vacation to heal my "injury" from the incident? Fascinating! Prove it. I would have needed surgery, no? Where did I go under the knife at, Mr. Wright!? Being the doctor that operated on me! Have him testify!

Phoenix: Urk…

Maya: Nick! Let's find out who his doctor is!

Edgeworth: It's no use.

Phoenix: E-Edgeworth!?

Edgeworth: I know von Karma. Perhaps too well. He's perfect. He wouldn't leave clues. He probably didn't undergo surgery. That would leave a doctor as a witness.

Phoenix (Thinking): Grr… Nobody's that perfect!

Maya: So… so what now? Did von Karma pull the bullet out by himself!?

Nick: That's not possible! There's no way you can pull a bullet out from inside you. …! Wait! Inside you!

Phoenix: Wait, you don't mean!?

Karma: Well!? Can either of you produce evidence to prove that I was shot?

Nick: Actually we can!

Karma: W-what!?

Nick: Your Honor! Is Detective Gumshoe still around?

Gumshoe: Right here, pals!

Nick: Detective! Do you have the metal detector with you?

Missile: I do! Right here!

Judge: Mr. Wilde. What's the meaning of this?

Nick: As Mr. Edgeworth as stated, von Karma is perfect… He wouldn't risk surgery, leaving an evidence trial. So then, I ask, where's bullet now?

Phoenix: I think it would be unlikely that von Karma preformed surgery on himself!

Nick: Exactly!

Judge: …! You… you don't mean!

Phoenix: We do.

Phoenix and Nick: There is the possibility that the bullet is still inside von Karma!

Judge: I-is that even possible? For all these years!?

Nick: Well, there's only one way to find out. Your Honor! If you'll allow me to borrow Missile's metal detector, we'll see if that bullet is still inside von Karma!

Karma: Objection! … I… refuse!

Judge: Y-you refuse…!? But, refusing this means… You acknowledge that the bullet is still inside you?

Phoenix: Your Honor! The defense requests that we be allowed to use the metal detector!

Karma: Objection! Judge! I call for a suspension of this trial! This is an privacy!

Nick: Oh no! You're not going away scot free! The state of limitation runs out today, and it was you who said we need to finish this trial, right here…!

Phoenix: Right now!

Karma: Mm… mmmph!

Judge: Enough! I permit the use of the metal detector. Mr. von Karma, you will submit yourself to testing!

Nick: Thank you, Your Honor. Missile, if I may.

Missile handed Nick the metal detector and he started to scan von Karma around his whole body.

… *beep* *beep* *beeeeeep*

Phoenix (Thinking): It reacted! Something's inside his right shoulder! The bullet!

Nick: Your Honor… We've found something inside von Karma's right shoulder.

Phoenix: Mr. von Karma…?

Edgeworth: … You! It was you!

Karma: … I was afraid this would happen. And so, I remained silent.

Phoenix: …?

Karma: Indeed, there is a bullet in my shoulder. However… it has nothing to do with this incident!

Phoenix and Nick: What!?

Karma: I was shot in the shoulder long before the DL-6 Incident! I claim that the bullet in my shoulder has no relation to DL-6!

Judge: B-but, Mr. von Karma! Can you prove that?

Karma: "Prove"? I have no obligation to prove anything! It is you who must prove something here, Mr. Wright! Not I.

Judge: M-Mr. Wright? Well? Can you prove it? Can you prove that the bullet in von Karma's shoulder was from DL-6?

Karma: Of course he can't! You don't have any of the DL-6 evidence! With no proof, you cannot convict me of any crime! So sorry, Mr. Wright.

Phoenix: No… I'm the one who's sorry, Mr. von Karma.

Karma: Wh-what!?

Phoenix: You were close… one day away from freedom. You see… I have proof!

Karma: Wh-what!?

Phoenix: Who would have though you would have dug your own grave trying to convict Edgeworth! I can link that bullet in your shoulder to the DL-6 Incident… And here's my final proof!

Judge: Th-that's…

Nick: The bullet! The one from Gregory Edgeworth!

Karma: Where did you get that!?

Phoenix: This is the bullet used in the DL-6 Incident. This was taken from the heart of the victim, Mr. Gregory Edgeworth. The bullet is preserved quite nicely, with all the ballistic markings intact.

Edgeworth: Ballistic markings…

Phoenix: You may recall the term. It came up in the first trial, two days ago. They're the fingerprint of a weapon, you can examine the bullets to see which gun it came from! We have two bullets in our possession. One, the bullet removed from Gregory Edgeworth's heart.

Nick: The other one is buried beneath Mr. von Karma's shoulder.

Phoenix: We can analyze both bullets… Then, if the markings matched… We would know that both bullets had been fired from the same gun! The very same pistol… in other words, the murder weapon that killed Gregory Edgeworth!

Karma: Mmmph… mmmph!

Nick: Mr. von Karma? You will let us remove the bullet from your shoulder.

Phoenix: Once we've done that, we'll compare the ballistic markings to those on this bullet…

Phoenix and Nick: And solve this case once and for all! Well, Mr. von Karma!?

Karma: Mmmrrrrrrgggh! Uuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh! Uaaaaaaaarrrr… aaa… oooh. Worrrrrrrrrrrrrrggg… aaa…ooooh….

Edgeworth: That scream… I've heard that scream before… Wait… I know!

Flashback

Edgeworth: Get away! Get away from my father!

BANG

Uuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!

End flashback

Edgeworth: It's that scream I heard in the elevator! Fifteen years ago…von Karma! It was you who screamed!

Judge: Mr. von Karma?

Nick: So it was you!

Karma: Worrrrrrrrrrrrrrrogroror Eh… Edgewooooooooorth…Ehh…Edgewoooooorrth… Only… you would… dare…defy me…!

Edgeworth: So… it was you!

Karma: You and your father are my curse! Your father shamed me with a penalty on my record! And you… you left a scar on my shoulder that would never fade! I… I'll bury you! I'll bury you with my bare hands! Death! Death!

Fifteen years earlier…

Von Karma's POV

Karma: Mr. Chief Prosecutor… I am sorry.

Chief Prosecutor: von Karma! It's not like you to make this kind of error… I never thought that Edgeworth would be the one to catch you.

Karma: I… was careless.

Chief Prosecutor: I'm sorry, but you will have to be penalized. I've covered for you in the past, but not this time.

Karma: …! Edgeworth!

It was a shock like none I had ever known. Me? Penalized!? It took an hour for me to regain my composure. Suddenly, I found myself in the darkness… I was in the court records room. I must have wandered in there without thinking where I was going. The room was pitch black. The lights must have gone out. I went out in the hall and felt my way to the elevator. I pressed a button, and nothing happened. Then… there was a noise!

BANG

I was in pain! A horrible, burning pain in my shoulder! Just then, the lights came back on. The elevator door opened before my eyes. I saw three people inside, all lying unconscious from oxygen deprivation. Much to my surprise, a pistol lay at my feet. I knew then… it was destiny.

BANG

In his last moments, Gregory Edgeworth was still unconscious. He died, never knowing who had shot him. Later, he spoke through a medium, blaming Mr. Yogi. He was fooled! It was the perfect crime!

Present time

Nick's POV

Nick: So, you did all of this for revenge? All those people that were connect to that case suffered, because of you!

Karma: Tsk tsk tsk… Who would have thought another man would have come to open that elevator door? Judge!

Judge: Wh-what?

Karma: What are you doing!? Do your job! Bring an end to this miserable charade! Now! End it!

Judge: V-very well!

von Karma was placed under arrest by Chief Bogo and has now been taking away.


	39. Case Closed

Judge: It appears that we have come a very long way to the end of this maze. Fifteen years later… Mr. Miles Edgeworth?

Edgeworth: Yes, Your Honor.

Judge: You were innocent. You are innocent.

Edgeworth: …

Judge: As you said, it was all a "nightmare."

Edgeworth: Yes, Your Honor.

Judge: This court finds the defendant, Mr. Miles Edgeworth… Not Guilty! That is all. The court is adjourned!

December 28th, 2016

District Court

Defendant Lobby No. 2, 5:38 PM

Nick's POV

Nick (Thinking): We did it! We've won!

Maya: Guys! Guys! We did it! Did you see his face!? Von Karma looked even paler than usual! He's pretending to be all cool, but inside you guys crushed him! Crushed!

Nick: I wish Carrots was here to see it. She would have been just as excited as we are now.

Phoenix: Well the trial's over with now. We can go visit her soon.

Maya: I gotta say, I was impressed.

Phoenix: Heh… It was pretty close, though.

Nick: I hear you, man. I was sure we'd had it.

Maya: I know, I was on the verge of tears the whole time, myself. But now it's all just a good memory!

Edgeworth: …

Phoenix: So, it's finally over, Edgeworth.

Edgeworth: … Wright. Wilde.

Phoenix: Yeah?

Edgeworth: … I… I'm not sure how to say this.

Maya: I know! I know! Try "thank you."

Edgeworth: I… I see. … Th-thank you, you two.

Phoenix: Y-you're welcome.

Nick: No problem.

Maya: Father was good, but I think you two could do a little better than that!

Edgeworth: Oof! S-sorry… I'm not good at this sort of thing.

Maya: You got a lot to learn, Edgeworth!

Nick: Eh, give him time, I still have a lot to learn myself.

Gumshoe: Whooooooooooooooop! Amazing, pal! You pulled through just like I thought you would! I'll never forget this! I owe you one, pal. And tonight, let's party! Dinner's on me!

Nick: Well that's real nice, but are you sure with your salary…?

Gumshoe: Yeah, my salary went down a bit this month… But who cares!

Nick: Thank you Missile, for letting me borrowed your metal detector, you've saved us.

Missile: Thank you. Glad I could help.

Maya: See, Mr. Edgeworth? You should take a lesson from Detective Gumshoe and father! That's how you say "thank you"!

Edgeworth: Mmm. I… I see. *ahem* Whooooooooooooooooooop! …

I tried my best not to laugh.

Edgeworth: I… I feel foolish.

Maya: Don't worry. Take it a little at a time. You'll get use to it.

Bogo: Officer Wilde! I must say, you've really did it today!

Nick: Wh…what'd I do now?

Bogo: The trial. You and Phoenix saved the trial. You were really giving it your all in there, like it was a death match or something. You really saved Phoenix too.

Phoenix: He's right. If you hadn't stepped in about that bullet, von Karma would have gotten away for sure.

Nick: I had to. You guys went through much pain because of this, well let's just say, I had to help out, believe me, I've been there before, plus I made a promise to Carrots that we would win the trial, and I was determent.

Bogo: Well, you did just that. Speaking of Hoops, she just call me from the hospital, she's up.

Nick: C-Carrots!?

Bogo: She wanted to know where you guys were and hope that you were alright.

Nick: …

Lotta: Hey, y'all!

Maya: Lotta!

Lotta: Y'all were great in there!

Phoenix: Thank you!

Lotta: Yo, Edgeworth! Congrats!

Edgeworth: Er… thank y'all very much.

Lotta: I knew you were innocent from the start, of course. Just look at you! You wouldn't stick your hand in the cookie jar even if no one was there!

Edgeworth: You… were the witness on the first day of the trial, weren't you?

Lotta: Yeah, well, let bygones be bygones, eh?

Phoenix: Speaking of which, what are you doing now, Lotta?

Lotta: Who, me? Aww, I went back to college. I gave up trying to be an investigative photographer pretty quick.

Nick: Really? That was… pretty quick.

Lotta: Huh? Isn't that the hotdog guy from the park?

Phoenix: Huh?

Butz: It's over, Nick! My life is over!

Phoenix: Wh-why the sad face, Larry!? What happened now!?

Butz: Oh, Nick… I'm not long for this world.

Nick: Uh… you don't look sick…

Butz: It's Kiyance! Sh-she's goin' to live in Paris! Paris, Nick! She's leaving me behind! Yo, Edegy! There you are!

Edgeworth: Um, yes, here I am.

Butz: Congrats, Edgey! Here… a little gift from me in celebration!

Edgeworth: Celebration? That's unusual for you.

Gumshoe: Harry Butz! You come along tonight too! My treat, pal!

Butz: Huh? Uh… thanks! Looking forward to it!

Butz (Whispering): Yo, yo, Nick! That's the suit that questioned me! When he says treat… that's not police-talk for prison food, right? Right?

Phoenix: Uh, I think you'll be fine, Larry.

Edgeworth: Wright…

Phoenix: Yeah? What's up?

Edgeworth: That envelope that Larry gave me. It's got money in it.

Phoenix: Well, yeah. That's not that strange. People give money away to celebrate sometimes.

Edgeworth: It's $38.00, Wright.

Phoenix: Huh. What a weird amount. I mean, it's not a little, but it's not a lot either.

Nick: W-wait! $38, you said!?

Maya: N-N-Nick! Wasn't that the amount of lunch money that was stolen from Mr. Edgeworth in school!?

Phoenix: $38…! No… No! Larry, it was you!

Edgeworth: What are you so surprised about, Wright?

Phoenix: Huh?

Edgeworth: Larry was absent that day from school, right? But that doesn't automatically rule him out as a suspect.

Phoenix: What?

Edgeworth: Think back to that day, fifteen years ago. Larry took the day off, but he was bored, he came to school anyway. Then he saw the money lying there… and the rest is history.

Butz: I was never good at History! Heh…

Phoenix: …

Nick: He as a point, this is coming from a guy that used to do conning back in the day. I still got my sneaky moves, thought.

Phoenix: Edgeworth… you didn't know, did you?

Edgeworth: I suspected. I just couldn't picture Larry protecting you like he did that day. Everyone else was saying you did it. The whole class was against you, remember?

Phoenix: Yeah… too well.

Edgeworth: Wright, you may not know this, but we used to have a saying back in school. "When something smells, it's usually the Butz."

Phoenix: I know, I know.

Edgeworth: Really, Wright. I'm surprised you didn't figure it out!

Butz: Well, this is sure an unexpected turn of events, eh?

Nick: You can say that again.

Phoenix: Edgeworth…

Edgeworth: Hmm?

Phoenix: You should have told me!

Maya: Now, now, Nick. It was fifteen years ago!

Nick: Yes, and I think the "statues of limitations" has run out by now. Isn't that right, Edgeworth?

Edgeworth: I'd say so, yes.

Butz: There you have it!

Phoenix: Grr… Where does that leave me!? I became a defense attorney because of what you two did!

Edgeworth: Well, I'd call you a goody-two-shoes to the extreme.

Butz: Yeah! And you get worked up easily, too!

Phoenix: D-death! The death sentence for both of you! Man, if I only had known, I'd have become a prosecutor!

Edgeworth: The same goes for me, only the other way around… For the longest time, I thought that I might have killed own father. I thought I might be a criminal. I became a prosecutor in part to punish myself. If I had known that truth, I might have become a defense attorney after all.

Phoenix: Edgeworth…

Edgeworth: Want to switch, Wright?

Nick: Hmm, Edgeworth, we've all done stuff we're not proud of. I've had a bad childhood as well, but the best you can do is continue on, and make better choices for the future. And I'll admit, I can't wait to battle with you again sometime soon. I'm looking forward to it.

Edgeworth: … I suppose, but don't expect me to go easy on you, because of this.

Nick: Heh, I don't plan on you going easy at all.

Lotta: Hey, y'all! Line up, I'll take a photo!

Maya: Hey, photo time! Let's go!

Gumshoe: And after that, dinner on me!

After Lotta took the photo, we were preparing to head out for dinner, but I told Detective Gumshoe I had one more stop I had to make first.


	40. Confession

December 28th, 2016

Zootopia Hospital

Judy's Room, 6:25 PM

Nick's POV

Nick: Carrots…?

I opened up the door to find Carrots still on her bed. I walked up to her.

Nick: Hey, just came to tell you, we've won. We've cleared Edgeworth's name with the Gourd Lake and the DL-6 Incident. We almost lost and I was scared, but when I closed my eyes, I saw a picture of you, and I had a flashback to when we solved our first case, and memories of that, help me solved the DL-6 Incident Case. … Carrots, there's something I want to tell you, I've already told you how much you mean to me after we first met, you were always there by my side, protecting me and believe me, and even gave me a chance when no one else did. And you kept that up during these past few months, and after yesterday, when you saved my life. I knew I had to repay you, you did everything for me, I sometimes have dreams about being alone, I find myself in the darkness, with that muzzle, and then I see a hand, that hand takes the muzzle out and smiles at me, as if to say, "I'm here for you." Look, what I'm trying to say is… I love you. I've always loved you, I know you probably can't hear me right now, but I figured I tell you now, I just hope you're up by tomorrow, then I promise you, I'll tell you my true feelings, and if you want, we can go out or something. Take care, Carrots.

I was about to head back when I heard a bang. I jumped and turnaround.

?: You foxes are so emotional.

I turned and faced Judy, who was holding a party popper, with the biggest smiled and a tear on her face.

Nick: … C-Carrots!

Judy: Nick!

I hugged her for so long, I didn't want to let go.

Judy: Nick. I'm glad you're okay. You're not hurt, are you?

Nick: I'm fine, what about you?

Judy: Well, I'm still here, aren't I?

We laughed for a bit.

Judy: I heard what you said.

I stopped smiling for a bit and sighed. Then she hugged me again.

Judy: I'm very proud of you! You did this all for me, did you?

Nick: Well, you and Edgeworth, but mostly you.

Judy: I never realize I really matter to you that much. Did you really see me at that moment in the trial?

Nick: I did. C… Judy, do… do you have the same feelings for me?

She lean forward kissed me on the nose.

Judy: Does that answer your question?

I smirked and kissed her on the lips real quick.

Nick: Sly bunny.

Judy: Dumb fox.

We started to giggle again.

Nick: Say, Detective Gumshoe is taking us out for dinner to celebrate, want to come?

Judy: Am I going to give up my police badge?

The doctor told her she can leave, there was nothing seriously wrong with her body, and she was healthy again. We went outside, to find Phoenix, Maya, Edgeworth, and all the other people cheering for us.

Gumshoe: Ms. Hopps, congratulations on getting out of the hospital. You're not hurt are you?

Judy: Don't worry about me, Gumshoe. I've been on the force for about 6 months now, nothing hurts me.

Maya: Mother!

Judy: Hey, Maya.

Maya: So, did dad tell you?

Judy: Yeah, I've heard that you guys won.

Maya: …

Judy (Giggle): And he told me his feelings.

Phoenix: So…

Judy: … We're officially, going out!

Nick just grinned, while everyone else cheered.

Butz: It's so beautiful, I can just…!

Edgeworth: …

Judy: Hey, Edgeworth, I'm glad you're out.

Edgeworth: I'm just glad it's all over. Through, I don't think I'll be a prosecutor just yet.

Judy: I know what you mean; I'm sorry about what happened between you and your father.

Edgeworth: It's no concern to you. Whatever happens to me, it's my own problem. The same goes for you and Mr. Wilde. But knowing you two, you'll fine someway to overcome anything.

Judy just gave Edgeworth a little smile.

Gumshoe: Ms. Hopps, we're all going out for dinner to celebrate and it's my treat. I would like for you do come also, pal!

Judy: I wouldn't miss it for the world, Detective.

Lotta: Before we go, I would like to take a photo for you and Mr. Fox over there.

She smiled and came up next to me. After the photo, Detective Gumshoe took us out for the night. Although Edgeworth was free, he was still in detention. As for Carrots, I did promise her a date, so after the dinner, we just sat in our apartment watching a movie together, she was tired halfway through and fell asleep next to me. I smiled, I know she like the word, but I still think she's cute. I have a feeling it was a start of a new chapter between me and Carrots.


	41. A New Chapter

December 29th, 2016

Nick and Judy's Apartment

Nick and Judy's Room, 5:10 AM

Judy's POV

I opened my eyes for a bit, that was some party last night, plus I stayed up late with Nick and dozed off for a bit. I woke to find myself alone on the bed.

Judy: *groan* Nick…?

I looked around and heard my phone buzzing. I got a text message from Nick.

Hey Carrots,

I did myself a little thinking after the trial. A lot of stuff has been coming through my mind lately, and after seeing Edgeworth overcoming his troubles, I couldn't help but to think of my own troubles in the past. So I'm taking a vacation to go see my family for a month or two. I just need sometime alone and think about what's been going through the past few months and why I'm here to begin with. I tried calling you, but I guess you were still sleeping, so I left you this text message. Thanks for everything Carrots. I really would not be here today with it wasn't for you. I wish lots of luck if you're going to have another case without me. I'll be back soon, and then we'll pick where we left off.

Love Ya,

Nick

Nick, oh no! I have to get the station!

Train Station, 5:40 AM

Judy: Nick! Nick!

?: Judy?

Judy: Phoenix? What are you doing here?

Phoenix: I'm looking for Maya. Did she leave you a note too?

Judy: Maya, you mean she's leaving too?

Phoenix: Yes. Wait, what do you mean by, "leaving too"?

?: Carrots?

I turned around and found Nick with Maya. We just stared at each other at the awkward moment.

Judy: So, you're leaving?

Nick: *Sigh* Ya. I just, I just feel like I'm not doing a good job on being a cop, I feel like I keep causing you and Phoenix more trouble, plus at lot has change for me over the past few months and after seeing Edgeworth admitting his past and moving forward, I feel I should make amendments to my past, starting with my folks back home.

Judy: …

Nick: Aw, come on, don't look so sad. I told you, it's only for a few months, and I need some time to think. I promise I'll be back, and we can start over again.

Judy: Nick, I know these last few months haven't been good for you, believe me I wasn't that good as a cop when I first started out, I mean I had an idea, but I couldn't have done it without you.

Phoenix: Plus, you really helped out at the trial yesterday, if you hadn't step in about that second bullet, we would have lost on the spot.

Nick: Well, that was because of Judy. I just thought of her and I just went on from there. It's like her brain was processing through mine.

Judy: Nick, are you sure you want to do this? I mean it's not going to be the same without you.

Nick: I know, it wasn't the same being at the trial without you, but just thinking about you was enough to keep me going. And I'm sure you'll have the same effect when you're alone, but you're not really alone. Here.

Judy: The carrot pen. You've kept it?

Nick: Of course. It's for you, whenever you want to think about me, plus it might help you out someday.

I turned and saw Maya crying.

Judy: What's wrong honey?

Maya: It's just that. Everyone help out at the trial for Edgeworth, but I did nothing! I couldn't even contact my sister, when we needed her! That's why, I'm going back to the mountains and train to become a full-flesh spirit medium.

Phoenix: Maya, you we're useless, you definitely help out big time.

Maya: That's a lie! I didn't do anything!

Phoenix: Sorry, but I have proof that you did help.

Nick: The bullet…

Phoenix: von Karma was convinced that he had taken every signal piece of evidence in the records room, but this was the one we need. You jumped in and got it. … Thanks Maya, I really couldn't have done without you. Or Nick, or even Judy. Nick's right, even when you think you're alone, you're not fully alone, just thinking about the person you care about, can push you forward.

Judy: I'm gonna miss you, Nick. But if this is what you want, then go for it. I hope you find what you're looking for.

Nick: I found one part I was looking for. I just need to find the other.

Maya: And once I've become a full-flesh spirit medium. I'll be back too.

Phoenix: Okay we'll be waiting.

Maya: Of course you will, you two can't run the office without us. You're hopeless, right father?

Nick: Of course. The dumb bunny can't do anything.

Judy: Dumb bunny, uh. I'll prove you wrong, sly fox.

Nick: You know you love me.

Judy: Do I know that? Yes, I do.

Just then, the bell went off. I gave Maya a hug and Nick a kiss. Phoenix joined for a group hug and as they left, I felt a tear on my cheek.

Judy: Good-bye, Nick. Thanks for being a part of my life.

Nick: Good luck Carrots. I know you'll do fine without me.

And so this year came to a close. It felt lonely without Nick or Maya in the office or apartment, but I still move on, like Nick said. Phoenix and I had more work to do in the office, the Chief still aloud me in the office to help out, when they're busy, plus he wanted to me to write a report about my new life as Phoenix's partner. I had so much to say, I didn't know where to start. I think this is a begging of a new chapter.


End file.
